Past and Present
by J-Walker C
Summary: The well is sealed and all the shards of the shikon jewel is complete and now she has only Sesshomeru in her time and is forced to go to Ouran to only find herself the idiot host club but what seems to be making her smile?
1. Meeting the Hosts

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic between Inuyasha and Ouran so be kind ok Thank You ^.^

**Disclaimer**:This is the only one imma put up because i know i dont own anything and so do you so dont sue i only own whats mine and mine **ONLY**!

**Chapter 1**

**Kagome's point of View**

After the battle with Naraku, the battle we have been fighting since I fell into the well two years ago,was finally over. Many had died including three of my closets friends...Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha. I sent Kirara and Shippo somewhere safe so he couldn't see the disaster. Sesshomeru was the only one close to me that lived along with Kirara, and Shippo. The well was closing and I was sucked and I had left my friends and my son behind all I had, had been taken away just like that. I climbed out of the well and headed for the house. My arms and legs bleeding, bruises and scrapes all over my body but I didn't care. I entered my house to find blood at the entrance.

"MOM!SHOUTA!GRANPA!" I screamed and ran in the house. I found their bodies in the kitchen. My sadness deepened. Then I felt a presence that's not supposed to be there. I ran to find a small demon, but it's not like they had a chance they couldn't defend themselves. I used an arrow and killed it on the spot. I called an ambulance, but I already knew...

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes the ambulance came and took them away. I waited patiently but I already knew what was coming. The tears flowed out my eyes and wouldn't stop.<p>

"Miss Higurashi" said the doctor

"Yes" I responded

" I'm sorry but they all passed instantly im sorry" he said leaving. The doctor didn't give a damn he just gave me the news and left.

**RING RING RING**

"What?" I said answering my phone.

"What way to answer to your oniisan that you haven't seen in over 500years" said a familiar voice

"Sesshomeru-nii!" I said surprised but still sad

"What happened?" he asked concerned

"My family was killed" i said as the tears formed again

"Was it a demon?" he asked

"Yea but I killed it" I said

"I have something for you" he said

"What is it" I said plainly

"I sent your transcript to Ouran and you were accepted" he told me

"Wow um when do I start?" I asked

"Tomorrow but if you want I can tell them later" he said

"No I'll be able to go tomorrow I just want to get rid of the past" I said as the hot tears roles down my cheeks.

"Don't go anywhere I'll pick you up ok" he said sternly. I waited a few minutes and my tears had finally stopped. I saw Sesshomeru-nii getting out of his car.

"Kagome-" I cut him off when I wrapped my arms around him. He put me in his car and we drove to my home?

"Why-?" I asked him

"Kagome this home is full of bad memories so you're moving in a house I will give you" he said

"But Sesshomeru-nii I-" I was cut off

"I will give you a home and that's that ok Kagome" he said sternly. I just nodded and went up to my room and packed my things. I packed some belongings from my family like Souta's favorite game and PSP, a beautiful neckless my mother kept, and a few scroll from grandpa. I walked down and Sesshomeru-nii put my things in the car and we drove to another house which was bigger than a regular house. We entered and it was beautiful.

"Here" said Sesshomeru-nii. He handed me a key. It was big and old but it was nice. I grabbed the key

"Thanks" is all I said. He leaded me upstairs to show me horrific yellow dress.

"what is that" I asked looking at it

"That's the Ouran uniform" he said. And by the looks of it he was too horrified by it.

"That is **VERY** ugly" I said

"I know that is why I brought you this" he said holding up the boys uniform. It was a white dress shirt, black pants, black tie with a purple stripe in the middle, and a blue jacket. It was better an improvement from the yellow blob.

"So I will be attending as a boy" I said grabbing the uniform

"that's what I thought so you will be a boy I already went into your records and changed everything to male." he said

"Ok ok" I said

"Sesshomeru-nii can I ask a favor" I said

"Well what is it?" he asked

"Can you remove the maids and butlers from here" I said

"Hmmm...ok but I will be visiting to see how you are doing ok"he said

"Hai onii-san" I said

* * *

><p>He left leaving the directions to get to the school. I laid on my bed thinking, trying not to cry. A tear fell down my cheek.<p>

"No! Crying won't bring them back" I told my self. I got up and got a pair of scissors and started to cut my long black hair. Once I was done I started to treat my wounds. My whole body ached it was covered with scrapes, bruises, and blood.

Most of the serious wounds were on my upper part of my body. Mostly on my arms and shoulders,but most serious wound was the slash to my stomach. I patched up and laid on my bed not being able to go to sleep. I had closed my eyes but only for seconds.

**RING RING RING**

My alarm went off and I got up. I didn't sleep at all so I washed up and wrapped my chest considering the size you could slightly see a bump but it want at all noticeable. I changed into the uniform which was very comfortable. I decided to skip breakfast and I left.

Ouran wasn't far from my home just a few miles walking but it's nothing I haven't done before. I walked in the school and a buck of yellow blobs started to stare at me as if I was in display. I just glared at anyone who looked my way. The blobs just squealed. These stupid rich bastards. I found my way to the price and got my schedule I'm in class 1-A. I looked around and saw a boy- no girl looking for her class.

"excuse me but do you know where class 1-A is?" she asked

"No I'm looking for it too" I said

"So your new here too" she said

"Yea" I said still looking around

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka" she said with a smile.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi...i like that your not one of these rich bastards" I said

"thanks I don't like them either they're annoying" she said. I did like her she seemed like the only one without her head up her ass.

"I found it" I said. We walked toward it

"I think we're going to be good friends" she said

"Yea" I said letting my eyes soften. Once we got inside my eyes were cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View<strong>

The two new students entered and all the girls blushed and squealed even some of the boys blushed.

"Class these are our new students Kagome Higurashi and Haruhi Fujioka" said the teacher.

"Now everyone has an assigned seat so go to new seat and no complaining about where you sit." he said. Kagome and Haruhi got a number and found there seats. Haruhi sat in-between the two twins and Kagome sat behind her. Mostly everyone was listening to the lesson except Kagome who was looking at the window, she didn't fell like doing anything after yesterday. Hey eyes saddened as she remembered everyone precious. The thoughts made her body ache the wounds started to hurt again. She clenched her fists.

"Kagome! Pay attention...you are a commoner" said the teacher smirking at his own remark others gasping. She slammed my hands on my desk as she stood and gave him a glare no one would ever forget.

"Do **NOT** speak of those who you do **NOT** know!" she growled at him. The teacher was terrified he fell down.

**RING RING RING**

The bell rang for lunch Kagome grabbed her things and left but waited for Haruhi outside the classroom.

"Higurashi-san are-" Haruhi was cut off

"Kagome call me Kagome" she said

"Ok then you call me Haruhi" said Haruhi smiling

"Are you ok?" she asked Kagome

"I'm fine but I'm still mad he has no right to call me that" she told her

"But is it true?" she asked

"Yea it's just that my onii-san paid for the uniform" she told Haruhi

"Oh...aren't you going to have lunch" she asked heading for a room

"No I just don't fell like eating" she said her eyes becoming more sad. After Haruhi entered, Kagome went to explore the school more. She ended up lying down on the tallest tree she could find. Soon classes ended and both girls were relieved.

They were walking to quiet place to study but everywhere they looked they found squealing girls or gossiping guys. But they finally found a place.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View<strong>

"Music room 3?" I said

"Yea seems quiet right" said Haruhi. I knew there were people in there but I still didn't stop her. She got the door handle and opened the door.

"Stop!" I said but it was too late we were both showered in rose pedals

"Welcome" we were welcomed by six people. I was slightly surprised but Haruhi was freaking out.

"Oh just some guys" said the two carrot tops

"They're Kagome Higurashi and Haruhi Fujioka" said a tall guy with glasses.

"Haruhi Fujioka! Your that honor student your like a HERO to other poor people" said a blond idiot.

"How did you know our names" asked Haruhi. I was wondering too but I rather just observe.

"KAGO-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!" yelled a small blond tackling me first in twirls. The force was strong and it hurt I clenched my fist trying not to show in my facial expression. The little boy then went on to Haruhi to spin her. He reminded me a lot of Shippo. I noticed a tall man with spiky black hair, violet eyes, he was different than the others.

"H-hey Kaoru isn't that the guy with the scary face during class" said one of the Carrot tops.

"Yea he's the one with the death glare" said the other

"His name is Kagome Higurashi" said glasses, while the idiot blond was talking to Haruhi. The idiot was being a pest to Haruhi. I ran towards her she tripped from behind but before she could fall I grabbed her arm and I took the fall instead of her. I collided with something I heard a crash before landing on my back. It **HURT** I wanted to yell in pain but I just closed my eyes tight and clenched my fist harder and harder.

"Aww now you did it-" said one of the carrot tops

"Commoner that vase was worth 8million yen" said the other

"And we were going to use it at the auction" the said together. I sat up and Haruhi rushed to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The excruciating pain wasn't going to get to me.

"I'm fine Haruhi don't worry" I said placing my hand on her face

"I'll find a way to pay for it" she said

"How you can't even afford the school uniform"said the twins I glared at them and the stopped laughing. I felt the blood drip down my hand. The vase had caused another wound on my body. Before I could say anything I was lifted and was being carried somewhere.

"Who?" I said but saw it was the quiet so I had no problem with it. He took me to the other room and took out a first-aid kit

"You're hurt" was all he said. His voice was nice deep but smooth. He started to treat my wound. I put my other hand on his hand he seemed surprised.

"Your different " I said with a sincere smile. He turned away slightly blushing. We left the room and found that the idiot blond had made Haruhi the host clubs new dog. I walked towards her.

"That isn't fair and anyway we don't know who you are or what you do here" I said

"Well that can be resolved I am the Kingly type Tamaki Souh" said the idiot Tamaki

"I am Kyouya Ootori the cool type and the vice president of the Host club" said Kyouya

"I'm Hikaru-"

"I'm Kaoru-""we are Hitachiin twins and we are the devilish type" the twins together

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me Honey for short and I'm the Lolita type" he said cheerfully

"And he is Takashi Morinozuka everyone calls him Mori and he is the strong silent type" he also introduced the quiet guy.

"And were the host club we entertain ladies with too much times on their hands" said the Idiot

"And Haruhi here will be our dog" he added. I felt like punching him.

"I'll help Haruhi pay the debt I will do what is said nothing more nothing less" I said

"YAY!" yelped Honey on the shoulders of Mori. My eyes softened as the memory of Shippo entered my mind. I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal point of View<strong>

Mori saw as Kagome smiled and felt his cheeks get warmer. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew he needed to protect the newest host.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it the first meeting Pleas R&amp;r<strong>


	2. Same Damn Day

**Chapter 2: Same Damn Day**

**SORRY! im sorry i didn't update sooner i was working on another story and real life is a pain SORRY once a again.  
><strong>

-thoughts-

"speaking"

::dream/flashback::

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's point of view<strong>

I sat in a chair bored looking at what the hosts did. Haruhi had left to get some coffee I offered to go with her but she said she'd go by herself. Everyone around me were happy or squealing but that only got on my nerves. I saw all of them with their guests the idiot talking crap the rest didn't bother me as much. Haruhi came back I got up to help her with the load of coffee she was commanded to go get.

"Here" I said grabbing the bag out her hands

"Thanks" she said. We heard the idiot snap his finger.

"Haruhi did you get everything I asked" he asked her

"Yea here's your coffee" she handed him the coffee and he stared at it.

"Is this the so called commoner's coffee" he acted as if he's never see- _**never mind these are rich bastards I'm dealing with**_-

After that I stepped aside as they made a big deal about drinking it. I noticed the girl next to the idiot.

"Tamaki you don't have to down grade yourself to drink it. I don't think you can stomach that crap" she said. I glared at her; her aura was easy to read she mad and a bit jealous of Haruhi.

"Sorry I was talking to myself" she said as she left. I just stared at her. I walked to my seat and saw Tamaki curl up in his corner. And Bam! He snapped his fingers and everyone went to action I walked to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey way if we gave Kagome a make over" suggested the orange tops. I glared at them and they backed away. Honey was all alone eating his cake with his usa-chan. I sat with him and he just smiled at me and I gave a brief smile.

"Come on! Let's see the real Haruhi" said the idiot waving his hand towards himself. We saw her come out and she looked better.

"I know how you're going to pay off your debt your going to a host!" he said as I stood their next to Kyouya and pushed up his glasses.

"Host huh? That means that you Kagome will be one two" he smirked.

"Fine but only for Haruhi" I almost growled. After I was surrounded by customers all an annoyance.

"What's your hobby?"

"What do you do on the week ends"

"Do you like sweets"

"Why did you join the host club?" they asked me constantly stupid questions.

"I'll answer the last one I'm here to help Haruhi with his debt" I said

"Ooo Your So Giving!" they squealed making me cover my ears. After a while of more guests I decide to sit next to Mori.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View<strong>

Kagome sat next Mori and he didn't mind much but after she fell asleep resting her head on Mori's lap. Mori didn't seem to notice the blush that crept on his cheeks. She looked peaceful nothing to worry about. But something worried him the look on Kagome's face as she dreamt it looked sad so...hurt.

::Dream::  
>Kagome's mind had many thoughts running threw her head. Why did Miroku and Sango have to die for her and damned jewel? Why did they have to die? Is Sesshomeru ok? She ran faster and faster to catch up with Inuyasha and Naraku. She finally arrived to see the final blow Naraku had given to Inuyasha. She saw the blood everything happened so slowly as if time was twisted just for her.<br>"INUYASHA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly Kagome was down the well she expected nothing and went up the well. She was in her own time and was home she entered only to find the remains of the once lively household. Everything was dark cold and lonely. She saw something and followed it as the darkness began to follow her. She didn't know what she was chasing but it seemed better than to be consumed by darkness. She kept running and then she saw it, it was her family her mom, her grandfather, and her little brother. She ran faster and faster to get to them but she never seemed to get any closer. She tripped and the darkness was closer and closer until she was alone no one, nobody only herself.  
>::end::<p>

The girls squealed at the sight of Kagome sleeping on Mori's lap. Mori looked at her and saw a few tears escape her eyes got him more worried. He placed his hand on her shoulder trying to wake her up but he saw her wince in pain.

"Kagome" he spoke as she opened her eyes. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes, that was the only sleep she has had in a few days. Kagome touched her eyes and realized it was wet.

"I'll be back" she excused herself and walked out of the room.  
>Kagome walked the lonely halls but noticed something outside the window. It was a school bag everything was in the fountain. She kept walking knowing who's bag that was, she saw the idiots 'princess'. Her aura seemed bad filled with jealousy and satisfaction.<p>

"Tell your friend that Tamaki isn't doing this out of kindness but pity" she said. Kagome slammed my fist to the wall an inch away from her face, she was scared.

"Look here 'Princess' you do anything else to Haruhi, I will personally break your face in two" she threatened her. She left her their scared.

* * *

><p>"Hmm how interesting" said Kyouya from hall corner smirking. He wrote down everything he had heard and walked away. He walked away trying to figure out why there wasn't much information on this Kagome Higurashi.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome walked down to the fountain to get Haruhi's things out of there and found her already doing it. The idiot was helping her and he still hadn't figured out she was a girl. Kagome felt eyes fall upon them. She looked at the window and saw the idiot's princess, Kagome glared at her and that made her leave.<p>

"Come on let's leave" said Kagome said leading the way back to the club.

"Coming~" yelled Tamaki happily because Kagome actually was kind. They arrived at the club to find it quite active as usual. Kagome sat down next to Mori.

"Sorry about earlier" she apologized

"it's fine" he said eating a piece of German chocolate cake.

"Kago-chan want some cake~?" asked Honey with a mouth full of cake. Normally she would say yes but she hadn't had much of an appetite.

"No it's fine" she said shaking her head.

"Why no-" Honey was interrupted by a scream of the girls. It was the 'princess' and Kagome immediately got mad. She got up to see what she did but knew Tamaki would take care of it. Haruhi was splashed with water. Tamaki had token care of it and Kagome was kinda of happy.

"Here Haruhi change into these" said Kyouya handing her a spare uniform. We went into the other room while we waited for Haruhi and Tamaki left to give her some towels.

"Where's the idiot?" asked Kagome.

"Finally going to discover Haruhi's a girl" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"That's just sad" said Kagome walking with the others to the changing room. Haruhi came out wearing the horrifying yellow blob. Everyone complimented her.

"Haruhi" said Kagome she looked at her.

"Yes?" she asked

"You look cute" said Kagome and everyone was shocked of course they didn't know who she really was. Haruhi blushed and Tamaki got a bit mad.

"NOOOOOO! Haruhi! Dot fall for him he's a trouble Maker Who Knows what he Could Do to You!" said or screamed Tamaki dramatically.

"Shut up you idiot" said Kagome grabbing her bag. She walked to the door without turning around she said "and Mori thanks for today" With that she left. Everyone looked at her then Mori.

* * *

><p>Kagome decided not to go home but to her shrine. She felt her heart shatter when she entered. Tears fell down her face and didn't care this time. She went outside to The Tree of Ages remembering everyone, everyone that she loves everyone she lost. She felt someone watching her and she stood up.<br>"It's time for me to leave" she said wiping her tears and leaving.

She arrived home to no one and she just lay in bed trying to forget. She felt a presence that wasn't supposed to be there. She tried to ignore it but it wouldn't leave. She just shook it of and went outside to practice some archery.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again and for any confusion <strong>

**Please R&r**


	3. Injuries

**Chapter 3: Injuries  
><strong>

**SORRY again i am apologizing for another delay sorry i was working on the other stories i have.**

::Dream::

"Talking"

-thoughts-

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View<strong>

Kagome practiced her archery, kendo, anything just to keep her mind off of everything that happened. It was six in the morning and she was getting dizzy from what she thought was nothing.

"Damn" she said to herself panting. She entered her home and took a bath. Her injuries weren't healed but she didn't care about the pain at the moment. She got out after a while and wrapped her chest and changed. She left doing nothing more, she still felt dizzy but ignored it. She saw Haruhi walking to school.

"Morning" Kagome greeted her.

"Good morning Kagome" she said slightly blushing. They walked to school together in a comfortable silence.

"Haruhi" said Kagome startling her.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Well...what I'm going to tell you you cannot share this with anyone" said Kagome looking straight to her eyes.

"I won't tell anyone" she reassured, but Kagome put up her pinky and Haruhi took it.

"Pinky promise" they sang.

"I'm a girl" she said and Haruhi stood frozen

"Ehhhhh!" she nearly yelled.

"Yea and you can't tell any of the others I want them to find out on their own ok" she said and Haruhi nodded.

* * *

><p>The day was like any other the Twins were afraid of Kagome and bothering Haruhi. Kagome had her head on her desk and the teacher was getting annoyed.<p>

"Kagome! If you have time to sleep during class then tell us what the Shikon no Tama consisted of" said the teacher. Kagome wasn't asleep but didn't put her head up she just kept it down and answered.

"The Shikon no Tama, is made up from the Japanese words, 'shi' meaning four, and 'kon' meaning soul 'Tama' meaning jade or royal stone. The four souls described are from the shinto philosophy of Naobi : Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama . The four souls contained in the Shikon no Tama" explained Kagome everyone was shocked even the teacher who hadn't taught that yet. She kept her head down shutting her eyes trying to stop the dizziness. Then the bell rang for lunch and everyone was happy, everyone but Kagome.

"Oi Kagome are you coming to the cafeteria with us" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No I'm not hungry" said Kagome leaving for the garden hoping for some peace.

"You think he's alright" asked Kaoru.

"Well now that I think he seems out of it" said Hikaru

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on the tree closing her eyes trying to find peace but couldn't with some people talking below her. She knew who it was it was Honey and Mori. Honey was doing most of the talking and Kagome would occasionally hear a 'Hn' or a 'yea'. Kagome jumped off the tree and landed in front of them. Mori was surprised he didn't even know that Kagome was on the tree.<p>

"Kago-chan! Why were you on the tree?" asked Honey putting a mouthful of cake in his mouth.

"Nothing just trying to relax" she answered looking at Mori.

"Want some cake~" asked Honey holding up another cake.

"No I'm fine" She said sitting in front of them as they ate their cake.

* * *

><p>Right after lunch they went back to classes and Kagome felt a bit better but still dizzy. She sat in class bored out of her mind ignoring the presence she knew wasn't supposed to be there. She sighed when classes were over knowing the idiots of the Host club would annoy her.<p>

"HARUHI! My Daughter! Did Kagome do anything to you Are you Ok? Why Are You Late and with Him" screamed Tamaki shaking Haruhi violently then pointing at Kagome. Kagome was annoyed enough she bit his finger hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he screamed and everyone looked at them.

"MAMMA MY SON IS BEING VIOLENT!" screamed Tamaki holding his finger.

"Well you did persist him" said Kyouya

"You Siding With Him No Fair!" yelled Tamaki at Kyouya and he just ignored them.

"Shut up you idiot" growled Kagome sitting on the couch closing her eyes.  
>Kyouya was on his laptop trying to open a file of Kagome. He was curious he couldn't figure out anything. Why he had no personal information on him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey aren't you ever curious on what Kyouya does in his laptop?" asked the twins. Everyone but Kagome looked at them and got up behind Kyouya.<p>

"Yes?" he asked

"Well we're wondering what you're doing" said Hikaru.

"Right now I just found some information on our Kagome" he smirked at his remark. Kagome glanced at him but didn't care at the moment what he found out.

"Well there was an incident just two days ago and apparently his family was involved and were murdered" said Kyouya. Kagome wasn't really surprised that he found out it was in the newspapers and on the news, but yet he couldn't find it.

They all looked at her and had sadness in their eyes.

"Kagome-" said Haruhi

"Don't say anything it's fine I'm fine so don't give me your damn pity" growled Kagome. -_**it's my fault if only I had been there I would have been able to stop it**_- she thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and it was Mori. She placed her hand on his "I'm fine" she told him.

Soon the guest arrived and everyone took on what they had too. Kagome had her guest falling head over heels for her.

"Is that your natural eye color?"

"How do you keep your skin so beautiful?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Which tea do you like?"

The question kept coming without answering the girls squealed when she stood up. Kagome was dizzy and needed something to calm it down. She poured the tea until all the room heard a loud CRASH. Kagome was on the floor feeling a jolt of pain landing on the floor.

* * *

><p>::Dream::<br>Kagome was sitting under a shady tree she was happy, a feeling she hasn't felt I a while. She saw someone running towards her. It was a small boy he had auburn hair in a small pony tail tied from a blue bow, his clear turquoise eyes looking at her. She was happy to see her with a smaller creature. She wanted to hug him desperately but she couldn't move. She opened her mouth to yell to, talk to him, to say anything. They were fading away it got colder she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Then she heard something, a wonderful voice come out of his mouth. "MAMA!" he yelled  
>::End Dream::<p>

Her eyes opened to see everyone there looking at her she had her jacket over her upper body.

"Shippo.." she said in a low voice. She sat up to see the worry in everyone's face, but Kyouya's.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Haruhi, Kagome pit her hand on her shoulder

"I'm fine don't worry I was just dizzy" she said not entirely lying.

"KAGO-CHAN! ARE YOU OK" cried Honey jumping on her hugging her tightly. The parted and Kagome ruffled his hair and he just stared at her.

"I'm fine" she repeated. Honey noticed his hand wet and looked at the red liquid on it.

"Wahhhh BLOOD" he screamed. Kagome looked at her shirt and noticed the blood seeping through almost half her shirt. She grabbed her jacket and put it on before they saw it.

"Kagome are you hurt!" asked Tamaki worriedly

"Didn't I say I was fine" she said getting up and heading for the door, but was stopped my Mori grabbing her arm.

"Mori can you please let go of me" she asked. He released her but grabbed her jacket before she was able to escape revealing the blood. Everyone gasped.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" asked the twins.

"How did you get that?" asked Tamaki. Kagome glared at Mori for taking off her jacket off.

"I...got into a little fight ok nothing too serious now can I have my jacket back?" she asked holding out her hand. Instead of giving her the jacket he grabbed her and carried her to another room.

"What are you doing?" she asked simply. He didn't know why he cared so much for Kagome, Why he felt it was his fault for not protecting Kagome.

"I'm fine don't worry" she reassured him. He set her down and went to get a first aid kit.

"I'll do it my self. Wait outside and I'll be done in a minute or two" she said pointing at the door and he did as instructed.

* * *

><p>He waited outside, the door was slightly opened and he peeked inside he saw Kagome take off his shirt and saw the scars, bruises and the wrapping around 'his' chest. He slightly blushed at the thought that 'he' could be a 'she'.<p>

"You know you don't have to stare" she said startling him.

"Sorry" he said

"Its fine" she said putting her shirt back on. He came in and looked at her straight in the eye.

"What happened?" he asked she looked at him as he got closer.

"I told you it was a fight-" she was cut off when she suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her. She didn't fight the hug, she hugged back and she smiled.

"It's nothing you should worry about Takashi" she said using his real name. He blushed but smiled "Ok" he said.

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat in his chair trying to find more information on Kagome Higurashi. He found nothing which worried him he couldn't find anything on him. He tried to hack any records of him but nothing either he was denied or the file was messing with his computer.<p>

"Dammit why is everything locked" he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Sesshomeru sat in his desk smirking at the attempt of a human trying to open one of hi little sisters files.<br>"Naïve human. Not even the smartest one could open them" he said

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks and sorry for the long wait ~<strong>

**please R&r**


	4. Old Friend

**SORRY im so sorry i havent updated, blame my teacher who ganged up on me giving me a crap-load of homework to do. Sorry to say the uploads of this story will slow down because of school srry T^T**

* * *

><p><strong>Old Friend<strong>

**CHapter 4  
><strong>

Kagome was at her home alone the way she liked it. Nobody to ask if she need something or if she was troubled. All day she felt the same presence she did when she was faint.

* * *

><p>She had enough, she got dressed and left for the woods. She dressed normally, nobody would recognize mainly because the only person who knew she was a girl was Haruhi. She finally arrived at the forest, the breeze was warm and inviting she liked it that way.<p>

"Show yourself! I know you're following me!" she yelled into the empty forest. She felt the presence move faster and faster. She quickly turned around only to find herself hugged by someone familiar. He was strong and taller than Kagome, she knew instantly who it was.

"Shippo" she said as the tears fell from her face.

"Mama" he said squeezing even tighter bot not wanting to let go of each other.

"I missed you so much" she said.

"Me too Mama" he said finally letting go of her. He looked the same, he was only taller and had human traits. She grabbed his hand and began to lead the way to her home.

"Mama? Where are we going?" he asked

"My house of course" she smiled brightly, something she hasn't done in a while. They arrived and Kagome served some tea.

"Mama! Guess what Sesshomeru told me" he said cheerfully

"I don't know" she answered

"I'm going to your school! I'm so excited I've never been to school but I'm smart I passed all the exams!" she almost yelled with glee.

"Really Sesshomeru-nii is going to pay for you" she sounded surprised mostly because Sesshomeru wasn't the closest to him. Shippo nodded happily as Kagome served him a piece of cake that Honey gave her.

"I think imma be in your class in SO happy to be with you Mama!" she cheered. After the cake Kagome asked him questions about the feudal era after she had left she was happy to hear that Kaede lived a bit longer after she left as well as Koga but he had died a century ago. She was happy and sad, but satisfied with his answers.

"Oh yea Sesshomeru said that he still wants you to train in your martial arts, archery, Everything!" he said. Kagome just groaned she didn't want to, but knew how horrifying her brother could be.

"Fine but when I can" she said.  
>After a few hours with her son he noticed he had to leave. It was already midnight.<p>

"Sorry mama but I have to go I have to get my uniform for tomorrow ok Bye Bye!" he almost yelled.

"Bye!" she said back smiling brightly. She had to start training and began to walk back to the woods, the peaceful woods.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Day<strong>

Kagome woke up on her bed sore. Her whole body ached after the training she did. She finally got up and changed arriving only a few minutes late. She took a seat while the twins were looking at her so was Haruhi.

"Yes can I help you" she said

"Well you see-" said Hikaru

"You seem different your-" hesitated Kaoru to tell her..

"You're smiling" finally said Haruhi looking at them. Kagome realized and her smile turned into a frown, but inside she was extremely happy especially with seeing Shippo alive. The teacher soon arrived and said "We have a new student...come in" he instructed. Kagome saw Shippo enter he looked handsome a lot of the girls were already blushing but not as many as when Kagome transferred.

"This is Shippo Kitsune in introduced yourself" said the teacher spelling his name on the board. Kagome laughed a bit at Shippo's last name.

"Hello I'm Shippo I hope we all get along!" he cheered and Kagome just smiled at him when he gave a small wave to her. The twins noticed what they did and were getting curious. Shippo took the seat behind Kagome and he was happier (if that's possible). During class Shippo was kicking his legs happily back and forth while writing a note. He threw it slightly unnoticed by the others. Kagome opened the note to find a picture it was both of them but in cat costumes. She smiled at the picture and sent a note back reading: 'Thank you Shippo that cheered me up' and he smiled while ignoring the lesson. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances as they saw the scene happen.  
>The lunch bell rang and everyone was out in a hurry mainly the girls to see the hosts get their lunches. Some had surrounded Shippo to ask questions along with some boys.<p>

"Where did you live before?"

"Umm"

"Is it in a foreign country?"

"Ehh"

"Do you live in a big mansion?"

"ah"

Kagome knew he was struggling with all the people around him and the questions and grabbed her son by the hand and dragged him out of the crowd. Most of her classmates were surprised she even interacted with the new student.

"Thanks Mama!" he said

"It's fine but you can't call me Mama here at school people don't know that I'm a girl" she said

"Ok Ma- no umm Kagome-chan?" he asked

"It's fine" she said. They walked around until they reached the rose garden.

"Wow this is amazing!" he said.

"Yea and peaceful" said Kagome closing her eyes. Shippo looked at his mother and knew she was very sad about everything, everything that happened before.

"Mama! Let me carry you!" he said unexpectedly and Kagome just looked at him as he crouched down.

"Are you sure" she asked him and he nodded. She got on his back and he quickly stood up and smiled.

"Hold on tight 'kay mama" he said as be began to run a bit faster than a normal human. Kagome was laughing and smiling a feeling she sort of missed.

* * *

><p>Tamaki heard of the new 'handsome' student Shippo Kitsune and was determined to find him. The rest of the members followed behind the 'king' as he asked where Shippo was. Kyouya wasn't particularly interested in this new student, but….<p>

Honey was on Mori's back and he looked out the enormous window.

"Hey! There Kago-Chan! And he's with someone" he said pointing outside. All the hosts turned around.

"Yea that's-"

"But with who?" said the twins

They saw Kagome smiling and even laughing on the back of a student both happy, but only interesting Kyouya more.

"Whoever it is he's making him very happy" said Haruhi carefully saying 'him'

"Let's go down there and ask that student what the secret is of making Kagome smile" said Tamaki confidently. Mori felt a tug in his heart while he watched them.

'Why do I feel like this...?' He thought as he walked behind everyone.

* * *

><p>Kagome was laughing when Shippo tripped over a rock. He put a fake hurt face and she just smiled.<p>

"Mama! Kiss it and make it better" he said rubbing his forehead. Kagome kissed his forehead and rubbed his temples.

"Hai hai much better?" she asked and he just nodded. He hugged her and she just smiled.

"Kagome?" said Tamaki. He eyes went from a nice warm feeling to a cold gaze. She turned around to find the whole host club and Kyouya writing down notes. She got really annoyed and turned back to Shippo completely ignoring them.

"Shippo...here" she said as she took out something from her bag. She handed him his favorite flavored lollipop, cherry. His eyes beamed with happiness.

"Wah! Thank you Ma- no Kagome-chan!" he almost yelled he pressed the button and his candy began to spin.

"Kagggooommeee is ignoring us!" yelled Tamaki

"Well it is unusual to even see him smile" said Kyouya and she glared at him. Shippo was just happily licking his lollipop not knowing what was going on.

"Wow! Kago-chan your really nice" said Honey. She just stood up and gave them a look. She started to walk away.

"Oh and Kyouya if you try to ask Shippo anything about me or even try to do a background check I will personally brake your face" she whispered, making sure Kouya was the only one to listen.

"Ah wait" said Shippo running after his mother.

"Wait Shippo Kitsune" said Tamaki dramatically and both of them stopped. Tamaki got close to Shippo and began to look at him at all angles.

"Hmmmm...will you join the Host club?" he asked. Shippo just gave him a questioning look.

"No he will not" Kagome answered for him and grabbed his hand to walk away when she bumped into Mori.

"Sorry" she said blushing a bit but only noticeable to Mori and he just stood aside in a slight shock.

"Wait! Consider it!" yelled Tamaki all dramatic as if his life depended on it.

* * *

><p>Classes were in session and Kagome was bored without do anything especially because it was History class. She looked out the window feeling her eyelids becoming heavy. She wanted to sleep but the bell rang and she had to go to the 'dammed host club'. She knew they were all there and ready to ask questions. She entered and they stared at her and she just glared at them well just at the guys Haruhi not so much. She sat down when her phone rang.<p>

"Yes" she said

"Mama I'm going to Sesshomeru's to train ok bye-bye see you tomorrow" said Shippo in a hurry and hung up. She was going to tell him that there was no school tomorrow but was too late. She shut her phone with a sigh.  
>Mori watched her as she rested her head on the table. Kagome was soon asleep and the others weren't brave enough to wake 'him' up. Mori stared at her 'Kagome looks peaceful' he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>:::<strong>Dream<strong>:::

Kagome had killed Naraku now she had her dying lover in her arms. The tears wouldn't stop she didn't want to stop.

"Inuyasha! Don't die...please!" she said trying to keep him alive until he reached his limit. There was no answer and she clutched him closer to her. She could hear his breathing slowing down.

"...Good...Bye...I love...You...Kagome" he said his last words

:::**End**:::

* * *

><p>Mori was still glancing at Kagome when he had the chance and he noticed. Tears fell from Kagome's face and he felt instantly worried. He stood up and excused himself from his guests. He walked up to Kagome and everyone watched as he approached 'him'.<p>

"Kagome" he said placing his hand on her shoulder causing her to wince. His worry increased and he shook her a bit and she finally opened her eyes.

"What?" she almost growled but noticed her face was wet. She glared at the people watching making them turn around quickly while Kyouya was still taking notes.

"You ok?" asked Mori

"Yea just a memory" she said standing up. And heading for the door.

"Kago-chan where are you going?" asked Honey

"I'm leaving sorry see you Monday bye" she said leaving leaving he Hosts in confusion.

* * *

><p>Kagome hated it, everything they all died trying to protect the damn jewel and herself. The only thing she had is her son and nothing is going to take him from her.<p>

* * *

><p>After the club was over and everyone was in the club room.<p>

"Don't you think that Kagome has many secrets?"'asked stupidly the king.

"Yea but today-" said Hikaru

"Was weird he was actually smiling" said Kaoru.

"Yes and there isn't much information on him either" said Kyouya and everyone gasped.

"You mean you can't find any information on him" asked Haruhi slightly shocked. Kyouya had to admit defeat and shook his head.

"It's settled then men and Haruhi" he said "We are going to follow Kagome to find out more about him" he said proudly.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the late-nezz pleazzz R&amp;r<strong>

**And sorry for any confusion or any errors**


	5. New Findings

**IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY i havent updated im such a long ass time, But High school is a BITCH to me. My English teacher is the most strict person you'll ever met and can be messed up too. Enough about my life here's the story and sorry again for the long wait and if there are any errors**

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<em>

"speaking"

New Findings

Chapter 5

Kagome lay down on her bed, 10:46 am, and she can still feel it. She let out a sigh thinking what she felt more the annoyance, the irritation or just plain pissed off.

"Why?...Why did those idiots have to stalk me?" she said to herself finally sitting up. She already had a headache creeping at the back of the head. She got up and began to change, wrapping her chest tightly and putting on he clothes.

"Might as well go" she said. Putting on her sweater she left her home.

* * *

><p>"Hey he's leaving" said Kaoru looking through his binoculars. The rest of the host club looked through the bushes.<p>

"Let's go before we lose him" said Honey hugging his bunny with his free arm. They all just nodded going a few feet behind Kagome making sure they weren't noticed.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked <em>it's stupid how they think they're not visible<em> she laughed silently to her self. She walked a mile or so just to clear her mind. It was already eleven close to twelve ignoring the hunger she was starting to feel. She heard a voice crying turning around she found a small girl crying over her scraped knee. Kagome walked towards the small girl.

"Oh no Kagome's probably going to scream at the little kid" said Tamaki hiding behind the wall

"He's not a monster sempai" said Haruhi wondering how she was even dragged into this.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at the small child as she cried. She picked her up and her crying slowly stopped. Kagome took her to a bench sat her down and took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from the girls knee.<p>

"t-thank you oniichan" she said willing away her tears.

"it's fine which one do you want?" Kagome asked holding up two different band-aids one with cute bunnies on it another with different polka dots on it.

"That one" she pointed at the polka dots one and Kagome smiled

"Yeah I like that one better too" she said placing it on the injury.

"Thank you!" said the girl happier this time.

"don't mention it" said Kagome said standing up ready to walk away.

"Onii-chan wait what's your name? I'm yuzuyu nice to meet you" she introduced herself

"hello Yuzuyu I'm Kagome it's nice to meet you too" she said laying her hand on her small head. Yuzuyu just smiled. She took Kagome's hand and began to lead her the other direction.

"Kagome-nii come let's play with my other friends" she said with such a big and enthusiastic smile Kagome just couldn't deny the small child.

"...ok" she said following.

* * *

><p>Kyouya wrote down everything he could while the rest were looking at her being taken away. Mori couldn't help but blush at the younger 'boy'. <em>What the hell is wrong with me he's a guy! Why do I feel like this?<em>he thought to himself trying not to blush.

* * *

><p>Yuzuyu led Kagome to other little kids playing a game red rover.<p>

"Yuzuyu who's this?" asked a little boy walking towards them

"This Kagome-nii he helped me and I wanna play with him let's all play together!" she said with a bright smile still holding Kagome's hand while the other children cheered.

"Okay what do you want to play?" asked Kagome looking a bit better than before.

"Hide and Seek!" the kids yelled and Kagome just gave a warm smile.

"Kagome-nii is it everyone hide !" said Yuzuyu while Kagome went to the tree and began to count to ten.

"6-7-8-9-10! Ready or not here I come" she said looking around.

She played around with the kids for an hour or so before the kids started to leave and she walked again for a while before ending up at a store.

"might as well I need some supplies" she said to herself as she walked in.

The hosts were amazed at the store resisting the urge to explore the whole store. They watched Kagome grab a few things and pay.

Kagome walked out carrying the plastic bags while the hosts walked behind her in 'stealth mode'. Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks and stood there.

"Oh crap she knows we're following her" said the twins.

"shhhhh" said Tamaki and Honey. Someone had jumped in front of her a few inches from her face.

"MAMA!" he screamed loud even the hosts heard.

"shhh" she told her son Shippo holding a finger to her mouth. And he gave her a 'sorry' look. '_mama _?' repeated the hosts as they heard the boy they wondered why he said that and his connection with Kagome. Mori looked at the boy and Kagome, how they acted it hurt him but didn't know why. Kyouya just wrote down all the information he could get with an occasional picture for evidence.

"Here let me carry those. Mama" he said whispering the last word.

"I'm sorry but if those idiots suspect anything I'm going to have to cover it up" she explained while she handed him the bags.

"You're amazing mama! How long have they been following you?" he asked walking beside her.

"All day it's getting annoying now" she crossed her arms wanting to have a normal, well not completely normal considering he's a demon and she's a miko, walk with her son.

"I'm tired of this Shippo dear can you do me a favor?" she asked him

"Yeah anything for you!" he said happily.

"Ok then on the count of three make a run for my house and put the bags in the kitchen while I get rid of these rich bastards" she said.

"Ok! I'll see you later then mama" he said hugging his mother while they made a stop at the corner.

"1" they stopped and looked around

"2" they got ready to run almost unnoticeable

"3!" they ran for it Shippo to the right Kagome to the left. Shippo made sure he ran fast enough to not be followed while Kagome ran quickly Turing at the nearest corner to come to a complete stop. She waited for the hosts to run after her.

"He ran this way hurry!" it was Tamaki running.

"3" Kagome counted

"2" they got closer to her

"1" she put her leg in front of Tamaki's as he ran making him fall flat on his face and the rest to a stop. Kagome smiled when she heard the the thump Tamaki made.

"Wow that was louder than I expected" she smiled

"Kagome! How did you find out!" asked Tamaki getting up from the cracked floor.

"I've known since this morning you should learn to be more discrete" she said

"How is that possible we were very quite" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"Yeah quite" she said turning around to walk away but her stomach growled. She blushed as her hand flew to her abdomen.

"That's right I still haven't eaten" she said to herself.

"Well it is around lunch time how about lunch" said Kyouya with a gleam to his glasses.

"Yea Kago-Chan LET'S EAT!" cheered Honey.  
><em>Damn this kid I can't say no<em> she thought as Honey took her arm.

"...fine" she almost let out a growl.

"There's a small restaurant around here" said the twins

"No way in hell I'm going to one of those restaurants so bye" she tried to leave.

"Let's go come on!" said Honey as Mori was brave enough to grab Kagome she was on his shoulder. She was pissed off.

"Let. Me. Go!" she growled and Mori just made a noise but didn't pay attention to her direction.

"Ah Mori-sempai i think you should put him down" said Haruhi as she noticed the frustration in Kagome's expression. Mori didn't want to put Kagome down but he knew Kagome would be angry and he didn't want that.

He put her down and she shot a small glare at him.

"Fine let's go" she said walking next to Haruhi.

"How'd you get sucked into this?" she whispered in her ear

"They dragged me along I didn't want to" she answered.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a small Italian restaurant. Kagome liked it but had no expression on her face to prove it.<p>

"Lets order" said the twins as the waiter came. Kagome saw each one of them how each had different tastes on everything even Hikaru and Kaoru. She ordered the simplest thing she could think of. Soup. They talked, well the hosts did while Kagome just observed ignored them. They had spent two hours sitting and talking.

"Let's go" said Kagome getting up and walking away. The hosts walked after her. They walked for a bit until they came to a complete stop.

"Your rides will be here shortly" she said in a sad voice but hardly noticeable.

"How did you get their number it's exclusively open to a few families" said Kyouya raising an eyebrow.

"That reminds me" she said taking out a card of her pocket.

"Here" she gave him a card holding the number of the drivers.

"How did you take this?" he asked taking back the card a bit annoyed.

"I just took it" she said nonchalantly as the cars came around.

"Isn't this your old shrine?" asked Hikaru. He was right it was her old shrine, it still pained he to face facts about what had happened.

"Yes and good-bye" she said as the cars finally came to a stop.

"Bye" they all said with the exception of Kyouya and Mori. They began to get in their cars and Kagome started to walk up the long stairs. Everyone boarded their car except for Mori.

He observed her how she walked up the long stairs. Honey looked at Mori as he watched but said nothing.

"Let's go Takashi" he said but Mori didn't hear him. He watched Kagome come to a stop at the stairs almost to the top. He saw her run up the last few steps with great speed. It worried him.

"It's ok Mitsukuni. Bye" he said as he closed the door and ran up he stairs.

* * *

><p>She stopped running, tears streaming down her face. In front of her the Sacred Tree. She hated it, being constantly reminded that she was alone. She missed everyone Miroku, Sango, Souta, Grandpa, Mother, Inuyasha.<p>

Her knees buckled as she cried in front if the tree, the tree she first met her late lover.

"...Kagome" said a voice. She recognized it but didn't turn to see him. She felt a hand place on her shoulder.

"Mori.." she whispered. He didn't know what came over him. He was on his knees in front of her, embracing her. Her hands pounded his chest weakly, she wanted to be alone but he wouldn't let her.

"...please leave me alone Mori...please" she was asking begging him but he still wouldn't do it. The minutes felt like hours but little by little her tears began to stop. She was blushing at the position they were in. Mori just looked deep into Kagome's eyes as she did the same. Their lips clashed together. They didn't know how it happened or why but it didn't matter in the moment. After a few minutes they parted and Kagome was blushing furiously hiding her eyes with her short hair.

"s-sorry" he said looking away also blushing. She couldn't believe what happened.

"Sorry" she said before running away. Mori wanted to run after 'him' but he couldn't his legs wouldn't move.  
>She ran faster and faster finally reaching a stop. She was crying again she felt bad for leaving, but the kiss felt good.<p>

She shook her head at the thought of the kiss blushing.

"Why?" she asked herself.

Why was a question for many thing, many things she wanted answered.

* * *

><p>He walked home thinking, in shock.<p>

"I-I kissed him" he said to himself almost arriving home. He didn't know what was right anymore.

Why?

'Why did I do it? But why does it feel...right?'

* * *

><p>THeres the chapter srry again for the long wait <strong>ANYWAYS<strong> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	6. Pool Fun

**OKay. i know im an ass for not updating and Im SORRY really! Real lifes been a real bitch and with Basketball practice. All fun n games until i confessed n get turned down by someone close to me. So yea a lot of complications but today your lucky because...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Pool Fun

Kagome sat under an umbrella sitting on a chair wonder how in the hell was she dragged into this. The last thing she remembered was walking towards the club with Haruhi and seeing the twins.

* * *

><p>1 Hour earlier~<p>

"damn I don't want to go today" Kagome said walking along Haruhi who was carrying a few books.

"Me neither I have to study" said Haruhi watching where she walking hoping not to trip. Kagome noticed her struggle so she grabbed a few of them to lighten the load.

"Oh you don't have to" she spoke but Kagome interrupted

"I don't you to fall" was all she said.  
>She saw, or felt, the twins coming and grabbed Haruhi and herself. They threw them in the limo and drags away.<p>

* * *

><p>Now~<p>

"That's right" she said as she remembered. Tamaki took Haruhi to put a swimsuit and Kagome didn't want anything to be revealed even if it was just a small scar so she wore some sweat pants and a long sleeve. She just closed her eyes hoping it was a dream and she was in class. She sighed when she opened her eyes again. Looking straight ahead she saw him blushing furiously she looked away. Mori noticed Kagome's stare and blushed as well trying to figure out a way to say sorry.

"Takashi. Is something wrong?" asked Hunny as he floated on the water.

"Nothing" he said trying not to blush.

"...okay" Honey decided to let the subject drop after seeing his cousins expression.

Haruhi came back without a swimsuit but a yellow sweater and green shorts. The twins began to complain about not having a swimsuit. Kagome decided to have a little fun with it. She walked up to her and cupped her face with her hands.

"What a shame you would have looked really cute" said Kagome while Haruhi just had a look on her face.

"NOOOOOO! Get Away From My Daughter You Trouble Maker!" yelled Tamaki running toward them.

"Shut up. You're being too loud" said Kagome covering her ears.

The twins, Tamaki and Haruhi began to argue a bit while Kagome decided to get something to drink. Mori was a few feet away and she instantly blushed.

"Don't get closer." she almost growled out. He wanted to apologize but getting close seemed impossible. She grabbed her drink and walked to Honey who seemed the furthest from Mori.

"Hi Kago-Chan!" said Honey as he swam on the moving current.

"Hello" she said sipping her drink. She felt a cold aura next to her she knew exactly who it was.

"Yes" she said not looking up from her drink.

"I noticed the small 'warning' you gave Mori-sempai did anything happen between you two?" he asked slightly smiling. Kagome blushed but still didn't look away from her drink.

"Kago-chan did something happen you two seem to be acting strange" said Honey looking up to Kagome. She looked away still blushing.

"Nothing happened...nothing" she said her eyes suddenly saddened as she remembered Inuyasha.

"Kago-" Honey was cut off when they heard Tamaki scream and hit something hard. A totem pole. Kyouya began to walk to Tamaki to see the damage until everyone heard a roar. The water becoming bigger and bigger.

"Mitskuni!" yelled Mori as he saw his cousin in the enormous wave. Kagome instantly jumped up the right hight to wrap her arms around Honey and be swallowed by the wave.

"Kagome!" screamed Haruhi as she saw the scene. They were already taken by the water.  
>Tamaki, Mori, Haruhi and the twins went running after them but ended up getting cashed by alligators.<p>

"What was that all about" asked Haruhi horrified

"I forgot to tell you about the reconstruction." said Kyouya and the rest just stared at him. They all seemed worried about the missing hosts, with the exception of Kyouya. They felt the small droplets fall upon them and quickly went under a small hut for protection against the rain.

* * *

><p>She was on the floor still unconscious from the 'rescue' she had done. The small drops of rain falling on her face finally waking her up. Her blue eyes gazed up to the gray sky, but made her wonder.<p>

"Aren't we inside?" she asked out load to no one in particular. She sat up to find herself hurt. Lifting up her shirt she found a bruise thinking it was the impact when landing. Staring up was difficult with the pain increasing as she stood. She felt it another presence comic right to her but she already knew who it was.

"KAGO-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?" yelled Hunny.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry" she said and Hunny just stood there staring at her with growing eyes.

"wha- ...shit" she looked at her body to find her bindings loose leaving her exposed.

"You're a GIRL!" yelled Hunny. Kagome just sighed and looked at the smaller figure.

"Yes Hunny I am girl" she confessed looking at his brown eyes he seemed a bit sad.

"Why didn't you tell us? You don't trust us?" he asked on the verge of tears.

"I do I just wanted to see how long it took to figure it out" she answered honestly. He just nodded and smiled. Kagome found no way to bind herself and now it was hopeless from hiding it from the other and her wet clothed weren't helping, but at least she could hide her injuries.

"Come on let's go" said Hunny grabbing her and walking straight ahead.

* * *

><p>Mori was following his instinct to where Hunny was,but he wanted to find Kagome more than his cousin. He heard a small yell from behind him and knew who it was.<p>

"Haruhi" was all he said as he picked up the smaller figure into his arms. He knew they were close to them he could feel it.

"Hey you! Put the small boy Down!" they turned to see armed men surrounding them. Mori started to get into position for an attack.

"TAKASHI! Move!" they heard a scream come from nowhere and Mori did as commanded. Hunny swung in 'Money style' from a vine making his foot connect to the man's face. Haruhi watched in amazement as the small boy she knew as sweet and gentle turned to hard ass. After just a few minutes Hunny was done with all the men.

"Fighting with my friends is a big No-No" said Hunny as he slightly pouted. Mori let down Haruhi who seemed amazed at Hunny.

Kagome struggled to keep up with Hunny and decided not to push herself more than she already has. Her bruise seem to hurt at each step she took. Finally arriving to see Hunny kick ass and see how well he was at fighting. She knew already by his aura he was an excellent fighter but wanted to see for herself.

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Haruhi as she appeared from behind the tree.

"I'm fine" she said standing up straight.

"Hunny! Kagome!" yelled the 'king' running towards them as well as the others.

Mori just stared eyed widened at Kagome. The rest of the hosts did as well with the exceptions of Hunny and Haruhi.

"You're a GIRL!" they screamed.

"yeah unfortunately the wave loosened my bindings and now you all know" she stated trying to cover herself. Kyouya handed her a towel and she immediately wrapped it around herself. They began to walk towards the exit, Mori and Kagome being the lasts ones.

"I'm...sorry" said Mori having Kagome stop dead in her tracks.

"it's...fine don't worry about it" said Kagome looking at her feet blushing furiously at the thought of them. They walked closer to the others to hear their conversation.

"I'd like to go to the beach" said Haruhi

"Then it's decided next time we're going to the beach!" announced Tamaki having the twins and Hunny cheer.

"I won't lie. I did enjoy it" said Kagome making Mori blush.

"You're different" said Mori and she just looked at him and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>today im updating twice :)<strong>


	7. The Mile Run

**Chapter 7**

The mile run

It had been raining all night and Kagome refused to sleep at all. She stayed up all night on her roof even if it was raining. She didn't feel like doing anything all she did was look up and think about everything. Finally she decided to go inside her home after the rain had stopped. She stepped into the shower but it didn't make a difference she was already soaked.

She changed to her uniform and began to walk to school. It was cold outside but she didn't really care at the moment. She kept walking to school until she reached her class. She felt light headed but just sat down and closed her eyes. The twins looked at her as well as Haruhi.

"Oi Kagome-chan" said the twins she would have glared but was to tired.

"What?" she said still with her eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" asked Haruhi

"peachy" she remarked as the teacher entered.

"Today we will do something different. We have block periods so we will have Physical Education for first period today" said the teacher as everyone just groaned and complained.

They all began to walk to the locker rooms to change. All the hosts had PE at the same period so they were all there. Everyone changed and headed out to the field for attendance. They all had different places because of their grade levels. Mori occasionally glancing at Kagome who seemed out of it.

"Today we will run the mile so try your best" said the teacher. Everyone hated the mile especially since the track was wet people could slip but that was no excuse.

All the four classes gathered up at the starting line and got ready. Kagome knew Shippo wouldn't be there because he had business to take care of she didn't want school to interfere so she let him miss.

"Ready! Set! Go!" yelled the teachers as hey blew their whistles. They all began to run some jog others walked. Kagome had a great speed she was the first one of the crowd behind her were Mori and Hunny within the crowd of running students were the rest of the hosts.

Mori couldn't believe his eyes when Kagome was the lead runner. She ran her laps with such speed it looked like she wasn't even running anymore.

Kagome wasn't even running at her full capacity but her head slowed her speed. She was at her last lap and once she took her last step she was dizzy she couldn't even stand. The teacher helped her up and congratulated she finished her mile in 4 minutes and 21 seconds, the fastest Ouran has seen. Her face felt warm but concluded it was from the run. Dizziness was overpowering her but she kept her cool.

"How many laps does Haruhi Fujioka need" she asked her teacher.

"this is his last lap" answered the teacher. Kagome nodded and walked towards the field and saw Haruhi running towards her last lap.

"Hi" was all Haruhi said. Kagome, feeling like complete crap, ran beside Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi. You can do it, this is your last lap" motivated Kagome.

They ran together, Haruhi pushing herself to the finish line.

"Almost there come on" said Kagome as they reached the last yard, but Haruhi's pace slowed down. Kagome went behind her and pushed her to the finish line.

"There you're done" said Kagome panting

"T-thank you Kagome" she said and Kagome smiled.

Her time was 9 minutes flat her best time yet. Haruhi was catching her breath while Kagome went away from the host club surrounding Haruhi. She leaned against the tree trying to settle her throbbing head and her body.

"what the Fu-" she stopped when she felt her body weaken getting heavier to support. She finally gave into the heaviness and passed out right there and then.

* * *

><p>All the hosts were congratulated Haruhi for her effort.<p>

"You did a good job Haruhi" said Tamaki

"Thank Kagome" she said looking around

"Wait where is Kago-chan?" asked Hunny. They all looked around and Mori looked around worriedly. He saw her on the ground unconscious.

"Kagome!" he said rushing to her side. He lifted her up she was burning up.

"I'll call a doctor" said Kyouya opening his phone

"..no doctors...don't make the call" said Kagome as her eyes were failing to stay open. They wanted to call but to have Kagome punish them later wasn't worth it...was it?

Mori had ran to the club room where it was quite and less crowded from all the girls. They settled Kagome down on one of the couches. Her face was red, burning hot she panting.

Kyouya was making a call.

"Hello?"

"wait didn't she say not to the call?" asked Kaoru

"I'm calling Shippo not the doctor" he said as Shippo answered the phone. He asked him to come down because Kagome had a fever with that only Shippo was making his way to his mother.

Mori couldn't believe what he saw next Kagome was crying. He could clearly see she was in pain not just physically but emotionally. He hated the look on her face even if she was unconscious she was hurt. All of the hosts were around her wanting to help but were clueless on how.

"MAMA!" screamed Shippo as he ran into the room he didn't care if they heard him or questioned him he wanted his mother and no one was going to get in his way. He kneeled beside Kagome and took her hand. He probably more worried than the others.  
>-<em>mama. He said it again<em>- thought Kyouya as he wrote down some notes.

"Please don't...Inuya-" pleaded Kagome before Shippo's grip on her hand tightened and began to talk in a different language.

"Kagome, He's dead remember that was a long time ago. Inuyasha he's dead remember come back to me to us your friends her at Ouran. You don't have to worry Naraku is dead he won't harm anyone anymore please come Mama" Shippo said with everyone giving him a confused look not understanding what he had just said but it seemed to calm Kagome down.

"What language was that?" asked Haruhi

"Ancient Japanese...Kagome will be fine you guys can go back to class" reassured Shippo but they all gave him a questioning look.

"Are you sure?" asked everyone even Kyouya

"She'll be fine don't worry" he said with a reassuring smile. They all left to their classes but Mori couldn't he'll but feel bad for leaving Kagome even if it was with Shippo.

* * *

><p>After an hour that everyone left Mori couldn't take it and began to walk to Kagome.<p>

Shippo sat there with his mother until his cellphone began to ring.

"Hello...Sesshomeru" said Shippo, Kagome still awake was eavesdropping. Sesshomeru was asking, well more like demanding, that Shippo go back to their work and he argued that he had something more important.

"Go if you have to" she said weakly

"...but mama-" he was interrupted.

"I'm fine Shippo it's fine if you have to go then go ok" she said trying to convince him in going.

"...fine then" Shippo finally gave up and stood as Kagome sat up and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"bye" she waved at him.

Within a few minutes Mori was in the clubroom looking for Kagome. She was asleep and alone he walked towards her, he was close to her close enough to hear her small voice in her dreams.

"Don't...go please" she said Mori, of course, worried shook her to wake her up but she wouldn't open her eyes.

* * *

><p>::Dream::<p>

Kagome cradled her love, Inuyasha, as his life slipped right through their fingers.

"Please Inuyasha don't go don't die!" she cried, begging him. His blood mixed with hers on her clothing. Her hand were now cold, wet with the red liquid of death.

She was somewhere else in the forest of Inuyasha. She was alone but she felt it his presence in front of her. She was crying as he appeared right there as if he was alive. He just smiled at said: " Don't cry Kagome...after you go

to your time please go find someone to love"

"I can't!" she screamed tears streaming down her face. He kissed her for the last time.

"You have to"

::End::

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" Mori shook her until her eyes snapped open. She looked around the room and then at him she was still a bit shaken up and didn't know what came over her. Mori didn't know what happened to her but the next hung he knew her arms were wrapped around him.<p>

_Find someone to love_

The words kept ringing in her ear.

She kept hold of him not wanting to let go.

_Find someone to love._

**_Again._**

She calmed down after a minute or two and looked at Mori right in his eyes she could tell he cared. He cupped her face and asked what was wrong but Kagome didn't hear him. She leaned closer to him until their lips came together. Mori couldn't believe believe it but didn't want to stop. The kiss broke after a short few moment.

"I'm sick remember" she stated and he just gave a small chuckle. He ruffled her hair and she blushed. They both knew in a few moments they wouldn't be alone anymore. Mori stood up but Kagome took his hand stopping him they didn't say a word. The door opened. Kagome let go and stood up.

"Kago-chan are you ok"'said Hunny with the rest of the host club behind him waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine...but I'm going to miss today's activities I still kinda feel like crap" she explained and Kyouya wrote some things down.

"Fine" he said and Kagome walked out of the room

"Bye" she said before she shut the door.

_Find someone to love_

She ran home trying to get home as fast as she can. She finally got home inside her room panting leaning on her door.

_Find someone to love_

"Could he be...?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it please R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Under the Sun

**Sorry for the big delay season just finished n have a research paper due. yea freshman so im lost.**

**Srry again for the delay**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_**Under the Sun**_

:::Dream:::

'thoughts'

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting on the sofa, the farthest from Mori still pondering about Inuyasha's words.<p>

_Find someone to love_

She closed her trying to clear her mind, but kept going to the same subjects either Inuyasha or her times in the Fuedal era she thought of everything, everyone even the cold bastard who killed everyone she loved. She hated the thought of him, as the image of Naraku appeared in her mind she snapped her eyes open to see the hosts staring at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Haruhi

"Fine...what's with all the swimsuits?" she asked as she looked around at all the kinds of swim wear.

"Don't you remember we're doing to the beach." said Hikaru as Kaoru just glared, but Kagome brushed it off.

"and?" she asked

"We're finding one for Haruhi" Hikaru said looking at a pink two piece.

"WILL YOU PERVS STOP HARASSING MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Tamaki with a baseball bat him his hands.

"so we ain't going?" they asked

"of course we're going who said we weren't?" replied Tamaki.

"And if you haven't forgotten Haruhi isn't the only girl either" said Kyouya typing away on his laptop.

"Kago-chan do you want a bikini?" asked Honey. Both Mori and Kagome blushed and she could she Honeys mischievous aura around him and she just covered her face.

"No, besides what are we going to do? Entertain the girls" asked Kagome staring at the ceiling.

"That is correct" answered Kyouya not looking at her.

"Wait!...then Haruhi won't be able to wear the bikini" the twins whinnied holding up the pink two piece.

"What a shame" said Haruhi in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

><p>Kagome just laid down under the umbrella next to Haruhi who was watching the rest of the club. Kagome wore her school uniform, without the jacket and the first two buttons on her shit unbuttoned, her pants rolled up to her ankle. Frankly she didn't care what she wore but she was happy it was option to host the girls so she was free for the day. She was bored so finally she got up and wandered around. She saw everyone doing something like the Kyouya on his laptop, Tamaki entertaining, Haruhi walking, Honey and Mori digging, and the twins playing with a big ball. Kagome looked at them and she noticed Kaoru, he was glaring at her but she didn't care at the moment. She kept walking along the beach to find Haruhi saving the rest from a centipede.<p>

"You guys are wusses" she said looking at them.

"Hey!" said Tamaki

"What? You guys let Haruhi who isn't even a guy touch a centipede and you who are, are creeped out by them...wuss" she explained looking at the tall rock in front of them.

Both Haruhi and Kagome were walking talking about common thing but they sat in silence for a while and with Kagome's sharpened senses she heard the hosts conversation.

"They're idiots" she said when she heard about their "Lets find Haruhi weakness game"

Kagome stood up and walked closer to the water. Personally she would have dove in the water the minute they came, but with all the people around it would have to wait for later.

Haruhi was just walking along the shore when Honey had taken her away to 'scare' her with a common phobia of small places but failed. Kagome watched all of the hosts try except Kyouya who was the 'dealer' in this game providing the reward. Kagome was bored so decided to walk with Haruhi, two girls and the twins just to see their trick against Haruhi. They were in a cave, cold, dark almost quiet of all noises except the dripping water and fresh footsteps.

"The locals don't dare come here" said Kaoru

"They say with the big tides people die here" said Hikaru with a flashlight under his chin.

"And their ghost still wonder here!" they said in fusion. A plastic hand grabbed Haruhi's shoulder and a 'ghost' appeared from above.

"AHHHHHHHHH" the two girls screamed in terror while both Haruhi and Kagome had annoyed expressions.

"Aren't you scared?" asked Hikaru

"well, I've never actually seen a ghost so why be scared of something that I haven't see ?" she said and walked out of the cave with the rest of the girls.

* * *

><p>Three of the girls were on the cliff looking at the sunset.<p>

"It's so beautiful up here" one of them said.  
>Haruhi watching from below said, "Because it's pretty high"<p>

"its ok don't worry!" they yelled back.

"Hey dude there some hot chicks up there!" the three girls heard a guy said

" yea and they're all alone" the other agreed.

"Hey ladies how bout having some real fun" they asked getting closer

"This is a private beach" the girls in a white bathing suit said

"So we are alone" the other said hugging two of the girls.  
>As he got closer to the girl he felt a sharp pain on his back<p>

"What the hell!" he screamed

"You heard them leave them alone" said Haruhi with a stern voice.

"Or what? What are you ganna do girl? Huh?" he came closer and closer to Haruhi until he had a hold of her wrists.

* * *

><p>Kagome was walking around finally decided to cut her pants to shorts. The breeze felt nice, she was enjoying everything. Then she heard it two voices both male and unrecognized. She ran towards the cliff as she saw one of the girls running towards her. She dashed past Kagome towards the rest. Kagome knew there was something wrong and ran to her full capacity. She was right there on top of the cliff within a minute.<p>

"Hey!" she shouted angrily looking at the guy grabbing Haruhi.

"Lookie here we have another lil' boy wanting to be a hero" they laughed.  
>Kagome was beyond pissed, she had it. Kagome ran and hit the guy square in the face letting the two girls go.<p>

"Run!" she instructed them.

Kagome didn't know he was still conscious until he grabbed a fist full of her shirt punching her with all his power. It was stupid that that punch actually did hurt her but right now she just wanted to get Haruhi to safety. They were right on the ledge as she heard the guy laughing.

"How bout a swim?" pulling Haruhi down. Her next move was instinct. She kneed the guy in the gut running toward Haruhi, grabbing her hand and pulled her to the cliff making her fall instead.

"KAGOME!" she heard a scream before the vision went all black.

:::dream:::  
>She heard it. It was evil and she hated it. The bastard was laughing. Laughing at her for holding her lover.<br>She glared at him but she saw nothing, just heard laughter.

"Bastard, controller, Liar, maniac" she whispered insults to him but kept hearing laughter. Until there was a warm light that hit her  
>:::end:::<p>

She opened her eyes to find herself in Tamaki's arms. His aura read worry and a bit of anger. He put her down and Kyouya handed Tamaki a shirt to cover Kagome with.

"The doctor should be here shortly" said Kyouya.

"...why?" asked Tamaki looking at both girls. They turned to him and Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulder.

"Are you like Hunny-sempai? A expert martial artist?" he asked

"No" she answered

"How could you think, a girl, by yourself can take on two guys" he said

"It has nothing to do whether I'm a girl or a boy. I was there, there was no time to think-" she was interrupted

"Next time think about it you idiot! You're a girl!" he shouted

"I apologize for you having to come to safe us, but I don't see why so mad about" she said.  
>Kagome had just about enough; if he said anything she would knock him out without another thought. She began to walk away from the crowd.<p>

"Kagome! You too. You are a girl and to take on those guys-" he was cut off by a furious Kagome

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." she glared at him but he stood his ground

"Being a girl does not mean I am weak. You know nothing about me so you have no right to call me weak in any way. You sexist bastard" she growled scaring everyone. She continued to walk back to the mansion.

The guys were in the dinning hall looking out side the tall window.

"It looks so gloomy outside. Maybe rain" said Honey

"Well the atmosphere in here isn't much of an improvement" said Kaoru

"What do you mean?" asked Honey

"well just look at the king. He feels guilty for what he did. And did you see Kagome, she was pretty pissed" said Hikaru

"Oh" said Honey as they all turned to see Haruhi and Mori as they entered the room. Everyone could feel, touch the awkwardness in the room.

* * *

><p>Kagome was on the roof of the building, the phone attached to her ear.<p>

"Mama! How are you doing? I haven't seen you in so long! Sesshomeru won't let me leave until I have completed this assignment" said Shippo

"What is this assignment?" she asked looking up at the sky

"I have to learn a lot of martial arts moves and a lot more for Jujitsu and swordsman ship" he explained. Kagome felt a rain drop land on her cheek. She got up and went back inside.

"At least your learning how to defend yourself" she told her adopted son.

"Mama what's wrong, I can sense an uneasiness in your voice" he said

"You know you may look like a 16 year old boy, but you don't act like it" she said walking down the hall.

"Of course I'm umm a few hundred years old" he said.

"A few hundred? Anyways I just wanted to talk to you I haven't seen you in a while" she said

"I so happy you called mama! Sorry I have to go Sesshomeru wants me" he explained

"ok then bye Shippo" she ended the call. She was leaning on the dark wooden door. She hated her pajamas, they were too revealing. Sesshomeru had replaced all her clothes that she already had packed to others he knew she didn't like. Her pj's were some small shorts and a tank top both blue flowery.

She didn't want to see the idiot kings face, no way in hell she was apologizing to him. She entered the room and washed her face in the bathroom. She went back out and felt it, there was someone in the room. A large hand covered her mouth and the other grabbed her hand pulling them to her back. She didn't show any weakness, no emotions. She had to keep calm, but it was almost impossible in the pitch dark room. She slammed her foot onto his making him loose his grip. Hoping the next move would free her, she slammed her body backwards to him until he fell and hit the wall. Lightning struck. Lighting the room she saw his face.

"...Mori" she looked at him, sitting on the floor looking right at her.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" she glared him. He didn't say a word; he just got up getting closer to her. She stepped backwards until she hit the wall. She was trapped.

"What? Do you want me to scream?" she asked him. His face was so close to hers.

'damn. Stupid rich bastard ' she thought.

He grabbed her arm and threw her on the queen sized bed. He pinned her down, looking down on her. She saw him, his eyes were different, he was different.

"you say that being a woman doesn't matter, What if you were in this situation?" he asked

He was strong she couldn't get free, she struggled but Mori held her down. Lightning struck again. She felt his lips on hers. If this was any other situation she would have actually enjoyed, but it wasn't, he wasn't himself.

"Wake up" she said. Looking at him, he got closer.

"Wake up, Dammit!" she finally had the power to push him off the bed. She heard a Thud when he landed and looked down at him.

"...sorry...you okay?" she asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. What happened?" he said standing up. She observed his movements and eyes.

"My god. Is that the way you act when you tired?" she asked. He looked at her knowing what she meant, he's been told before that he acts entirely different with tiredness.

"Sorry" he apologized still in a sleep state. She could tell he was honestly sorry.

"Don't worry about it" she said. He stood up and sat next to her on the bed.

"...but I get what you mean...you were only trying to prove what Tamaki said was right" she told him and he nodded. She saw him hung his head and she just stared. His movement startled her as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down next to him. He hugged her down to the bed she had an annoyed face but he didn't seem to notice. It was as if he was in a trance he wouldn't listen to a word she said. His head was getting comfortable on her neck.

"You know you're really cute when you're annoyed" he smirked. She just looked away, she was turning three different shades of red.

"No. Actually you're just cute in general" he kissed her cheek and then went back to her neck falling asleep.

"Shut up. Baka" she said looking at his sleeping face.

* * *

><p>They were all getting ready to leave. She potted Tamaki ranting on about how he wasn't a pervert.<p>

"Idiot king" she called out and he walked to her

"Sorry, that's all I'm going to say" she told him

"Don't worry about it Kagome" he smiled

"Hey Kahome you know that Tono is a big perv" Hikaru said

"Really? I'm going to change your name to King of the pervs" she smirked.

"That's mean" he whinned.

They all ran to the car locking out Tamaki and drove away.  
>Kagome sat next to Mori and glanced at him.<p>

"You're cute too" she mumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have next chapter we have another visitor from Kagome's past<strong>_

_**;P**_


	9. Jealousy

**PENIS** alright i know more than half of you looked her ;) **  
><strong>i wanna say sorry for being late so enjoy:

and sorry for any errors you may find

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Jealousy

Classes were boring as ever, sitting for hours on your ass learning things that are either easy or boring. Kagome liked most of her classes except math. Sure she was passing but the thought of sitting down and trying to solve problems that take too long to figure out and then be taught there's a simpler way was dreadful. She was bored out of her mind.

'How could Haruhi sit here and pay attention so intently?' she thought

The bell rang.

"Finally!" she said screeching her arms, she bumped someone with her arm.

"Sorry...Kaoru" she apologized but he just glared at her. All the students had left it was only Haruhi and Kagome left.

"hey do you know what's Kaoru's problem he's been glaring at me ever since we went to the pool" she asked Haruhi

"I don't know. He may just be having a bad day" she said

"Whatever. Come on let's eat!" she grabbed Haruhi's hand before she could answer.

"ah but I can't afford the meals here" she said as Kagome pulled her

"Don't worry it's on me" she said cheerfully

"But I thought it was your brother with money" she looked at her but she smirked

"True but since I feel like today is ganna be good day I stole my brother wallet" she pulled out a black wallet out of her pocket.

"Isn't that bad. Won't he get mad" asked Haruhi getting worried.

"Nah the worst thing that can happen...well you shouldn't worry about that" she said smiling.

'wow Kagome has a nice smile she should smile more' thought Haruhi

"I would smile mote but then it'd be harder to scare the idiots" she said and Haruhi just smiled

'Did I say that out loud?' she wondered

'I should be more careful' Kagome thought. She opened the huge doors that led to the cafeteria.

"Damn this is big" she looked around.

"I've only been here a few times myself" said Haruhi. They walked to menu and ordered what they wanted. They sat somewhere that was a bit more private and somewhere where the host club couldn't find them.

The happily ate their food, Haruhi seemed so relaxed eating and talking with Kagome. *click*

"Wha-" asked Haruhi as she looked at Kagome take a picture wig her phone.

"I don't have a picture of you, and you seem to be enjoying yourself" she explained.

"well it's good to be away from the hosts once in a while, you know" she said taking another bite of her food.

"Yeah. I know, and if you want this feeling to last we have to leave they're coming this way." she said pointing at the staircase.

"Let's go" they both said. The walked fast as they avoided the hosts.

"HARUHI!" they heard Tamaki yell with glee. Both girls looked at them across the room. Kagome's eyes averted to tall figure with black hair.

"Crap! Run" Kagome grabbed her hand and sprinted out of the cafeteria. They ran until they made it to their class. Haruhi was panting while Kagome's breath was normal.

"You...do run fast" she exclaimed catching her breath.

"ah...yea" she smiled. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello" she answered

"Mama! Sorry to call you when your in school, but Sesshomeru said that their will be a visitor coming after school to see you" Shippo said at the other end.

"Do you know who?" she asked him

"Sorry mama, but Sesshomeru didn't say. He did say that I have to go after school to see you and the visitor" he answered.

"Alright then I'll see you later" she said

"ok then mama Bye" he answered and she clicked.

'I wonder who could it be' she wondered.

"Kagome you okay?" Haruhi asked her

"Yea...Shippo is coming after school though" she sighed.

The bell rang.

"At least we had a nice lunch" she smiled

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't pay attention at all in any of her classes.<p>

'Who could it be?' the same thought wandered her mind all through her classes.

"Mr. Higurashi if your not going to pay attention then leave" scolded the teacher.

"Fine" she grabbed her bag and left, leaving the classroom with an awkward atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Kagome roamed the hall of Ouran high aimlessly. All she could do is wait around for the club, but that seemed too boring. She saw someone too walking down her path.<p>

"Mori? Uh...Hi" she greeted him and he just smiled.

"Ah well I...I got kicked out of class so yeah I'm wandering around" she said looking at all directions but his.

He just smiled at her actions, but couldn't help feel a little guilty for it too. He ruffled her short hair and smiled.

"try not to get into more trouble" he said as he left. Kagome watched as he left.

"Ah Wait!" she yelled as he turned the corner, but it was too late.

"I need to know..."

* * *

><p>The Host club was open and ready for business. And as soon as the door of music room number three were open a few dozen girls rushed in. Kagome was too distracted with not only that her son but someone from her past as well. She kept staring at the clock or the door, but nothing happened.<p>

"Kago-chan you ok?" asked Hunny looking at her with his big hopeful eyes.

"Don't worry nothings wrong...yet" she said whispering the last part to her self.

"You sure?" he kept pushing the subject

"Yes Hunny I'm fine no need to worry" she ruffled his hair and walked towards the tea pot. Green tea her favorite with hardly any sugar. For that instant of drinking tea she was calm, the club just closed, but then she felt it. It was running fast, extremely too fast for a human. She set down her cup and glared intensely at the door waiting. She walked towards the door rapidly, she waited for the intruder to come in, but it stopped behind the door keeping them apart. She grabbed the door and swung it open.  
>She remembered him, his clear blue eyes and his dark brown hair.<p>

"...K-Koga..." she finally managed to choke out. He smirked as he stepped forward. He grabbed her waist and he swopped her off the floor. Kagome's face was turning red as he lifted her up like a 'princess'.

"I missed you Kagome" he smiled and kissed her cheek. The hosts stood in shock as the stranger was familiar with Kagome. Mori just stood there in shock and anger, she was in his arms and he kissed her cheek. 'What the hell?' he thought.

"Put. Me. Down" she growled.

"Okay okay" he set her on the floor. Shippo was right behind Koga panting.

"Sorry Ma- Kagome-chan but he was just a bit faster than me" he apologized.

"It's fine. And Koga Have you forgotten that you have a wife?" she scolded him.

"Kagome would you care to introduce us" said a cold voice behind them.

"Nope I don't want to" she shrugged and looked at Kyouya for a response.

"I'm Koga. One of Kagome's closest friends and-" Koga was interrupted.

"And married" Kagome pointed out.

"We're Kagome's friends too. I'm Hunny, the tall blond over there is Tamaki. The two over there are Hikaru and Kaoru. This here is Kyouya and Mori" Hunny kindly introduced each other.  
>Koga wasn't an idiot. He could sense the rage inside the tall dark haired man standing in his view. He knew the feeling very well himself, but for a person to be feeling like this for the first time he was hiding it very well.<p>

Jealousy

"Okay let's make this short. I have today and tomorrow to be here so let's make the best of it" his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"hey do you remember Ayame, your wife?" she sarcastically asked him.

"If your married you shouldn't be flirting with anyone" said Tamaki in a serious tone

"Aww come on I have just these two days until I have to return, besides she wouldn't mind" he said looking at the blond.

"Oh of course she wouldn't mind, cuz last time she nearly kicked my ass for being near you, so yeah she totally wouldn't mind" her sarcastic tone was noticed by everyone.

"Fine, but-" Koga threw Kagome over his shoulder.

"Your mine for the rest of the day" he practically yelled in excitement. He ran out of the room with Shippo right behind them.

Mori watched them as they left, he knew Kagome could have gotten free if she wanted to, but this wasn't that she wanted to go. He hated the feeling burning in chest, but there was nothing to control it.

"Takeshi you ok?" asked Hunny on his shoulders

"I'm fine" he said, but still staring at the door.

* * *

><p>"Mama before you guys go I need Sesshomeru's wallet" said Shippo<p>

"Damn. And I thought I actually I got away with it" she gave the wallet to her son.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Koga yelled running away from Shippo.

All day they did whatever Koga wanted. Reluctantly Kagome did what Koga wanted, but she did enjoy herself hanging out with an old friend. It was almost eight and Koga still did not want to go home. Kagome had finally took charge and dragged him home.

"Hey Kagome?" He asked

"What?" she said

"That Mori guy. What's your relationship with him?" Koga's question caught her off guard.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered.

"When I was back there and picked you up. He seemed angry as if he would kick my ass for being so close to you" he explained.

"Why? Why would he?" she looked confused. Koga stopped and was right in front of her, looking right into her eyes.

"isn't it obvious that he loves you?" he practically yelled at her.  
>Kagome's face was turning red, right to the point where her ears were a crimson.<p>

"You're stupid!" she ran off

Kagome arrived home upset and flustered. She skipped dinner and went straight to her room.  
>'in love with me? That's bull!' she kept thinking. Instantly she fell asleep, not having a good hour of sleep in days.<p>

* * *

><p>She hated mornings, just another day of school and the crap the hosts have planned.<p>

"I don't wanna go to school" she said pulling to covers over her head.

"MAMA! You have to get up. Come on" chirped her son running through the door.

"No. I don't want to." she protested. Shippo grabbed her legs and began to pull her out.

"Shippo! Whoa calm down I'm going. Geez I forgot you slept here last night" she finally got up.

"Why are you so excited anyways?" she asked Shippo looking ecstatic.

"Sesshomeru let me go to school today! I'll be with you and I might go check on you and the host club." he yelled

"Ok ok then go downstairs. I'll go down and then we'll go" she pushed him out her door.

After changing to her uniform and wrapping her chest, they left. Shippo talked about his training with Sesshomeru and how it was difficult, rigorous, but helpful. Kagome then remembered.

"Ah crap. Koga's here for another day isn't he?" she said slightly angry.

"Yep. Why did something happen?" Kagome could hear the concern in Shippo's voice.

"No. Nothing, don't worry" she smiled at him.

Soon after they arrived at the gates of Ouran. Shippo ran to class while Kagome took her time. She felt depressed as she entered her class. 'ugh. Another freaking day of learning shit I know' she took her seat and waited for bell.  
>After four periods Kagome couldn't take it anymore. While everyone was settling in the classroom she left. She didn't care if she was told anything she just wanted to get the hell out of their. She walked aimlessly around trying to relieve the boredom.<br>She saw him walking through the halls looking straight at, somewhat different. He walked towards Kagome, she just entered the closest door to her which just happened to be the closet.

"Mori" she said almost inaudible. He was getting a bit to close to her liking.

"Hey-" before she could continue he kissed her. 'What the hell!' she thought. She managed to push him off of her, she glared at him.

"Okay what the hell! Mori why did you just kiss me like that!" she practically screamed in his face.  
>His face fell, he looked almost ashamed.<p>

"I-im sorry...I don't know why...I'm so sorry" she managed to say. She say the regret in his eyes, in his aura, every part of his body.

"It's fine...don't worry about it...but why?" she stared at him, he didn't move reply, anything.

'Isn't it obvious he's in love with you!' Koga's words played over and over in her mind.

"Was it...um Koga?" she suggested and his eyes reacted to the name. His eyes sad, his aura angry, in all he hated Koga.

"Don't worry about him he is just a friend, he has a wife! Don't worry he leaves today...yesterday he was an ass, but that's how he is." she explained and she saw him turn to relief. She lightly punched him on the arm.

"That's for kissing me with no warning and this too" she grabbed his tie and kissed him. He was taken by surprise by her actions and stood there slightly shocked.

"See you didn't like it. Now go out first, I'll go in a bit" she said, but he gave a questioning look.

"Ok. There are two _Male_ students in a small closet. _Alone_. Any of that sound _'naughty'_to you" he blushed as he understood her words and left first. After waiting a few minutes Kagome left too. She walked to the music room and ended up taking a nap.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was rushing to the club hoping to get there a bit earlier than the rest, to at least study a bit before they started. She entered the room to find Kagome asleep in couch. She just took a seat next to Kagome and began to study.<p>

"Haruhi" Said Kagome

"Ah! You scared me, I thought you were asleep" she said startled

"I was but I woke up a few minutes ago" she said standing up.

"Shippo was asking where you were" said Haruhi

"Really? Oh well. I'll be back ok" she said leaving Haruhi to her studying.

* * *

><p>~Host Club Closed~<p>

"Ne. Where's Kagome? She hasn't been in her classes and didn't come to club activities" asked Hunny.

"Yes. It seems she's playing hooky" said Tamaki.  
>The door open as if in cue, Kagome walked in and just ignored the hosts and sat down.<p>

"Ah. Hello Kagome" said Hikaru

"Hey" she greeted

"Um where were you, you skipped class and you didn't come to the club" he said

"I came to the club just not when you were here" she shrugged and she saw Kaoru snort and shake his head at her.

"Ok. I've had just about enough of your shitty attitude" she glared at him.

"What?" he just gave an empty expression.

"Ever since the pool you haven't looked at he without glaring. You haven't said a word to me" she explained.

"You lied to us! You are our friend and lied to us about you being a girl!" he screamed.

"So what! That is in the past get over it!" she yelled back

"you are a liar and a manipulator..." Kaoru kept talking, but Kagome didn't listen. Liar, manipulator she used the same exact words to describe the monster Naraku.

"You lied to us, you manipulat-" she punched him before he could finish his sentence.

"Kaoru!" yelled Hikaru running towards his brother. Kagome didn't show any kind of emotion she didn't even look at him.

"Kagome what is your deal!" his brother screamed.

"don't you dare say those words to me ever again" she growled and walked out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?" said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>The door clicked and Kagome sprinted down the halls tears streaming down her face.<br>'He compared me to Naraku! Naraku of all people why?' she thought 'Goddammit! Why! Why Naraku!'  
>Her thoughts had distracted her from her surroundings, she didn't know where she was going if there were people on the hall.<p>

Bam!

Her body collided with another, she wiped the tears blurring her vision to see Shippo. She didn't say a word just ran off, no looking back. Shippo just tried to make out what just happened.  
>'what the hell did hey do to her?' he thought furiously. He got up and dashed toward the hosts.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn for a girls she can hit" Karou said as he rubbed his cheek. His brother next to him trying to soothe him.<p>

"What did you do?" asked Mori, surprisingly to everyone that he spoke up.

"You were here you heard what I said and I did nothing" he argued.  
>The door slammed open to show a very upset Shippo.<p>

"Who the hell was it?" he nearly yelled

"What?" asked Hunny

"The one who made Her cry! Huh? Who was it!" he shouted. He tried his best to calm down his demonic side but it was useless. He observed them their auras he saw the redhead looking guilty, scared. Shippo grabbed Kaoru by his shirt and slammed him to the nearest wall.

"What the hell did you do to her!" he yelled at his face. All the hosts tried to get close enough to Shippo to calm him down. They have never seen him like this his cheerful self now a enraged demon.

"I-I-I didn't do anything, I-I was just make because she didn't trust us." he stuttered. Shippo didn't buy it and he slammed him again.

"Kaoru!" yelled his brother.

"Then what did you say?" he growled.

"He called her liar and a manipular and she punched him" explained Mori.  
>Shippo let go of the red head, his eyes looked cold.<p>

"Dammit" he cursed  
>Mori knew there was something wrong, he took the opportunity and snuck out.<p>

"Naraku" he said under his breath

"who?" asked Kyouya

"She suffered enough with a man exactly as you described her. She's been through hell and back. The bastard he-..." Shippo stopped himself before he said anything else.

"It's not my story to tell." he said he turned to Kaoru and glared.

"Consider yourself lucky, both she and I let you off easy. If you weren't close to her trust me when I say it could have gone _A Lot _worse." he said and left the hosts stunned.

* * *

><p>Mori followed his instinct, he had no idea if he was going the right way but he had a feeling. He was in the school garden, it was a true maze but tried his best to look for her. He heard sobs coming from under the stone table. He found the small figure trying to stop crying but was no use. He crouched down next to her and wrapped his arms her.<p>

"...Mori?..." she said.

"it's ok. Everythings alright" he tried to comfort her.

"It's not I punched him. I was just so frustrated I snapped. Dammit" she cursed herself for loosing it.

"it's okay. It'll be alright." he calmed her down. She wiped her face and stood up trying not to show any more emotions. She felt Mori grab her hand she just looked at him.

"Let's go together" he smiled and walked back together to the hosts.

* * *

><p>After explaining,vaguely, to the hosts both Kaoru and Kagome apologized to each other. Now Kagome was saying goodbye to Koga along with Shippo.<p>

"Well kids I've gotta back to Ayame." he waved goodbye. He grabbed Kagome in a surprise hug and said, "Bye my princess. To bad your heart does not beat for me, but for another" he said sadly. She smacked him upside the head while her face was turning red.

"Shut up idiot, now don't you have to get to your wife and your first born." she stated.

"Almost first born." said Shippo

"Alright alright I'm leaving geez. Bye Shippo bye Kagome" he said leaving. After waving he used his demonic speed to get him home faster.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as both walked home in the dark streets.<p>

"Mama what's wrong?" her concerned son asked

"It's just- Tomorrow it's August 27th" she said and he knew what she was talking about and Shippo just took her mother's hand.

"It's okay don't worry, it's just one day mama I know you can do it." he comforted

"I know... but it was supposed to be our wedding day"

* * *

><p>Yeah sorry for the OOC of Shippo please R &amp;R :)<p> 


	10. Two Kagomes?

**Chapter 10**

**Thank you for your patience and for your nice reviews :) and sorry if you find any errors now to the story...  
><strong>

**Oh and the italics are the translations  
><strong>

**_Two_**_** Kagomes?**_

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at the two items in her hands. Her engagement ring and Inuyasha's enchanted necklace. It was three in the morning and still she couldn't get an ounce of sleep. She didn't want to go to school just to have the hosts bug her. She looked at her ring then sighed heavily. She just stared at the celling for a few moments and looked at the clock. It read 6:00 am.<p>

"What! It was just three a few minutes ago!" she said. Now she really didn't want to school. She could just not go, but the hosts would become more suspicious. It's not like she can use her powers to make another Kagome...but. She grabbed her phone and dialed him.

"Hello?" he spoke

"Shippo! Come over here I need your help" she smiled.

"Ah mama. What is it?" he asked unsure if it was serious or not.

"I'll tell you once you get here. Hurry!" she said and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Kagome counted the minutes in which it took Shippo to get there.<p>

"6..." she said looking at her watch and then she heard the door open.

"Im here!" he said cheerfully.

"Hurry get up here!" yelled Kagome from her room. He rushed up the stairs and burst through the door.

"Mama! What's wrong! Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly

"Ah calm down Shippo everythings fine but I need you to do me a big favor." she said with a sparkling smile.

"I don't like the looks of that smile" Shippo laughed awkwardly.

"I need you to be me for today" she said. Shippo didn't move just stood there.

"Eh?"

"Today was the day of our wedding I just need to be alone, need to be relaxed and not bothered by the hosts." she pleaded. Shippo saw the sadness in he eyes and just nodded.

"Okay. I'll transform into you" Shippo agreed.

* * *

><p>Shippo walked awkwardly around the school. Looking around trying to dodge the hosts and hoping he didn't get caught. It wouldn't be hard to follow Kagome's schedule mainly because they had all the same classes, the hard trick was to act like Kagome.<p>

"Hope nothing bad happens" Shippo sighed as he entered the classroom. Shippo ignored the girls that nearly fainted from Kagome's appearance and sat down. He saw Haruhi looking at him oddly.

"Uh. Kagome why are you sitting in Shippo's seat?" she asked him

'ah! I forgot this is my seat!' Shippo mentally slapped himself for his mistake.

"Ah. Um I just got confused." Shippo got up and sat in the right seat. Then a roar of squeals came from the girls as a pair of twins came in. 'Ugh. The twins Shippo remember this is for mama. For mama' Shippo reminded him.

"Morning Kagome. Morning Haruhi" the twins greeted both of them.

"Good Morning" said Haruhi

"Hey" Shippo tried his best not to act friendly. The bell had rung and homeroom started. 'Okay good. This is starting of nice and smooth hopefully it stays like this'

* * *

><p>First period went well now it was off to second period which was phys. Ed and yes it was easy except for the part that Shippo had to change in the same locker rooms as the rest of the guys.<p>

"Come on. You have to be outside in five minutes Hurry!" it was Haruhi as she put on her shirt and sat to tie her shoes.

"Um well I'm going to change in the bathroom so go without me" Shippo ran to empty bathroom and began to change quickly, its not like he had a chest to hide but Haruhi thought he did so changing in front of her was not an option and ran out as soon as he was done. Shippo sat alone mainly because the twins were with Haruhi and he still had no liking to them, well one of them.

'Maybe mama is having more fun than me because trying to pretend to be her is somewhat frightening.' He sat and did as the teacher said which was to play basketball or at least stand there and pretend to do something. Shippo like the sport as well as Kagome but pretending to be her had some restrictions to the game. He just grabbed the ball and shot the ball from almost every place in the court and made it in every time.

"Kagome can I play with you? I'm not much of the athletic so I hoping you can teach me how to at least make one basket" Haruhi asked 'Kagome' as she walked toward 'her'.

"Sure" Shippo unconsciously smiled but quickly wiped it off his face when he realized it wasn't Kagome's character.

"Here you grab the ball and put your hand in the right position and when you throw it you have to jump." Shippo explained and Haruhi just nodded and did as instructed. After a few tries Shippo physically guided her and before they were told to change she made a basket.

"Wow! thanks Kagome" Haruhi smiled

"No problem" Shippo returned to smile. As he did he was sure he heard something like a click but soon brushed the thought off.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked through the forest, it was peaceful something she needed especially on this day. She held her two most treasured iteams in her hand clutching to them.<p>

"Why can't I just get rid of it and pretend nothing happened? I can't even destroy them if I wanted to they don't react to my miko powers anyways" she said to herself as she kept walking. 'Hopefully Shippo is doing alright' she thought as she looked up at leaves.

* * *

><p>The finally rang for lunch and practically everyone ran out except for 'Kagome'. Shippo was too worried that someone would recognize that this wasn't the normal Kagome but an imposter. He sighed and began to walk out of the room carrying his homemade lunch his mother made him. He headed to the rose garden, somewhere he could be alone and be in peace with out any worry. Shippo walked happily through the halls and noticed one of the hosts, Mori.<p>

'Ack! I should've ran out. Damn!' he thought as he spotted Mori walking toward him.

"Hello Kagome" he greeted.

"Um- uh Hi M-Mori-sempai" Shippo stammered.

Mori looked at 'Kagome' something wasn't right. This wasn't the normal Kagome, she didn't stammer, she didn't freeze and she didn't call him 'Mori-Sempai' when they were alone. He looked at 'her' scanning her body for anything that was different, nothing.

"Um w-well I'm ganna go so um Bye" Shippo said quickly. Mori quickly ruffled his hair before he left, Shippo running fast after he did that.

Mori looked at the direction of where 'Kagome' ran of and looked at his hand…it wasn't the same.

* * *

><p>It finally the last class of the day which was biology. Shippo didn't really like the class neither did any of the students in the class. Most of them were just ignoring the teacher or dozing off, Shippo just looked out the window looking for something, anything.<p>

"Kagome would you repeat what I just said" asked the cocky teacher.

"'One of the genetic defects is Down Syndrome which is caused by an additional chromosome in the twenty-first pair of chromosome. There are some which are rare for example Turners syndrome which occur only in females they do not develops normally and are sterile and some are mildly retarded' that is you said sensei" Shippo mocked the 'sensei' mainly because he has known the teachers were pushing Kagome to her boiling point because she is a commoner. Shippo knew Kagome wouldn't take this from anyone so he stood up and began to walk out.

"Mr. Higurashi where do you think you're going?" asked the sensei just glaring at him.

"I'm not going to sit there and take the crap just because you think I'm below you, and you better know damn well that I'm not, I'm above you so much you would be considered my bitch. So I'm leaving screw this, I don't take crap from anyone especially low lives like you" Shippo said with a sharp glare and left fuming mad. Shippo knew he would get in trouble but it was worth it the teacher was being biased toward Kagome.'hopefully he didn't treat Haruhi that way' Shippo walked towards to host club mainly because right after school they had a meeting and it was only ten minutes to the bell. Shippo took most of his time trying to get there mostly because he got lost going to three different rooms.

"Finally! I'm here!" Shippo was happy finally made it to his destination. He put down his bag and sat down on the couch knowing that it wouldn't be as peaceful in a few minutes.

The door opened.

Shippo shot up and looked at the door waiting to see who it is. Shippo sensed it he was strong, his aura was calm but powerful. It was Mori.

'Dammit. Did he see right through me?' Shippo was freaking out.

"Hello" he said

"H-Hello" Shippo struggled.

"You. Who-"

"Hello! My fellow hosts! Are you ready for today?" Tamaki burst through the doors with the rest of the hosts.

"Yeah!" yelled the twins along with Honey. All seven hosts had arrived looking at Mori and 'Kagome' they all wondered what had been going on before but instead Tamaki had told them to get into their positions. 'Ah crap I don't know where to stand!' Shippo was scared to screw this up.

"Kago-chan come be next to me. Please" Honey begged with big hopeful eyes.

"Uh okay" he answered.

The door opened.

"Welcome"

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting under a tree, still holding her last memories of Inuyasha. Of course she has pictures of her old memories but nothing he had actually given her. 'I have to get rid of them!' she screamed mentally. The memories were flooding back to her, everything. Everyone.<p>

"I have to get rid of them. Now"

* * *

><p>Finally club hours were done and Shippo was relieved that he managed to stay 'Kagome' for the day. The last customer finally left closing the door with a 'click'.<p>

"Sorry but I have to go" Shippo finally said nervously.  
>Mori stood in front of the door blocking his path, he looked at him his aura was somewhat angry, scared and worried.<p>

"Mori-sempai?" the twins shared a confused expression.

"That's not Kagome"

Shippo could hear his world crack just a little bit inside. 'oh god. I've been found out. Oh my god. I've been found out. CRAP!' all he could hear going on through his head.

"What do you mean Takashi?" asked a curious Honey

"That's an imposter"

'Run' Shippo thought

"She looks the same. There's no difference" said Haruhi.

'Run!' again

"My daughter! Are you an imposter?" Tamaki grabbed Shippo from her shoulders, shaking her in a frenzy.

'Get the hell out of there now! RUN!' Again.

Shippo finally took action pushing Tamaki off of him and running away looking at the door heading straight to it. Dodging each host that got in the way.

Bam.

He hit the floor letting out a groan trying to get up. It was Mori he took him down he looked at him again: Anger and worry flooding inside him.

Click

The door was closed, locked. Shippo is locked in.

Shit.

* * *

><p>Kagome thought of every way she could destroy them and each one couldn't work mainly because they were enchanted. Her miko powers couldn't destroy them and Sesshomeru wouldn't help her either.<p>

She sighed.

'Shippo I wonder how he's doing' she thought as she lay down under the tree.

"Wait! Shippo!" She finally had an idea that could actually work. She got out her phone and began to dial.

* * *

><p>"who are you?" the time it was Honey in a very menacing voice.<p>

Shippo opened his mouth trying to say something. No words came out. He was on the floor sitting clutching his jacket. He was terrified. The secret they've been hiding since they arrived was now crumbling before his eyes.

"I-I" Shippo stumbled on his own words trying to fingers out what to say. What to do.

His phone rang.

His hand quickly flew to his pocket but it was empty. Looking around, he found it. In the hands of the cool type.

Shit.

He opened the phone activating the speaker mode. Everyone was hearing, everyone would know.

"Shippo! I'm sorry I need you. I need your fire. I need to get rid of them. Please I'm at the forest."

Kagome.

They all looked from the phone to the person who was on the floor I front of them.

"Shippo? Kagome? There's someone else here" kyouya spoke through the phone first.

"…" there was no answer, Kagome just stood her eyes wide. They were found out.

The hosts looked at 'Kagome' on the floor he looked terrified.

"what the hell? Then are you Shippo?" it was one of the twins.

"¡Apurate salte de alli corre vente al bosque conmigo nomas salte!" Kagome spoke in her Spanish tongue hoping to god they didn't know the language.  
><em>Hurry get out of there run come to the forest with me just get out.<em>

"Bueno me salgo. Pero el muchacho grande y su primo van hacer dificil. Te veo en un rato." Shippo answered still frightened.  
><em>Okay I'll get out. But the big guy and his cousin are going to be difficult. I'll see you soon.<em>

With that the connection was lost.  
>Shippo moved quickly and swiftly grabbed his phone from Kyouya's hand pushig him in the process and began his escape.<p>

"Oh no you don't!" it was Tamaki. He jumped on his back trying to stop but immediately failed as Shippo grabbed his arm throwing him over his shoulder. Next were the twins who blocked his way to the door, they held there ground. Shippo glared at both of them he just wanted to get out it wasn't any of their business anyway. He kicked Kauro in the abdomen knocking him down causing Hikaru to go to his brother. He ran faster towards the door, Haruhi was next. He liked her he didn't want any harm to come to her.

"Can you please calm down. We just want to know who you are" Haruhi tried to explain but Shippo was in a frenzy, panicking.

Dammit.

He ran towards her using her shoulders as support, he jumped over her only causing her to stumble forward.  
>Mori and Honey.<p>

Both a pair and both extremely strong. Honey attacked first his attacks were strong, fast but predictable. Shippo only managed to throw him over his shoulder before Mori began to attack as well. Mori was an expert, his moves flawless. But Shippo being older than hundreds of years old he had the advantage. The rest of the hosts were surprised to see 'Kagome' dodge each and every attack. Shippo finally slipped from under him leaving him unharmed. Mori turned quickly turned to him. Shippo could still feel his aura.

"Don't worry she's fine" and with that he vanished.

* * *

><p>Kagome had fallen on all fours. She couldn't believe it. They were discovered. They can't go back from this.<p>

"We've been found out"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you &amp; please R&amp;R<strong>


	11. Fools in Love

Chapter 11: Fools in Love

Key:  
>'thoughts'<br>"Speech"

Song belongs to Inara George.  
>(I heard this song on Grey's Anatomy)<p>

Sorry for any errors along the way

* * *

><p>It's been a whole week and yet Kagome hasn't gone to school at all. She sat under the tree next to her her phone and Shippo who was asleep. She checked her phone 20 missed calls three from the idiot king, two from Haruhi the twins and Honey and one from Kyouya. And ten from Mori. 17 text messages two from the twins, Haruhi and the idiot king one from Kyouya three from Honey and seven from Mori.<br>She sighed.

'I can't go back from this'

"I have to go back" She said mainly to herself.

'I'm still a high school student. I can't pack my things and go it's not like it was in junior high where I can go to the feudal era to escape. It's Monday and I should at least get my assignments I've missed.'  
>She shook Shippo enough to get him to listen to her. She moved his shoulder until she heard a small groan.<p>

"Shippo I'm going to school classes are almost over so I can go get my missed assignments okay" she explained and with that she got up and left before Shippo was fully conscious.

She walked through the streets, her chest wrapped she had no real reason to do so but it had become a habit to do every morning. She wore a white and black flannel shirt the sleeves rolled to her elbows and some black jeans she had around. Looking around the streets their was a bakery and looking at the window she saw his favorite cake. German chocolate.

'Takashi'

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart was pounding. Takashi. She lay her hand on her chest and can feel the pain start to grow.

'Dammit'

She kept walking until she arrived at the gates of Ouran. She stood there, she didn't know if the club activities were canceled or are open til later or anything. She had to take the chance she was still a student.  
>'just have to suck it up' she stepped on the grounds. Her moves from then were at her own risk. She could run into anyone here and she knew that perfectly well.<p>

* * *

><p>Host Club-<p>

"She hasn't been coming" spoke the twins as they sat on the chairs.

"She won't answer any of the call or texts we've sent." said Kyouya.  
>Mori sat by the window with his cousin his eyes locked on the window. Honey stared at him knowing he missed the newest host as well, maybe even more.<p>

"Takashi" Honey whispered making him turn to his cousin still not looking directly at him.

"Hn" he answered

"Do you miss Kago-chan?" Honey asked holding on to his bunny.

"…ah" he said silently. Mori took his eyed off his cousin back to the window. He blinked he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He leaned in the window 'it couldn't be'.

"Kagome…!" he got up and looked from the window, everyone as well ran to the window and saw her.

"We need a plan to get her here men! And Haruhi" Tamaki spoke up.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Kagome took the first step into the building making sure there was no one around. She walked as quietly a she can and walked to her classes. All her classes were on the same floor but unfortunately the floor under it were the host activities. She gathered everything and began to walk out again. She closed her eyes making sure there was no one, but she was still distracted.<p>

'Takashi'

She kept walking a slow pace still being very cautious. Then she felt it. The auras seem to get closer and closer faster and faster. 'damn! They're here!' she screamed mentally. She felt them all get closer, she was surrounded. Even is she did try to escape they would still get her. They all jumped, all male hosts with rope in their hands. The next thing she knew she was tied up on the floor her paper scattered all over the place. She did fight it, it wouldn't have mattered she was already captured.

"Capture complete" the three idiots cheered. Mori grabbed the rope and Kagome over his shoulder. She looked at him and saw the feeling through his eyes. Her eyes went wide she felt the guilt start to build inside of her.

'I caused him so much pain!' she looked away from him. They walked towards the host club where they sat her down on the ground and everyone looking at her.

"Well. You captured me, what do you want?" she nearly yelled

"We want you to explain what was that we say last week" said Haruhi. Kagome looked away ' it now or never just tell them'

"Alright but I need my arms" she said as Honey untied the rope letting her free. She stood up and dusted herself off keeping a calm face.

"Okay them but first..." she walked up to kyouya and took his black book and threw it across the room, paper flying out.

"why did you just-" kyouya was interrupted

"Whatever I say, my story it cannot be recorded in any way" she said. She walked to the window leaning to wall close to it.

"I am only going to say this only once, no interruptions if you have any questions I'll try my best to answer them, agreed?." she said

"Agreed" they answered. She gave Mori a quick glance before she sighed and began.

"I was in the eighth grade when I feel down the well. I don't know what was down there but I felt something was there so I went to the well. The next thing I know I'm being dragged down by a centipede demon. We went through the well and when I managed to get out and run I wasn't here anymore. I was in Japan but in the feudal era. When I was there I met the demon Inuyasha. What I didn't know was that when the centipede bit on my abdomen it took out the Shiko no Tama. I had the jewel that every demon wanted. Inuyasha also wanted it he was idiot in the beginning. I guess enemies-ish. The demon took the jewel and I shot it down with a bow and arrow but the result was me braking it. I missed do much school because I was looking for the jewel, my family knew what was happening because when I didn't go back Inuyasha would go through the well and take me with him. Along the way we met Shippo and from there I adopted him as my son. We also teamed up with two other warriors Sango and Miroku. From there we continued the journey to find the Shiko no Tama. We had an enemy, Naraku…he nearly killed my and my friends numerous of times I lost count. Everyday we lived in fear, if we were going to live or die. Demons were everywhere ready to kill me. I loved Inuyasha we were going to get married…but the final battle came a few days before. We fought,me, Inyasha, Sango, Miroku,Sesshomeru and every ally we made along the way." she let out a breath tears beginning to form from her eyes.

"They all died except for a few. Shesshomeru, Koga, Shippo and I were the only survivors. He left scars all around my body. I hated Naraku he killed anyone just to get to me and the jewel." she began to unbutton her shirt.

" Woah! Kagome what are you doing?!" Tamaki turning bright red.

"Calm down you idiot. You need proof right? Well here" she took of her shirt leaving only her bindings on her chest to cover her. They saw on her small body scars the largest one on her abdomen, other on her back and arms.

"this was the result of the last battle for the Shikon no Tama" she said putting her shirt back on.

"Shippo he is also demon as well as Koga and Sesshomeru. They all are over a few thousands of years old. Shippo has the ability to construct illusions he helped me that day he pretended to be me so I can think things through of a lot of things." she explained. She looked around and saw everyone in awe. Kyouya as well as Mori were also very surprised.

"any questions?" she asked calmly.

"How do we know that you're not making this up" kyouya was the first to speak up. Kagome clenched her fists.

"You said you fought, women aren't superior than men you wouldn't be able to fight in war let alone one that happened years ago." kyouya said fixing his glasses.

"You have no right to say anything like that to me. I fought and just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't fight Haven't we had this discussion before. You don't know anything about my life." she raised her head looking at him, she raised her arms and pink light started to form into a bow and arrow.

"I am a miko. I have powers to see things you can't and powers to protect myself. One shot from this can kill you right on the spot" she said lowering her powers and making it disappear.

"You said that Shippo was also a demon how does he look human?" asked Hikaru

"Demons like Shippo have the ability to manipulate their appearance." she said. She turned to all of them but still looking directly at Mori, she bowed.

"I'm sorry for lying to you guys" she apologized. Honey went up to her and hugged her crying.

"It's okay Kago-chan! You suffered so much. You don't have to apologize. We forgive you! Wahhhh!" Honey screamed crying. She looked up at her fellow hosts.

"Yeah Kagome you don't have to apologize." the twins said. Kyouya and Tamaki smiling. She looked lastly at Mori who just gave her a warm smile. She felt her face getting warmer and warmer but she smiled back.

"Kago-chan are you going to come back to school?" Honey asked with watery eyes. Kagome just patted his head

"Yeah I'm coming tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Next Day~<p>

Kagome sat in her seat she heard many people mumbling about her and her week absence. She hated the gossip and asked to go to the bathroom. As soon as she walked out she slowed her pace hoping it would take time to go back to class. She was just thankfully that the restroom was somewhat far from the class. She entered to find it completely empty and splashed cold water on her face wiping away the water with the towels the 'luxury' bathroom had.

'I still can't believe I told them everything. And the nerve of that freakin Kyouya' she opened the door and literally ran into a large body.

"Ah sorry-" she apologized and looked at who it was.

'Takashi!'

"Kagome" he spoke

"Takashi, we haven't been alone like this in a while, huh?" she spoke.

"You're right" he said. She could feel her heart racing and her face getting warmer. She looked at his face and his lips.

"I'm sorry but I can't-" she grabbed his jacket and stole a kiss from him. Mori was surprised but didn't push away.

'Find someone to love'

Kagome broke the kiss and smiled at him as did he. She still clutching to his jacket and tie. She ruffled his hair before letting go of him.

"Sorry but it's been to long. I'll see you later okay I gotta go to class, but hey I made your bathroom trip more exciting" she smiled and left back to class.

Mori just stared at her. He watched her as she left she seemed happier.  
>Kagome walked out of the bathroom with a grin splattered across her face. She practically marched out swinging her harms back and forth.<p>

'Find someone to love'

She stopped she smile and march came to a complete stop.

"He couldn't be…could he?" she said to herself.

"Who couldn't be what?" said a cool voice.

Kagome turned around to see no one other than Kyouya.

'shit. Don't tell me he saw us!'

"None of your business." she replied

"Well what happened you seemed to be so happy just a few seconds ago" she stated.

"Do you need something or is this a interrogation?" she snapped

"Yes actually, yesterday when we captured you you could have escaped easily but yet you let us take you" he said adjusting his glasses.

"Is there a question or am I just hearing you theory?" she folded her arms.

"Why? Why did you let us do that?" he finally asked her

"Hmm I guess I thought it was now or never. I told you right then and there or just avoid it so I went for it." said Kagome with her hand behind the back of her neck and walked away.

"...interesting" Kyouya walked towards the other direction.

* * *

><p>Host Club~<p>

"Tamaki the entertainment we hired just called and said they won't be able to make it. We need to find a replacement quickly" Kyouya spoke as he shut his phone.

"What! We promised the ladies entertainment! And they cancelled! Who knows how to play an instrument!?" Tamaki screamed in horror. Everyone just gave a bored expression to him.

"Tono don't you play the piano?" asked the twins

"yes but to get a piano here within the next few minutes is impossible and the only instruments we have are guitars and violins." explained Kyouya

Kagome sighed and sat down by the window. Of course she knew how to play the instruments and more as well as singing but at the moment she didn't feel like it.

'Someone to love. Ugh why is this bothering me so much!' she looked towards Mori and he looked right at her. She felt her cheeks getting warmer and warmer, she looked away.

'What the hell!'

Honey saw what happened and a smile appeared on his face. Haruhi stood next to Kagome and just had a clueless expression.

"Something wrong?" Haruhi asked

Kagome just quickly shook her head still blushing furiously.

"Kagome in the recent information I collected you know how to sing as well as to play the instruments." Kyouya looked into his black book.

"Yeah and?"

"If you preform I'll deduct 7.3 percent off of Haruhi's debt" Kyouya offered.

"…Fine I'll do it" Kagome finally agreed turning to Haruhi.

'Kyouya you rat Bastard!' she growled inwardly.

"I will only play one song that's it" she said standing up and walking towards the instruments.

"That's all we need" said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>Open for Business~<p>

Everyone was muttering as they sat down, the girls excited to hear Kagome sing. The hosts didn't know she could sit and were also excited, they sat in the front with their customers around them. Everything was ready and they were just waiting for Kagome to begin. She stood there with a slight annoyed expression on her face and she leaned to the to microphone in front of her.

"Okay this is a one time thing so you better listen up" she started and everyone quiet down. She adjusted the guitar to her liking, closed her eyes and began to stroke the strings.

_Fools in love, are there any other kinds of lovers?  
>…Fools in love, is there any other kind of pain?<em>

_Everything you do, everywhere you go now_  
><em>Everything you touch, everything you feel<em>  
><em>Everything you see, everything you know now<em>  
><em>Everything you do, you do it for your baby love,<em>  
><em>your baby love, your baby love, your baby love<em>

_…Fools in love, are there any creatures more pathetic?_  
><em>Fools in love, never knowing when they lost the game.<em>

_Everything you do, everywhere you go now_  
><em>Everything you touch, everything you feel<em>  
><em>Everything you see, everything you know now<em>  
><em>Everything you do, you do it for your baby love,<em>  
><em>your baby love, your baby love, your baby love<em>

_Fools in love they think they're heroes,_  
><em>cos they get to feel no pain<em>  
><em>I say fools in love are zeroes<em>  
><em>I should know…I should know<em>  
><em>Because this fool's in love again<em>

_Fools in love, gently hold each other's hands forever_  
><em>Fools in love, gently tear each other limb from limb<em>

_Everything you do, everywhere you go now_  
><em>Everything you touch, everything you feel<em>  
><em>Everything you do, even rock 'n' roll now<em>  
><em>Nothing mean a thing except you and your baby love<em>  
><em>your baby love, your baby love, your baby love<em>

_Fools in love they think they're heroes_  
><em>Cos they get to feel no pain<em>  
><em>I say fools in love are zeroes<em>  
><em>I should know<em>

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Mori looking directly at her.

_…I should know  
>Because this fool's in love again.<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone applauded, and she saw Tamaki crying 'what a beautiful song' some took picture and others recorded. Her eyes didn't leave Mori just looked at her and smiled, blushing at her performance. After that they started things as they regularly did. Kagome couldn't think straight at all, everything her customers said went in one ear and out the other.<p>

'Do I l-l-l-ove him?!' she screamed in her head.

The host club was now closed and everyone was getting ready to leave. Tamaki and Kyouya left first then the twins. Haruhi was still cleaning up a bit, Mori was waiting for Honeybto return from the restroom and Kagome was just sitting there many thoughts running through her head.

"Ah I forgot my bag in the classroom. I'll be back so we can leave okay Kagome" Haruhi said closing the door. Kagome stood up and looked up to see Mori looking at her. He walked towards her and she could feel her body getting warmer and warmer. She took a few steps back surprising him. She hit the wall and he trapped her there.

'This feels like Deja Vu' she thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Huh?" he placed his hand on her chin lifting her head towards him. Her heart was pounding hoping he wasn't able to hear it.

"I-" he kissed her making her blush furiously. He parted the kiss and smiled at her.

"It was my turn to steal a kiss" he said. He let her go free and she could feel her heart ready to pop from her chest. She grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her chest, he felt embarrassed to do so but just let her. He felt it. The pump on her chest was going extremely fast.

"I-I Lo-"

"Takashi! In ready!" Honey burst threw the doors and Kagome was on the other side of the room.

"Ah I gatta go meet Haruhi downstairs okay bye Mori, Honey" she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room full speed.

'I think I missed something big' Mori thought looking at her run out.

"Oops i think I messed up" Honey whispered to himself.

"huh?" Mori asked

"Nothing let's go" He smiled

* * *

><p>'I'm an idiot! I almost told him I love him and we haven't even gone out on a real date! What is this a fling, a one time thing? What is it?!' she screamed tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She found Haruhi finally getting out of the classroom. She stopped immediately panting, she was out of breath.<p>

"Kagome! Are you alright? What happened?" she asked hurting to her friend.

"No I'm fine. Let's go" she grabbed Haruhi's hand and began to walk out. They walked to same way home until the end of the street but Kagome always walked Haruhi home just to get her there safe. They walked silently until they reached Haruhi's apartments.

"Ne. Haruhi do you want to have a sleepover?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"…yeah I guess when would you like to do it?" she asked

"Tomorrow. I'll walk you back home so you can get you things together and we'll walk to my house. From there we can have some girl time instead of being around the idiot hosts everyday" she said and Haruhi laughed

"Okay then"

"We're having a sleepover" Kagome smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	12. No Hosts Allowed

**Chapter 12**

**No hosts allowed (Sleepover Prt.I)**

'thoughts'

**Yes im still alive and this is the longest chapter in this story! 13 Pages long! Yay! Anyways heres the story sorry for any errors:**

* * *

><p>Haruhi was sorting out what she was going to take to Kagome's house. She was actually excited to go to another girls house and not being around the guys. Sure she had girl friends at her middle school, but none of them were true friends. She had always spent her spare time studying or getting ready for test that she didn't have the 'normal girl' childhood. But now that Kagome was in the host club she felt more comfortable.<p>

"Kya~ I can't believe my Haruhi is sleeping over a girlfriends house" her dad yelled in glee.

"yeah…but what should I pack?" Haruhi asked mainly to herself. Her father immediately took out a large but fashionable bag.

"Well you'll need clothes, toothbrush and other things you'd think you use. And of course, Snacks~~ as well as make up for makeovers." He said taking out her clothes and make up he had for her as well as the snacks.

"Uh…dad?" she said but he didn't hear her. He was too busy picking out the cutest clothes she had in the closet and the clothes he had bought her.

She sighed but she smiled, she was happy.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in class and both Kagome and Haruhi were happy and making sure none of the hosts know what they were doing for the weekend. They heard the last bell ring and everyone was already leaving.<p>

"Oi Kagome, Haruhi you better hurry before you're late" said the twins.

"ok-" Haruhi was interrupted. Kagome grabbed hr and began to walk out the door.

"Do us a favor and tell the rest we aren't going to be there today. Okay. Bye" Kagome quickly ran outta the room with Haruhi before they had anytime to react. Before they knew it they were out of school grounds and finally out of the hosts reach.

"Sorry but didn't want any extra baggage to follow" Kagome said

"No it's fine but you know we didn't have to leave club hours" Haruhi stated once she caught her breath.

"Yeah but come on, if the sleepover is going to be no Host allowed then we have to pleasure of not to see them today" Kagome smiled making Haruhi giggle.

"And besides we have no homework, no test no nothing. We are free and we don't have to worry about anything. We might as well celebrate that too" she pointed out. Their conversation continued until they reached Haruhi's apartment. They walked up the stairs until they reached her home and walked in.

"Your home is very cozy" said Kagome.

"Why thank you darling~" Kagome heard an unfamiliar voice. She turned around to face a woman, no a man, that either way looked beautiful.

"Konichiwa. I'm Kagome Higurashi I'm Haruhi's friend and you must be Haruhi's dad. Nice to finally meet you" she held her but instead Ranka gave her a big hug.

"Ah~ you're so adorable. And you can call me Ranka." he said with a large smile on his face.

"Haruhi why haven't you ever introduced me to this beautiful and nice young lady" Ranka complained to her daughter as she came out with her bag while he still held Kagome.

"Dad leave poor Kagame alone. You're going to suffocate her" Haruhi said. Kagome giggled a little as her father let go of her.

"Haruhi you never mentioned your father was this friendly and beautiful" Kagome smiled

"Oh~ I love Kagome-chan already" he said smiling brightly.

"Well dad we are leaving, bye-bye see you when I come back" Haruhi waved to her dad.

"Bye Ranka and don't worry I'll protect Haru-chan~" she said pulling Haruhi into a hug and smiling.

* * *

><p>Both girl walked through the shopping center, Kagome said it was a 'shortcut'.<p>

"Come on Haruhi we are going to the store first" Kagome said was they walked arm in arm. Haruhi didn't mind she seemed to like it.

"Where are we going?" asked Haruhi looking at the shops around her.

"To get a tattoo~" Kagome said happily.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry it's just a henna tattoo, it comes off within a month. Do you think you dad would mind if you get one?" Kagome asked her friend. Haruhi was surprised from her question but knew her dad wouldn't mind if it came of later on.

"No I think he wouldn't." she answered.

"Good. Then let's go~ we will be getting the ying-yang sign." Kagome stated.

"hmm. I think it's a good choice and it small so it won't be as big. But where?" she referred her body part.

"How 'bout the wrist it's discreet and won't be seen as much" Kagome suggested and Haruhi nodded.

Once they came out Kagome had the Black part of the sign while Haruhi had the White part. Since Haruhi went first it hurt a lot less than she expected and it was kind of cute. Both friends walked arm in arm to Kagome' home happily talking. No interruptions of the hosts.

* * *

><p>They made their way to Kagome's home and Haruhi nearly gasped in the large home.<p>

"Woah! Kagome this is your home it's beautiful" Haruhi said as they entered.

"You think so. I like it but it's big and sometime you it gets lonely." Kagome explained putting Haruhi's bag on the couch. Both their phone began to ring…again.

"That's four times now" said Haruhi checking the collar I.D.

"Mine too…I'm going to answer" She said opening her  
>phone and putting it on speaker.<p>

"Yes"

"KAGOME WHY DID YOU AND HARUHI LEAVE AND NOT TELL DADDY WHERE YOU WERE GOING?!" Tamaki's voice expired from her phone.

"Sempai you don't have to scream" it was Haruhi after covering her ears.

"Yea sheesh. Idiot king put me on speaker will you" Kagaome asked.

"Kago-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Haruhi"

"Kagome"

"Where are you guys?"

Both girls heard all the hosts speak through the phone asking them question after question.

"Will you guys shut up!" Kagome screamed then led silence.

"You see Haruhi and I needed a brake from being guys so we are having a girls sleepover no hosts allowed" Kagome explained while she guided Haruhi to her bedroom.

"Why didn't you invite daddy? Don't you love daddy?" Tamaki pouted

"No" Kagome answered and both of them heard Tamaki collapse on the floor saying.

"You didn't have to be so straight forward about it"

"Yes well we can find you through the gps on your phone" stated a cool voice.

"Wait! You put a chip on our phones?!" Haruhi said surprised from the new discovery.

"Now now Kyouya you didn't think I didn't know about it did you. That was very bad underestimating me. I took the chip off the first day I did the same with Haruhi's phone. You don't have a clue where we are. We could be at my house, or the temple, or Sesshomeru-nii's house or at Haruhi's house. Hell we could even be in China and you wouldn't know" Kagome smirked as she put the phone on the small table and guiding Haruhi to her closet.

"But, but why are Haru-chan and Kago-chan away? Don't you love us?!" they heard Honey wail through the phone.

"we do Honey-sempai but we just needed to be away for a while" Haruhi spoke.

"But...but" he stammered.

"Think about it okay everyday Haruhi and I are surrounded by you guys, pretending to be guys and we just needed to get away and breath without the risk of being found out. So this weekend is just us okay. Don't you dare come cuz I swear I will slam the door in you faces and not feel on bit bad about it. So bye see you next week" and with that Kagome shut her phone and they were at peace again.

"Now Haruhi choose a bikini we are going swimming" Kagome said taking out manny pairs of bikini wear.

"These are pretty but Kagome they're a little to exposing aren't they." she said picking one up that only covered the no-no parts of the body.

"well um there are some that are decent. Pick one it's hot and theres a pool outside and don't be shy were both girls." Kagome picked one up and started to undressing from the boys uniform.

"Okay then" Haruhi looked through the variety of bathing suits.

Kagome changed in the bedroom while Haruhi changed in her restroom. Kagome choose a two piece dark blue with small pink dots all over the place. She heard Haruhi come out she wore a two piece as well the top was completely red and looked like a bow and the bottom has a ruffle around it that was black and below it was white.

"Haruhi you looks so cute~" Kagome hugged her friend. Kagome took out her phone and took a quick picture. She took Haruhi's hand and began to walk downstairs. They ended up in the back of the house and Haruhi saw the large pool. It was enormous with two slides one taller than the other. It also had tubes to relax in and a river like path that pulls you through the river around the pool and back to where you began. The pool had a wooden bridge that lay over the river path. Haruhi didn't really have a thing for this but this she liked it was big but it was peaceful.

"Kagome your pool is amazing" Haruhi said

"I've only been in it once because it too big, but I like it" she said as she jumped to the deepest end of the water. Kagome swam to the bottom and up for air.  
>"Come on Haruhi jump in the water is just fine!" Kagome smiled. Haruhi did the same she ran and jumped into the large body of water.<p>

"This is relaxing isn't it" Kagome nodded.

"Ah but the henna tattoo?" Haruhi was now worried of the body art they had placed on before.

"Don't worry they don't wash off with water." Kagome flashed her wrist towards Haruhi and she smiled. They took turns on the slides doing everything they wanted with the pool. Kagome brought a waterproof camera she bought at the convenience store yesterday, she took pictures of everything she could. Kagome would stand on the bridge as Haruhi rode under on the tube as the current pushed her and Kagome would suddenly jump into the pool beside Haruhi. Kagome was giving Haruhi a piggyback ride threw the pool.

"Ne Haruhi who's you're favorite host?" Kagome asked

"Hmm well I like them all" Haruhi said

"No which is your favorite? The idiot, the twins, Honey? Who?" Kagome asked again

"Well they all have their flaws I guess but the one I'm most found of is…hmm I think Kyouya and Honey-sempai" Haruhi answered. Kagome was still swimming with Haruhi on her back.

"What about you. Who do you like?" Haruhi asked. Kagome almost froze when she asked. One name came in mind when she asked and one only.

"Takashi" She said without thinking

"Takashi? Ah you mean Mori-sempai. I never heard anyone beside Honey-sempai call him by his first name. Are you that close to him?" Haruhi asked innocently.

Kagome head was spinning. She couldn't answer that she didn't know how to! But might as well she was her only true girl friend.

"Ah well you see…ugh I don't know how to exactly phrase this but we are together but aren't. Do you understand?" She asked but Haruhi just shook her head.

"Well okay we've uh kissed a few times but we've never actual gone out on a date or even confessed to each other. It just happened and I don't know what this is for him is it a fling, is it romance, I don't know." Kagome was now blushing at the thought of him.

"Hmmm Kagome I don't know what to tell you, but do you love him?" Haruhi asked

"I-I-I think so" Kagome was turning beet red at this point and Haruhi just smiled at her friend. As if on cue both of their stomachs growled. Both girls began to laugh.

"I guess we're hungry already" said Haruhi

"I guess it's already 4:30." said Kagome getting out of the pool and helping Haruhi out too.

"Come on I've got food inside" Kagome led the way back to the kitchen.

"Is it okay to come inside wet?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah I don't really care." said Kagome as she opened the fridge. She took out something that caught Haruhi's eyes.

"I know you never had any so I thought I'd be the first to serve you" Kagome said taking out plates for both old them.

"Fancy Tuna" Haruhi said and Kagome noticed her face her smile widened and blush crossed her face. Kagome took the opportunity and took a picture.

"Kawaii~" Kagome said.

They sat the table both still soaking wet but happily eating their fancy tuna. They talked about each others lives, the conversation went on for a while until Haruhi changed the subject back to the hosts.

"I think I have an idea what you can do with Mori-sempai." she said as Kagome's eyes beamed with happiness and gratitude.

"What can I do?" she asked staring at her.

"Why not brake the tradition of the guys asking the girl out and be the first to ask Mori-sempai to go on a date. I mean what will it hurt and you'll get to spend time with him." Haruhi said while placing another piece of food in her mouth.

"Haruhi you are my hero." Kagome smiled. Both girls heard the door bell ring and Kagome took Haruhi by the hand with her.

"I can't leave my Haruhi all alone now can I. What of something happens to you and I'm answering the stupid door" Kagome smiled at her friend. Haruhi just giggled. Kagome didn't think straight at the moment, she didn't take the time to see who was at the other side of the door. She opened the door and standing up front was none other than Mori. Her face was turning bright red at the sight of him, within a few seconds she noticed the other hosts behind him. She slammed the door right in their faces.

"Oh my- fucking shit it's them the freaking hosts are here" Kagome said trying to calm herself down. They heard Tamaki pound on the door.

"My daughters we found you!" he shouted through the door.

"Hey were you guys wearing bathing suits?" the twins spoke.

"Yeah they were. They were cute ne Takashi?" Honey spoke.

"Yeah" Kagome heard Mori say.

"What! My beautiful daughters are exposed! Cover yourselves up!" Tamaki's scream could be heard from the other side of the block.

"Shut the hell up will ya" Kagome screamed

"Open the door" Kyouya spoke. Kagome gestured Haruhi to back up a bit do she can open the door. She opened to see the idiot king with hopeful eyes and she slammed the door in their faces once more.

"Like I said I won't feel bad if it do that. So leave" Kagome screamed. They soon started to pound on they door begging them to let them in. While Kagome and Haruhi left and finished eating.

"Is it alright to leave them there?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah and who cares I told them not to come and what do they do they come" Kagome said getting out a piece of white paper and colors: crayons, color pencils and marker.

"I keep these here for Shippo he loved to color back in the feudal era and he still does" Kagome explained. And Haruhi just smiled. Kagome got up and brought some balloons and smirked.

"Okay I have a plan…"

* * *

><p>"They aren't opening the door" said Tamaki<p>

"What to stare the obvious" said the twins.

"MAMA! Make them open the door!" Tamaki wailed to Kyouya who had an annoyed expression.

"What can I do, I can't make them open the door" he said simply. They heard the door creak and they saw an arm creep out and put something on the door before they reached for the door.

"It's a sign" said Mori looking at the paper taped on the door.

"It reads: 'No Hosts Allowed!' and it even has picture of us with an X drawn across it" said Kyouya.

"Wow they really don't want us here" said the twins.

"Yeah Tama-chan maybe we should leave them" said Honey.

"Hey Boys look up!" They heard Kagome's voice from up above. They saw both girls on the roof Haruhri holding a video camera and Kagome leaning a bucket over the ledge. Finally Kagome flipped the bucket and water and water balloons fell down towards the hosts down below. The next thing they knew they were soaking wet, each and everyone of them. Haruhi and Kagome started to burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! That was priceless. Haruhi did you get that" Kagome said between her laughter. Haruhi was still laughing and just nodded. Both girls somewhat dry and still in bikini.

"Alright then just for that we will let you in" Kagome said as they crawled inside and went to the door.

"Hey Haruhi before I open this door. Anything that was said is our secret ne?" Kagome held out her pinky Haruhi smiled and intertwined her pinky with Kagome's.

"Yeah" Haruhi said and Kagome finally opened the door.

* * *

><p>Once the hosts were inside Kagome gave them each a towel to dry off them. Haruhi had recorded the whole thing and wouldn't let any of the hosts come near the halarious punishment they received. Kyouya was upset and threatened to raise Haruhi's debt but at the moment neither of the girls cared.<p>

"Okay Haruhi and I are going one more time to the pool and then we'll get out, in the meantime I don't care what you do but don't interrupt us. Don't snoop around, I can tell what you've touched and half of this belongs to Shippo and he'll know " Kagome said already heading towards the pool. Haruhi waved to them and walked with Kagome.

"WAIT! HARUHI WHAT WAS THAT ON YOUR WRIST!" Tamaki yelled through the room and ran to her as well as the others.

"Oh this. It's a tattoo Kagome and I got one today" Haruhi explain while she jumped into the pool once more with Kagome.

"Oh that's cool let's see" Said the twins as the the hosts neared to the the girls to see their tattoo while Tamaki was left behind.

"'COOL!?' IT'S NOT COOL IT HAS MARKED THE BODY OF MY DAUGHTERS FOREVER!" Tamaki screamed. Kagome threw one of the tubes right on his head to him quiet down.

"Relax. It's only a henna it'll come off in a month or so. Now leave us." she shooed them.

"Aww can we come in. Can we?" asked the twins.

"You don't have any clothes" Said Kagome and with that they pouted and went back inside the house.

Leaving both girls in the serene area once more. They played for half an hour more talking mainly it was Haruhi giving advice to Kagome. Once they got out they dried off and making dinner. Tamaki every 5 minutes would come to the kitchen with a sweater for both telling them to cover up and both refused because they were still wet. Mori couldn't help but glance at Kagome every few minutes.

'She's beautiful' he thought as he felt his cheeks get warmer.

"Alright dinners ready!" Said Kagome as she placed the last plate in the table. Everyone took a seat and looked at the food in front of them.

"It's spaghetti" said Haruhi.

They all called their hands together and said:  
>"Itadekimas"<p>

They all enjoyed their meals while Tamaki still insisted the girls to wear something and finally Haruhi gave in and went to change. Kagome on the other hand was still in her bikini and had no intention of changing just yet. When they were done with dinner Kagome when upstairs to change she came down stairs with a white long sleeved button shirt, black shorts that reached just above her knees the shorts had red stripped suspenders and a black and grey tie. Her socks were red and reached her knees where her shorts ended and white shoes. Haruhi wore a long cute yellow shirt that reached her thighs and purple socks that reached her knees with black and purple shoes.

"Kawaii~" Tamaki said while trying to hug Haruhi and every attempt failed especially with Kagome.

"Haruhi and I are going to go out for a bit. We wish to be alone, but don't worry the next thing we do you can do with us. Remember no snooping around.  
>Okay!" and with that both girls left to the shopping center once more. They went into a small convenience store. It was a cute store and had many things to it.<p>

"Alright Haruhi you get a basket and fill it up with things you like now hurry hurry" Kagome said placing a basket on her hands.

"But how are we going to pay?" Haruhi asked

"Don't worry alright it's on me" Kagome said grabbing a basket too.

"Now go Haruhi and meet me here in 15 minutes" Kagome said and ran off to the other isles and Haruhi to the others. Haruhi grabbed many things everything she liked mush of it was junk food. Kagome did the same getting a lot of junk food, drinks, if everything. Once they met up both had loads of junk food: Candy, chips, popcorn, icew-cream, cookies, and a lot of chocolate. Once Kagome bought their food they headed off to the video store.

"Ne. Haruhi you don't mind horror movies right?" Kagome asked as they walked in.

"Not really. I mean yeah I can be frightened but I know they're fake so. Nope" Haruhi said looking around the store.

"Alright then because I will get the scariest movies I know just to freak the guys out" Kagome grinned looking at the horror section of the store. Looking carefully she looked at the cover of the DVDs and saw the three she wanted to show.

"I got them" Kagome grabbed three of the classes and headed to the register.

"which did you get?" Haruhi asked looking at the back of the DVD covers.

"I got The strangers, the least scariest, Friday the 13th, the original one which is a bit more scarier, and the scariest The Ring" Kagome explained putting the videos in one of the bags. After they began to walk home talking, laughing, and enjoying the peace while it lasted.

* * *

><p>When they arrived Haruhi and Kagome found them sitting on the couch while looking at some photos. As soon as she saw the picture she quickly snacked it from them and glared. She was angry. The photo was a few years old it was a picture of her family when she was ten and Souta was three.<p>

"What the hell!? Didn't I say no snooping!" Kagome put the photo away inside a book and glared at all the hosts.

"We weren't snooping but when I took a book out the picture flew out" Kyouya said adjusting his glasses.

'You little pice of shit! Ugh if Kyouya had no power of Haruhi's account I would kick his ass!' Kagome tried to keep a calm face while glaring at him.

"Whatever. We are back and brought some movies I think we will all enjoy" She said with a face that was frightening even for Haruhi. While Haruhi set the first movie inside the DVD player Kagome went to the kitchen and began to heat the popcorn.

"Ne? What are we going to watch" asked Hunny sweetly

"We are watching three movies tonight. Three of my favorite horror movies" Kagome smirked as she saw the idiot and the twins shudder.

"A-a-and what movies are those?" Tamaki spoke with fear on his breath.

"Now now I wouldn't want to spoil the movie" Kagome smirked as she sat down. Everyone now took a place on the couch, until there was knock on the door. Kagome stood and answered it.

"MAMA! I've missed you!" there he was Shippo hugged Kagome tightly. Once he released her he looked at the living room and saw who was there.

"Why is everyone here?" he asked walking in.

"Long story, but come and watch the movies with us ne? Shippo" She asked

Nodding Shippo happily accepted and took a seat while Kagome closed the blinds and turned off the lights creating a 'mood'.

They first watched 'The Strangers' which had Tamaki and the twins already shaking by the beginning of the movie. Kagome was annoyed when they cried in terror.

"Will you guys keep it down, this one isn't even scary it's suspenseful" Kagome said looking at them behind the couch.

"B-b-but they're scary" they whined.

By the end of the movie Tamaki was terrified more than anyone else. While the Kagome room out the film she set the other while also grabbing some more food mainly candy this time.

"The only reason 'The Strangers' is scary is because it's a plausible plot" Kagome said.

"How so?" Kyouya asked while they all turned to her for the answer.

"Well come on did you hear the last line when she asked why they were doing that they said 'Because you were home'. You never know who the people around you are, the could be completely crazy, killers, anything. They only attacked because they took occupancy of that house. It's plausible" Kagome answered and hear Tamaki

"Im scared to be home now"

The other two movies were much more worse especially for Tamaki. The last movie 'The Ring' left everyone scared even Kyouya with a chill down his spine. It was already midnight when they were done and saw her son already getting sleepy.

"if you guys want to stay then stay, there are guest rooms for you guys but you're going to have to share. Haruhi, Shippo and I will sleep on my bed. While Hunny and Mori- sempai can share Shippo's room and the twins share a room and Kyouya and the idiot can share the other" she said showing the rooms.

"WAIT WHY IS SHIPPO SLEEPING WITH HARUHI!? WHY CAN'T I?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Cuz you're a perv" said Shippo

"W-w-well I won't allow a teenage boy to be sleeping with Haruhi!" he screamed. Shippo already frustrated and tired turned into his demon form. He had different eyes and a puffy tail and instead of looking five years old he looked ten.

"There happy im not a 'teenage boy' anymore" Shippo was now walking towards Kagome's room.

"He gets cranky when he's sleepy" she said while walking towards her room with Haruhi.

"Well goodnight. You know where you're rooms are" she closed the door behind her. Within ten minutes Haruhi was asleep next to Shippo while Kagome couldn't go to sleep. It was already one in the morning and sleep still seemed out of reach. She got up leaving Shippo snuggling closer to Haruhi who had her arms around her. She smiled at the scene in front of her and left the room. She wore her pj's that were packed for the beach house. She liked them they weren't very constricted. Taking out her iPod she walked downstairs and walked out to the backyard. The wind felt good as it playfully whistled through her ears. Placing her iPod on the table she looked through her songs looking for her favorite. She was too distracted to feel it. She felt a small bite on her ear making her blush furiously she jumped nearly ten feet away from him.

"T-T-Takashi!?" She almost yelled her face turning even warmer than before and making her knees weak, she was now sitting on the floor. She had two soft spots one was her ears and the other was her neck and the only other person who knew that was dead.

"Baka! Why did you do that?" she said trying to regain her balance. Her face now was calmer but still turning red.

"I saw you here alone. I thought I'd come to be some company" he answered walking to her. He held out his hand, she took took helping her up. He held her close to him, he didn't get to hug her at all or even get close to her because of everyone.

"You…looked very cute today." He said feeling his cheeks getting warmer.

"Takashi…you perv" Kagome laughed as she picked up her iPod and selected her song.

"I've always loved this song. It's 'Sleepwalk' by Ritchie Valens. The way he plays he guitar it's amazing" She said sitting down on the chair. Mori stood in front of her and held out his hand without a second thought she took. He led the dance, she followed each step.

'I didn't know he could dance this good' she blushed.

She felt his had now on her cheek lifting her head up closer to his face. He placed his lips on hers the kiss was passionate, both parting for a breath. He leaned down for another kiss, but she turned her head enough for his lips to land on her cheek.

"N-no…no more kissing" she said looking down as she blushing.

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"B-because I want to ask you something" she said now lifting her head to look at him. He had a questioning look on his face.

"Will you go out with me Takashi?" she was now turning red and looking at the ground again. She felt his warm hand ruffle her hair.

"Of course" he hugged her. Until now he really didn't know how small she was compared to him. She probably was 5'4 and he was 6'2. She was off the ground when he hugged her and let out a small chuckle.

"And there is one rule: no kissing until we have a real date" she said with a straight face. He blinked a few times taken aback from what she said.

"Okay then when is our first date?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Well how about next week Friday after school. Until then no kissing on the lips" she said with a small smirk turning her back towards him.

"No kissing on the lips then" he held her head so it would be leaning to her right. She felt his soft lips kissing her neck now. She was blushing even more at this point.

'Dammit Takashi. Not my neck either!' she screamed mentally. She managed to pull away from him and walk towards the door.

"G-goodnight T-Takashi!" she squeaked out and left running for her room leaving Takashi outside with a dumbfounded expression outside.

* * *

><p>On the window Hunny watched the scene with a huge smile on his face.<p>

"I'm glade you're happy Takashi" He said hugging his usa-chan tightly and jumping back to bed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you go hope you liked it Please R&amp;R<strong>


	13. Knight in Shinning Armor

_**Ch. 13**_

Knight in Shinning Armor (prt. II)

_I want to apologize! I'm really really really really really Sorry! I has typed nearly half of this but then my dumbass accidentally deleted this and I had to start all over! I'm sorry! Also I might be later updating basketball season started and practice is everyday so yea.__ Sorry for any errors you may find._

**¡POLL!  
>I want to know if you guys want a Shippo x Haruhi thing in this story. Vote please so i can imbed that into this please. Arigato ^_^<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sleeping up was a disaster. Tamaki was freaking out and screaming almost all night. Shippo wanting him to shut up he gave him his nightlight and everyone was at rest. Unfortunately it was only for 4 hours before it was eight in the morning and had to wake up. Walking downstairs everyone was seated and served by Mori and Honey. Looking at him Kagome blushed but choose to ignore it so early in the morning. While everyone was finishing eating the girls went upstairs to change.<p>

"Ne? What do you think Kagome and Haruhi are going to do today?" Asked the twins still eating their breakfast.

"We plan to go to the park and just hang out I guess the weather's just fine" said Shippo yawning and rubbing his eyes in his ten year old body.

"Nani! 'We' you're going with them! Mama! I want to go!" Tamaki's screamed at Kyouya.

"Yeah we-"

"Wanna go!" Said the twins with a pout.

"Yeah!" Said Honey "Hn" nodded Mori

"Ask them I'm going up to change both clothes and body" walking upstairs Shippo left with a smile on his face.

"If you want to go I suggest you all get ready. I doubt Kagome wants to wait for us if we're still in our pajamas." Kyouya said adjusting his glasses upward.

"Mother's right! Hurry men! Upstairs to change!" Tamaki led the crowd of running hosts upstairs.

Kagome and Haruhi both in shorts and t-shirts waiting along with a now 16 year old Shippo downstairs for the hosts. All of them sighed at once. Kagome had Haruhi's bag next to her, her plan was to drop her off after their park visit. Shippo hugged the basketball he had, his plan as well as Haruhi's was to play a game or more precise was Shippo teaching Haruhi a bit more of the sport.

"We're coming!" Yelled Hikaru as they began to walk downstairs.

"Finally! You guys take too long. Now lets go!" They got their things and headed out. This was a somewhat first for the guys no cars, no limo, no driver. All they had was the fresh air, exercise, and nature. Once they got there Tamaki and the twins complained about the walk being too long and it being to hot, Kagome getting fed up with their complaining three the ball right at their faces.

"Shut up will ya! Just appreciate we even waited for your annoying asses!" She snapped they shut up and began to apologize.

"…Sorry" they mumbled

"Alright then lets have fun" Kagome said smirking holding the basketball. After a while of playing it was already lunchtime and Mori and Kyouya went to get lunch, but as far as the rest they stayed to play. Honey sat next to Kagome on the grass while the rest were still playing.

"Honey why were you spying on me and Takashi last night?" Kagome said nonchalantly

Honey froze and kept his smile on his face acting innocently.  
>"Eh? Nani? What are you talking about?"<p>

"Don't act stupid. I knew you were watching your aura was there and your feelings were showing" she said looking right at him. His smile slowly fading and was forming a pout.

"But- but I'm just so happy for you guys I can't tell that you love him and that he loves you back!" He was almost yelling with his smile growing back. Kagome felt her cheeks getting hotter. Grabbing his head she turned him, now facing Shippo the twins, Haruhi, and Shippo playing.

"How can you say that! We haven't even gone on a real date!" She felt all her body getting hotter. Her grip on Honey's head loosened and he turned back to her.

"But you will wont you?" He smirked looking at her. She nodded slowly looking at the ground.

"When!" He yelled with cheer in his voice.

"Um this week Friday I think" she said in a low voice. Honey's smile soon turned to a smirk.

"H-Honey why are you smiling like that?" Kagome said with a shudder.

"Hahaha no reason" he smirked with scary eyes, even Kagome couldn't read his aura.

"Kagome, Honey-sempai we brought the food" turning around they saw Kyouya and Mori with bags of food in their arms.

"Food!" Shippo and the twins shouted and ran towards them. Haruhi following close behind they gathered around and had their picnic. After a while the sun started to set and the hosts were waiting for their rides outside the park.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you guys don't need rides?" Asked the twins as their car came around.<p>

"We're fine. Besides I'm waking Haruhi home" Kagome said while Haruhi nodded. They shrugged and waved goodbye, leaving only Mori, Honey, Haruhi, and Kagome.

"Oh yeah what happened with Shippo?" asked Haruhi

"He went, well more like I told him to go home. He had a lot of school work to finish and has been procrastinating on it since Friday. So, as his mother, I had to tell him to go home" Kagome explained as they saw the cars for Honey and Mori turn the corner.

"Are you guys sure you guys don't need rides?" asked Honey hugging his pink Usa-chan.

"It's fine! Stop worrying" said Kagome patting his head. Looking towards Mori she saw his expression, his eyes, his aura.

Worry.

She leaped to hug him, burying her face into his chest. She looked up to see his face full of worry.

"Don't worry Honey and Haruhi already know ne?" She looked at them and smiled.

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow" Kagome and Haruhi waved as they got on their car and drove off.

Kagome grabbed Haruhi's stuff and began to walk to their destination. They walked for over ten minutes until they stated to notice that sky was darker.

"It shouldn't take much longer. We should hurry though I can tell its already dangerous" Kagome took a hold of Haruhi.

"Yeah besides there have been reports on two guys who have been jumping people on their way home at night" Haruhi said

"Then we should hurry. Come on I promised to keep you safe from any danger. Remember?" Kagome gave her a smile and began to walk at a faster pace.

"Haruhi stay behind me okay" Kagome pulled her to the back and went to a complete stop.

"Well well what do we have here. A couple a girls going home." The voice has deep, but wasn't of a man. Kagome didn't move and only glared as the man and his partner came to view.

"Why don't you give us that bag there and nothing will happen okay" the guy pulled out a knife and gestured to the bag that Kagome had while the other man had another knife, but smaller to his partner.

"Well why don't you take that knife and stick it up your ass" Kagome said handing the bag to Haruhi and folding her arms.

"What!- This bitch! Do you know who we are?!" He yelled at her still feet away.

"No, but come any closer imma tell you who _I_ am" she glared at them. Kagome could tell Haruhi was getting anxious and scared.

"This little fu-"

"Wait look at them man, they're cute little things and feisty too" the other man interrupted with a smirk.

"You're right. How about we get a little closer" the smaller man came walking towards them as if nothing was happening. Kagome completely angry took the first punch sending him back to his partner. His nose was already spilling blood and his vision blurred.

"Didn't I say not to come any closer. You'd think that robbers were smart" the man got up and ran full speed towards Kagome, knife in hand. He swiped the knife in her face, unfortunately Kagome didn't move in time. She kicked him in the stomach and elbowed his face.

"Kagome are you okay?" Haruhi said in a shaken voice.

"Yea just a scratch. Don't worry I'll be your night in shinning armor" Kagome gave Haruhi a reassuring smile and watched as the other guy wanted to his unconscious partner.

"Heh. Don't think that just cuz you took him down easily that gonna happen to me. I'm stronger" he smirked. Taking the knife he ran full speed towards her. Pushing Haruhi backwards she managed to kick the knife off his hand but he still had his fists and legs to punch and kick. He only managed to get one of each, both on the same place on shins. It was powerful, but she knocked him out before any real damage was done. Panting she helped Haruhi and could still feel the blood com her cut, on her cheek, spill.

"I told you I'd be your knight" Kagome smiled

* * *

><p>"K-Kagome are you okay?! You have scratches all over you and a bloody cut on your beautiful face!" Ranka yelled when the girls finally got to Haruhi's home. He grabbed both girls and dragged them inside taking the first-aid out.<p>

"What happened?" He said treating her deep cut on her face.

"The guys on the news that jumped people, they caught us on our way here" explained Haruhi as she handed the bandage to her father, then placing it on Kagome's cheek.

"What?! Those bastards did this to two young girls! Those ugh! But I'm glad you're alright" Ranka smiled and began to work on Kagome's shin.

"Thank Kagome, she was my knight" Haruhi smiled.

"I promised didn't I" Kagome winced as Ranka helped with her shin.

"Well I'm not letting you go home with those guys out there" Ranka said with a stern face.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't I don't have the school uniform or my school bag, so I won't be able to-"

"Nonsense Haruhi has a spare she will lend you and you can walk to you're house in the morning to get your bag as well" Ranka smiled as she started to get out some pj's from Haruhi's clothes.

"But I also don't have my bindings from my chest and it'll be hard for me to go to school like this" she gestured to her chest.

"Don't worry we have some now, you girls get ready for bed" Ranka was now getting out the futon for the girls.

"H-Hai" Kagome finally agreed and changed into the pj's along with Haruhi. After washing their hair, they fired it and began to fix the futon for bed. Before Haruhi went to bed Kagome stopped her.

"Haruhi come here" she smiled and Haruhi did as she said.

"I'm going to braid your hair" she said taking out a ribbon to tie the end with.

"B-but it's too short. I've tried, it won't work" Haruhi explained.

"Nonsense. I'll do I without fail, don't worry Haru-chan" Kagome sat behind Haruhi wincing at the pressure out on her shin and began to braid her hair. It was done from the right side of her head to the last hair she had. Kagome struggled at first but finally did it. Taking out a mirror she handed it to Haruhi.

"See. What did I tell you, I could do it" Kagome smiled as Haruhi's eyes grew with a sparkle.

"Oh my god. Kagome thanks this is amazing, I have to show my dad!" She leaped and started to look for her dad. Kagome started to braid her own hair to match Haruhi's, the only difference was that she make it on the left side.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome this is so cute~ I've tried to do this before but it's extremely difficult can you make me one?" Ranka pleaded and Kagome smiled and nodded

"Of course" She went over and started to braid his red hair. Since he had the longest hair, his would take the longest from both of them. They saw Haruhi yawn, it was only 9:30 but was tired after the whole day at the park.

"Haruhi you can go to be ill be there just as I finish this braid" Kagome smiled at her friend.

"No ill be fine" she tried her best not to look tired.

"She's right sweetie, you should sleep" her father agreed.

"Okay then. Goodnight outo-san, Kagome" Haruhi yawned and waved. Once Haruhi was in her room, Kagome was half-way done with Ranka's braid.

"You know I've heard about your family situations from Haruhi and Kyouya" Ranka explained

"Oh? I had no idea you spoke with the shadow king" Kagome smiled at the nickname.

"Yeah, Haruhi told me you guys call him that, but what I wanted to tell you is that. It's okay if you want to come here, you can be our new me ever of our family. I can be your father and Haruhi your sister. You take care of her so much, I thank you for that, I wanted to tell you that. You don't have to be alone we love so much already, you are already our family" Ranka smiled at she finished with the braid and turning to Kagome. Kagome letting a few tears all from her eyes she smiled and hugged Ranka.

"Hai Ranka" she smiled as Ranka wiped her tears.

"Now go to bed. I don't want my daughters to be all tired tomorrow" Ranka got up and walked to his room.

" Oyasuminasai outo-san" she whispered as she got into bed with Haruhi.

* * *

><p>The morning was good, except for the fact that Kagome had trouble binding her chest with such little wrappings. Kagome, being the first up, made breakfast for everyone and went home to get her school things. After breakfast Haruhi finished changing and they left.<p>

"Are your injuries alright?" Haruhi asked as the got closer to the school.

"Yea my cheek isn't stinging anymore and my shin doesn't hurt" she smiled at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled back as Kagome poked the bandage on her cheek, she could still see some scratches from the day before, but it was not as noticeable.

They finally reached school, Haruhi walking to class whip e Kagome decided to walk around for a while instead. She began to walk upstairs and winced, the pain on her shin increased since yesterday but she wouldn't tell Haruhi. Kagome could tell she somewhat felt guilty that Kagome got hurt, but she tried her best not show it. Finally getting upstairs she sat down and began to rub her shin.

'Damn I didn't think it'd hurt this bad' she thought.

"Kagome?" She turned around to find Mori looking over her.

"T-Takashi- wait no Mori what are you doing here so early?" Kagome said standing up trying not to wince, looking up at him.

"What happened to your cheek" he caressed her cheek with a worry look.

"It's nothing to worry about okay. Just a little fight-" she stopped talking when he kissed her cheek.

"Why did you-"

"Did you get hurt anywhere else?" He cut her off.

'Yes' she thought

"No" she lied. He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers, the scratches that still lay on them. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter and just just looked away.

"We could get caught, Mori" She said looking at the ground rather than him.

"Takashi, no one's around" he said standing straight and looking at her.

"Fine, Takashi, do you know what we're doing for the club today" Kagome changed the subject.

"Tamaki said today is 'casual day' we'll be wearing shorts and t-shirts" Mori explained as the walked downstairs.

"S-shorts, okay I'll tell Haruhi" Kagome said trying her best not to wince.

Ring. Ring.

The bell rang.

"I'll see you later I have to get to class okay, bye" Kagome waved and he ruffled her hair.

"Bye Kagome" he said walking to his class.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and it was time to get to the host club, neither Haruhi or Kagome wanted to attend but it was mandatory. Both girls sighed as they reached the music room 3 and opened the door.<p>

"You're late" Kyouya spoke looking at both girls.

"What do you mean late we are right on time" Kagome

"Yes well, we come earlier when we have costumes" Kyouya smiled

"Well we weren't informed" Kagome lied and glared at him.

"What's the theme today ?" Asked Haruhi setting down her bag on the table.

"Haruhi! I'm glad you asked, today is casual day which means shorts and t-shirts" Tamaki hugged her and she just had her annoyance face. Tamaki giving them their costume for the day, and the walked to the dressing room.

Honey smirked and walked to Mori.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was done changing, while Kagome just started. Haruhi had a pair of shorts that reached her knees and a purple t-shirts that had a winky face on it, also including some sunglasses. Kagome had the similar shorts only a t-shirt that has Mickey Mouse on it.<p>

"Haruhi you don't need to wait you can go" Kagome hoped she would, the injury was probably still bruised and she didn't want her to see it.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside, besides I think Shippo said he would come for the day" Haruhi stepped out.

Kagome started to take off her tie and shirt, as well as loosening her belt.

"Takashi, can you bring me Usa-chan" Honey asked with his best smile.

"Hn. Where did you leave him?" Mori asked

"In there can you bring home please?" Honey smiled pointing to the changing room and Mori nodded and headed to the room.

Mori, opening the door, didn't notice there was someone inside until he was physically in the room. Looking up her saw a half naked Kagome only in her bra and underwear.

"Ah" Kagome tried the best to cover herself, Mori with his face completely red ran out of the room

"S-Sorry Kagome" He said closing the door, blushing furiously.

'Dammit I have a feeling Honey had something to do with this' she sighed and changed quickly. She wrapped her leg and collected her belongings.

* * *

><p>Walking out she couldn't even make eye contact with Mori, let alone talk to him.<p>

"Hey Kagome what -"

"happened to your leg?" The twins asked.

"Just a fight, don't worry" Kagome waved off and walking to her position.

"Everyone. Places!" Tamaki bellowed in the room.

Kagome's place was right next to Mori and at the moment it didn't seem so promising. She could see his aura was full of embarrassment. Bending down to her height she could hear him:

"Sorry about that Kagome, will you forgive me?" he whispered only audible to her

She didn't say a work, her face clearly flushed.

"Any second now! Hurry everyone" Tamaki yelled running to his spot.

She took his hand and placed it on her head. Mori's eyes widened and he just smiled and ruffled her hair, making her giggle.

"Welcome"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! please R&amp;R<strong>


	14. First Date(s)

**Ch. 14**

**First date(s)****Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! my damn computer has been acting up and ugh! im sorry. I've decided to make this also a Shippo x Haruhi for a sub couple sorry if the introduction of this couple is so again for the tardiness and errors you might find. Please R & R**

**(・ω・)ノ_= Brake**

* * *

><p>The whole week was going slow not only for Kagome, but for Mori as well. He had no idea what to do for the date or if Kagome was already planning something. He sighed as he carried Honey on his shoulder, walking to class.<p>

"Takashi? What's wrong?" Honey asked him, Mori feeling him shifting to his side.

"Nothing don't worry" Mori smiled and put him down as they entered class.  
>(・ω・)ノ_<p>

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Kagome jumped to Haruhi with a huge smile on her face. Haruhi looked up from her book and smiled at her friend.

"Nani? Kagome" Haruhi asked.

"Lookey what I got" Kagome flashed four tickets in her hand with a smirk.

"Amusement Park tickets?" Haruhi asked and Kagome nodded.

"I found out what we're going to do for my date. But I have four tickets, so we will have to double date" Kagome smirked

"That's nice- wait what?! Double date?! Me with who?!" Haruhi nearly yelled with an embarrassed expression.

"Shhhhh" Kagome shushed Haruhi, calming her down.

"Me, Takashi, you, and-" Kagome stopped as he walked into the room.

"Shippo, he will be your date" Kagome said giving Haruhi the ticket. Haruhi could feel herself blushing as she accepted the ticket.

"O-okay then" Haruhi responded as Shippo walked to them.

"Ohaiyo Kagome-chan, Haruhi" Shippo smiled and waved at Haruhi who sat at her desk and Kagome sitting on it. Kagome could tell both were attracted to one another and smiled.

"Shippo, whatever you have to do for aniki tomorrow cancel. You have a date with Haruhi" both teens (well teen and demon) blushed at the statement.

"N-n-Nani!? Mama?! date?!" Shippo struggled with his words blushing furiously.

"I-it's a double date with Mori-sempai and Kagome" Haruhi tried not to blush looking at the demon in front of her.

"O-okay. I will go with you" Shippo blushed as he received to ticket.

"Good luck you two" Kagome winked at them and both blushed looking away from one another.

"Now I have to give Takashi his" Kagome pouted.

The bell rang. The twins barely making it before the teacher came in.

"Hey what did we miss-" Kaoru asked

"Yeah. Haruhi you sick? Your face is red" Hikaru

"N-No, it's just a little hot in here. You should sit before the teacher sees you" the twins shrugged and sat down.

(・ω・)ノ_

It was lunch time and Kagome, Haruhi, and Shippo were walking towards the garden for lunch.

"I think I'll go ask Takashi right now" Kagome said walking a bit faster.

"You two go have lunch, think of it as a pre-date" Kagome smirked and both blushed.

"Mamma!"

"Kagome!" Both yelled at the girl in front of them smiling.

"Oh and just to get you started" Kagome took their hands and placed them together, making sure no one was watching. Both were blushing furiously and embarrassed.

"Just make sure no one sees you guys, ne?" She winked and ran off, leaving both teens nodding and blushing.

(・ω・)ノ_

Kagome skipped towards the cafeteria and opened the door, hoping no other hosts would see her. She hid, and her moves full of stealth. She spotted Mori sitting with the rest of the hosts, eating their lunches. She grabbed a few straws and napkins. She crumbled the napkins and threw them using the straw, hitting Mori's head, but it didn't reach. Sighing she crumpled the napkin and tossed it, this time making it. Mori turning his head saw the tiny girl crouched down and waving at him to come.

"Excuse me, I'll be back." Mori got up, excusing himself from the table and the others nodding. Kagome walked out of the cafeteria with Mori a few feet behind. They were in the middle of the hall, no one around.

"Kagome-" he was cut off with her holding out a ticket.

"Huh?" Mori took the ticket, scanning it.

"I-I-it's for our date, we are going to a double date with Shippo and Haruhi. Tomorrow at eleven, we are going to the amusement park" Kagome said in one breath. She could feel her face getting hotter and Mori's hand ruffling her hair.

"Okay. I'm glad to have our first date tomorrow." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Kagome blushed and make a quick move kissing his cheek. He, now looking away flushed.

"I'll see you later,ne?" She gave him another kiss on the cheek and ran off smiling.

(・ω・)ノ_

It was after school Haruhi, Kagome and Shippo walked together heading towards Haruhi's home.

"Soooo? How was your lunch? What happened?" Kagome said with a suggestive expression.

"N-nothing" Shippo quickly answered his mother and she knew it was a lie.

"Okay, Haruhi what happened between you guys?" She asked with the same expression.

"W-w-we k-kissed" Haruhi finally squeaked out and Kagome smiled at her.

"Aww my baby has a girlfriend" Kagome teased him and he blushed.

"S-so you have a boyfriend" Shippo said with a smirk and Kagome smiled

"Touché" she pointed out.

(・ω・)ノ_

They walked a while longer until they reached Haruhi's home, nearing her home Shippo interrupted.

"Wait. I-if I'm going to be your boyfriend I need permission from your father first" Shippo said clearing his throat. Both girls smiled at the demon in front of them.

"Sorry, but my dad won't be here for another two hours. Unless you guys want to wait?" Haruhi asked them entering her home.

"I'm willing to stay" Shippo said with a smile.

"Well I'll stay too. Besides I need help on some chemistry homework" Kagome winked at Haruhi.

(・ω・)ノ_

After waiting and doing the homework together the girls decided to make dinner for Ranka. Shippo sat at the table patiently watching them make the dinner, he felt comfortable enough to have some of his demonic features showing. His ears perked up when he heard the noise from the front door.

"He's here" Shippo said standing up and hiding his demonic features and letting the human features reclaim their dominance.

Haruhi lowered the heat on the curry and went to open the door. She was greeted with a bear hug and a voice that sang:

"Haruhi! My darling how was school today?!" Ranka nearly suffocating Haruhi until he spotted Kagome.

"Kagome! My other daughter! How are you sweetie?" Ranks hugged Kagome tightly and Kagome returning the hug. Ranka noticed the other figure, male, but did not frown.

"And who might this young man be?" Ranka smiled walking towards him.

"Nice to meet you Fujioka-san. My name is Shippo Kitsune. I'm a relative of Kagome." Shippo shone the other males hand and smiled. Ranka shaking his hand smiled, he approved of the boy.

"Well what do I owe this warm welcome?" Ranka said putting her bag down on the table.

"Ah. W-well Shippo wanted to ask you something dad" Haruhi stumbled on her works looking at the floor.

"Okay then. Shoot" Ranka said

Shippo bowed in front of him, surprising Ranka.  
>"Will you give me your permission to go out with your daughter?" Shippo asked, his face flushed as he closed his eyes. Kagome looked at Haruhi, she could tell that she was worried and surprised of Shippo's actions. Kagome wasn't surprised, in fact she predicted he would do this. Shippo was raised to be loyal, brave, strong, and respectful. What she didn't predict was what would happen next.<p>

Ranka ruffled the auburn's hair and smiled at him.

"I will give you my permission. It seems that my daughter has a liking to you, but if you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down" Ranka threatened him with a glare. Shippo couldn't stop the smile that evolved on his face.

"Domo-arigato, Fujioka-san!" Shippo bowed once more at the elder and hugged Haruhi.

"Fujioka makes me feel old. Call me Ranka" Ranka said smiling at the couple.

"Oh Ranka. Haruhi, Shippo, Takashi and I are going to an amusement park tomorrow." Kagome informed the father sitting next to him as the Shippo and Haruhi were cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh so you are with Morinozuka. Well at least you have a taste in boys and didn't end up with the blonde idiot. Truthfully, I am thankful Haruhi is with Shippo. I didn't want her with that moron." Kagome laughed at the elders comment and stood up.

"Well I think this concludes our visit. We should get going" Kagome said picking up her school bag and Shippo doing the same.

"You sure? You guys can have dinner with us." Ranka said

"It's fine. See you tomorrow Haruhi. Goodnight Ranka" Kagome waved at them opening the door.

"Oyasuminasai Ranka-san, Haruhi" Shippo waved as well and left behind his mother.

(・ω・)ノ_

Both Kagome and Haruhi were at Kagome's home getting ready even though it was only nine. Haruhi borrowed some clothes from Kagome and dressed in black shorts with black overalls, a light purple shirt with a blue star in the middle as well as black tights and some high top converse. Her hair, with the help of Kagome, was now longer thanks to the removable extensions and was put as a pony tail to the side of her head. Kagome had yet to change, she was still applying make up on Haruhi.

"There." Kagome finished with the light make up on Haruhi and smiled.

"Wow. Thanks Kagome I like the way you did it" Haruhi said looking in the mirror.

"Okay now you have to help me with an outfit" Kagome said opening her closet.

It was almost eleven and Kagome had finally picked something the wear. She laid out a light-pink dress laces on the neck to tie it only reaching to her knees, as well as high-length white socks and pink converse. After dressing she put on a small black pull-over only covering her arms.

"Crap crap crap! Haruhi can you help me with my hair?! Ah! And I still need my make up!" Kagome was stressing as she looked at the clock, they only had fifteen minutes until they had to leave. Haruhi brought the supplies both for her hair and make-up. Taking Kagome's hair she made two small ponytails to the sides of her head and fixing her bangs. Haruhi didn't know much about applying make up, but she knew not to add a lot. She only added a both of pink eye shadow and was done.

"Wow. Arigato Haruhi. Lets take a picture before we go have fun and ruin what we worked so hard for" Kagome smiled and grabbed her phone and camera, both smiling for the picture. Taking the last picture they grabbed their bags and left for the date.

As they walked outside they saw their dates standing waiting for them. Both girls blushed looking at them. Kagome knew that Mori was handsome, but today he looked extremely different. He wore plain black pants with a loose dress shirt with the first two buttons undone and a black vest with all the buttons undone. Haruhi looked at Shippo and couldn't believe how he looked, he wore dark navy blue pants and with a white dress shirt that had thin red strips and a red pullover sweater.

"You ladies look beautiful" Shippo said smiling and standing next to Haruhi, both smiling. Mori intertwined his fingers with Kagome's and began to walk to the amusement park. Kagome smiled as Mori tried his best not to blush in front of her.

(・ω・)ノ_

When they arrived to the amusement park everyone was hungry and decided to stop by the small restaurants that were around them. While eating they discussed what they wanted to do after their meal.

"The roller coaster!" Shippo said excitingly

"No" everyone but Shippo said

"Ahh why?" Shippo pouted

"We just finished eating. Anything with fast motion will lead to an unwanted end" Mori explained and Shippo still pouted, Mori just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Ah" the girls said with a smile, both boys looking at them.

"How about the bumper cars?" The girls suggest and they smiled.

Leaving the pay they headed towards the bumper cars, with everyone excited. Everyone sat in their own car and waiting until the light went green.

Mori looked at Kagome, smirking.

3

Kagome did the same and looked at Haruhi

2

Mori looked Shippo and nodded

1

Girls vs. boys.

Start! The light when green and both Haruhi and Kagome started to chase after them making sure to bump into them. Mori and Shippo tried their best to do the same, but dodged their attacked instead. Mori decided to chase after Kagome and crashed right into her, with a smirk he drove ahead with her coming after him. While trying to catch up to Mori, Kagome hit Shippo's car sending him into spirals. Haruhi just laughed as her partner just drove off leaving the poor boy spinning. Kagome was about an inch behind Mori, and then everything stopped.

"Wahh! I almost had him!" Kagome pouted and she could hear Mori just laughing. Sticking her tongue out at him she saw Haruhi helping Shippo out.

"I thing you did a number on him" Haruhi laughed still holding Shippo.

"Why don't... You guys go...ahead...I'll need a while...just to stop...the spinning" Shippo said.

"Okay then" Kagome along with Mori began to walk to their next destination. She could see that Mori was flustered and the fact that his face was red didn't help his case either.

"Mori, you okay?" Kagome asked. Mori averted his eyes and answered:

"Hai" Kagome began to get irritated. She wanted to read his facial expression but her height wasn't helping. She was glad there wasn't many people at the park, and stood on one of the many empty benches. Mori just looked at her with a questioning look, she was now face to face with Mori and she cupped his face.

"What's wrong, Takashi?" She said with a stern look, he averted his eyes again.

"Iie! Look at me! What's wrong?" Kagome looked at him right at his eyes. With her hands holding either side of his head she held his bears and could feel them getting warmer.

"You- shouldn't wear anything that is that beautiful. A lot of guys have been looking at you-" she cut him off with a kiss. As she stood on the bench she still had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach him.

"I came here with you. I chose you. Who cares about them because I Lo-" Kagome stopped herself before she said anything else and felt her body hotter.

"N-never mind. But I meant what I said I'm here with you. So let's have some fun" Kagome smiled as she hopped off the bench. Kagome felt a hand on her chin that lifted up. Mori kissed her as well.

"B-baka" she said reaching for his hand.

Walking around they went to many of the rides, and food stands. They held hands, it felt happy. Neither of them could show any affection for each other at their school without being watched by the hosts or feels students. It was nice to have a brake of all the stares and all the girls.

"This is nice-" Kagome stopped waking with Mori giving her a questioning look.

"What's wrong-" Mori was interrupted by Kagome holding a finger to her lips, shushing him. They had not let to of each others hands, while Kagome stopped.

"They're here!" She whispered loudly

"Who?" He asked.

"The morons of the hosts" She gripped her hand tighter to his. Mori could tell from her expression that she didn't want this to end, especially if the hosts were the cause.

"Ne? Tama-chan, why are we here?" Honey asked a little loudly to the head of the club.

Both Mori and Kagome hid behind a stand hoping they didn't notice them.

"Well I heard from a little birdy that Haruhi and Kagome were going to be here" Tamaki said while he was on his tipy-toes searching for the said girls.

"Hey why didn't-"

"Mori-sempai come?" They twins said as they finished each others sentence.

"I think he said he had training. Is that right Honey-sempai?" Kyouya adjusted his glasses that now had a glare to them.

"Yep, Takashi has been training very hard" Honey smiled wide.

"Alright men. We are in a hunt to find the girls lets go!" Tamaki said with stern voice with the twins yelling in agreement.

"Let's go that way. I think they'll be other there" Honey pointed to the opposite of where the couple was hiding.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Tamaki had the rest follow him the way Honey pointed out. Honey at the back of the group turned around and gave the couple a wink.

"Honey you're a genius!" Kagome yelled with a smile. Still holding Mori's hand she began to run to nearest ride to hide.

"Come on, get in" she said as they walked inside of the ride.

"The Ferris Wheel" Mori said as the door closed and the ride began to move from the ground. They sat across each other while Kagome texted Haruhi about the situation. She put her phone away to look out of the windows.

"It's so pretty." Kagome smiled at the scenery

"Ah. The sunset is beautiful" Mori smiled and nodded his head. Kagome moved next to Mori and took his hand causing Mori to blush.

"Kagome-" she clung to his arm with her head resting on his side.

"There's a old tale about this Ferris Wheel." Kagome spoke up.

"They said if the Wheel stops exactly at the top, that you'll stay with the person you're with forever" she continued.

They stopped.

"We're at the top" he said with a smile.

"Takashi daisuki*" She felt her face completely flushed as she tried to hide her face. He cupped her face, brushing her hair away from her face to see her.

"Don't hide my hime**, daisuki" he pulled her forward for a kiss. Kagome could feel her heart pounding hi side of her. She took his hand, intertwining their fingers together.  
>(・ω・)ノ_<p>

"We never found them" the king pouted as the other hosts were sitting in the car waiting for him.

(・ω・)ノ_

*Daisuki= I love you

**Hime= princess  
><strong>PLEASE R&amp;R<strong>


	15. Voicaloid: Len & Kaito

**Ch. 15**

**Vocaloid: Len and Kaito**

**This one is for all the voicaloid fans! :) please R & R. And sorry for the tardiness and errors that you might find.**

^^..^^ ={•

After their dates everything went back to normal. If normalcy included dressing up as the opposite sex, hiding your gender from the school and hiding your relationship from friends and students, then normal was restored. It was a normal day, the only odd thing was there was no club, but a club meeting instead.

"Okay so everyone's here! Then let's get started!" Tamaki yelled with glee and started to write on the white board behind him.

The twins raised their hands.

"Yes Hikaru, Kaoru?" Kyouya acknowledged them.

"Yeah, um. Why-

"Is Shippo here?" They asked finishing each others sentences.

"He's waiting here to walk me home. Besides what does Shippo doing here change anything?" Kagome slightly glared at the twins who hid in terror.

"I-I guess your right." Kaoru said.

"Okay okay. Now that everyone is here we have to discuss what we will wear for tomorrow's cosplay" Tamaki wrote on the board:

COSPLAY FOR TOMORROW:

"I've been doing some research. Online and with some of the students here. There is a famous computerized singing group called 'Vocaloid', many of our guests are fans and I think it would benefit the club to cosplay as them." Kyouya said with a small smirk.

"Oh yeah! Misa-chan asked me to look them up! They look so kawaii" Honey hugged his usa-chan.

"Alright, then but who are the characters?" Asked Haruhi, who was slightly paying any attention to them because she was reading.

"Here's the list I thought would suit us, as a club, very well:  
>Kagamine Rin<br>Kagamine Len  
>Kaito<br>Gakupo  
>Leon<br>Hatsune Mikuo  
>Yowane haku<br>And  
>Kiyoteru hiyama" Kyouya said as he took out pictures of each of the characters.<p>

"Ah! Mama those are the ones I told you about" Shippo mentioned to Kagome and she nodded. She smiled as she saw the pictures of the twins.

"Dibs on the twins!" Kagome took the picture of the kagamine twins before Hikaru or Kaoru could.

"What! No fair!" The twins protested.

"To bad! I'm ganna be Len and Haruhi is going to be Rin" Kagome said with and arm around Haruhi.

"Sure why not." Haruhi shrugged.

"I guess I can be the male version of Yowane haku" said Hikaru

"Hmm fine then. I'll be Kiyoteru hiyama." Kaoru announced with an unsure expression.

"Hey I wanna choose!" Tamaki wailed, but was ignored by all.

"I'll be Gakupo then." Kyouya said looking at the picture in front of his face.

"Hey! I wanna choose!" Tamaki yelled

"I wanna be Mikuo Hatsune! Ne Takashi want to be Kaito?" Honey asked his cousin.

"Sure." Mori answered.

Again Tamaki was ignored which led him to his emo corner.

"Then that leaves Leon for Tamaki" said Kyouya

Braking away from the corner Tamaki said with excitement  
>"Of course, it's perfect for me to play as Leon"<p>

"And the idiot is back" the girls along with Shippo said.

^^..^^ ={•

After the meeting Shippo walked with the girls back home. Kagome walked home by herself, she insisted that Shippo and Haruhi walked home together and not be a 'third-wheel'. After getting home Kagome finished the little homework she had left.  
>She hated it.<p>

Algebra II to be exact, it was complicated and brain wracking. That was the only class she had problems with and the only one she had a grade lower than an A.

She needed a tutor.

"Ugh. Whatever!" She stopped after the last problem, she didn't understand and It was starting to get to her. Grabbing her laptop she lay on the bed.

"Len kagamine" she said as she typed in on the search engine. Looking over the description she nearly laughed at the statement.

'He is constantly confused as a Shota, a boy mistaken as gay because the way he acts, and is said to love Kaito' she heard herself laugh at how things worked out with this.

"I guess I am a shota since I'm with Takashi" she laughed and began to look at the songs that he produced.

^^..^^ ={•

The day after Kagome decided to skip her last class to study for the algebra II test on the next day. She knew how to do some of the basic things in the previous chapter, but the newer chapters they were learning was extremely confusing.

"Ugh! I keep getting 5 as the answer and it says it's wrong!" She shook her head in irritation.

"The answer isn't 5, but 25" She turned her head upwards to find Mori hovering over her. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?!" She whispered loudly her face still flushed.

"I could ask you the same thing" he said pulling out the seat next to her and sitting down.

"W-well I need to study and need to get this down for tomorrow's test. Well? What are you doing here?" she stammered looking down at her paper.

"For English we have study hall and I asked to come to the library, and for the question you don't divide but use the reciprocal of this function" he explained pointing at where her mistake was. She quickly looked down and fixing her mistake, she felt her body flushed.

"Can you help me after school? We only have a few more minutes in this period and I really need help. Onegai*" she asked him. She felt a had ruffling her hair, looking up she saw him smile.

"Of course, after the club" Kagome blushed standing up from her seat, she cocked her head and kissed him.

"Arigato, Takashi" she said

The bell rang.

She gathered her school work and he did the same.

"Let's get going before the idiot king has a fit." She had smiling at him.

^^..^^ ={•

When everyone got at the club they started to get dressed into their cosplay. They wore their wigs, clothing and any accessories the costume came with. All the guys were waiting for the girls to come out of the room, but it was mostly Tamaki who was excited.

"Hey. Shippo?" Kaoru asked

"Hmm?" Shippo answered

"Why are you here?" Hikaru asked him.

"To watch" his answer was simple as that and the doors opened. They come out with the costume, they looked completely different. (AN: if you wondering how len and rin look like my profile pic is of the kagamine twins)

"Wow! You guys look so cute~" Honey said hugging a plush negi** instead of his bunny.

"Thank you Honey. You also look very cute" Haruhi said with a smile.

"It's kinda scary how you guys look alike" Tamaki said looking at both of his 'daughters'.

"Makeup and contacts my friend." Kagome said sitting down next to Mori and Haruhi next to Shippo. Kagome felt her face flush next to Mori, he looked better than she expected.

Shota.

She felt her whole body temperature go up at the thought. 'Gah! That's rights I'm a boy again! Dammit! That shota thing won't get out of my mind!' Kagome shouted mentally shaking her head furiously.

A hand flew to her forehead.

"Ah?" She looked up to see Mori a few inches form her face.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Mori asked her and she nearly jumped. Pulling his hand away she answered simply.

"Yeah. I'm fine don't worry" she said.

"Okay everyone at their places!" Kyouya said as their opening time was almost arriving.

"You heard him lets get ready!" Tamaki shouted. Kagome stood with Haruhi in her arms, in an almost seductive way. Kyouya stood next to Mori who rested his arm on Kyouya's head because of his height. Kaoru next to Honey who was carrying him and finally Tamaki and Hikaru with their arms locked around each others arms.

The door opened.

"Welcome~"

^^..^^ ={•

Everyone sat and had their costumers sit around them and everything went as usual. They ate cake or cookies and drank coffee of tea. Kagome and Haruhi acted as the twins of the group, enjoying each others company.

"Oh! Mori-sempai you look so handsome in this costume!" One of customers squealed. Kagome looked over and saw her sitting almost on his lap. Her blood boiled, she was angry, she was sad.

She was jealous, simple as that.

"I'll be back okay" she said to her costumers, Haruhi and Shippo. She walked over to Mori's sofa and smiled, her best fake smile it could even win an award. She sat on his lap and almost smirked when the girl scooted away. She had her arms around his neck and asked sweetly, shota like.

"Ne? Kaito-chan can you help me with the cake in the back? It's really high and I'm so short, but Kaito you're so tall! Please?!" She said in a somewhat childish voice.

"A-ah" he nodded in agreement, he felt his face get warmer at her sudden action.

"Yay!" Kagome tried her best to stay in character and not stick her tongue out at the girl or worse flip her off. Mori lifted Kagome off of his lap and set her on the floor and began to walk to the back room. As they entered the door closed. She grabbed the scarf around Mori's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" He pulled away looking at her straight in the eyes.

"That girl- she was all over you." She said looking at the floor not daring to meet his eye.

"You're-" Mori started

"I feel like you did when Koga was here!" She yelled hoping no one outside could hear.

"Jealous" he finished and lifted her face to meet his gaze.

"I love you." He kissed her again. He turned around to get the cake that was needed but mainly to hide his embarrassed.

He felt arms wrapping around his torso. She hugged him from behind, her face buried on his back.

"I love you too" he heard her say through her muffled voice.

^^..^^ ={•

"And we are done!" Tamaki said with exhaustion, stretching on the couch.

"Yeah. Many costumers came today even a few guys came out"

"That's because Haruhi was really cute as Rin." Kagome said as she came out o the changing room.

"That's it. We are never going to do this again if those boys came for Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted which got everyone involved in the conversation except Mori and Kagome who were sitting on the couch. They heard the argument that now included Shippo and both decided to block them out.

"So are you coming over for my tutoring lesson." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll walk you home after this and we could get started" He said in a low voice to make sure no one was listening.

"Thanks again for this" she said standing up and handing him a note.

"Alright. It's getting late, it's almost seven and I need to get home and so does Haruhi" Kagome announced as she gathered her school things. Haruhi did the same as did Shippo and began to walk out of the room.

"Bye Minna** We'll see you tomorrow" they waved and left. Mori looked at the door close to read the note in his hands.

I'll be waiting outside for you so you better hurry. I've already told Honey about our study session so just come down.  
>~Kagome<p>

After reading this he began to gather his things as well, grabbing his bag he heard Honey say

"You leaving already Takashi?"

"Ah" was his reply and Honey smiled.

"Okay then. Bye-bye Takashi see you tomorrow" Honey waved as did everyone. He left.

"It's weird that Mori-sempai left without Honey-sempai huh?" Said Kaoru and Hikaru nodding in agreement.

"He could be meeting his girlfriend" Hikaru said and Honey stiffened.

"Nah!" They said together and Honey relaxed.

^^..^^ ={•

After meeting with Kagome they walked to her home while Shippo walked Haruhi to her home. After arriving they set their things down and Mori sat down on the couch as Kagome went to change in her room. She came down in her pajamas.

"Okay let's get started." Mori said grabbing her study guide. They worked on it for two hours until Kagome started to get it. She was happy finally getting this horrendous subject after not understanding what was going on for two weeks. After finishing her work she made dinner for both of them and started her work again while Mori did his, occasionally asking for help when she needed it.

"Okay. I made a small pre-test for you. I've had your teacher before and he was one of the most challenging" he handed her the paper and without objection she started on it. It took and hour for her to finish even though it was only ten questions, but each question had their difficulty. After she handed it to Mori and he corrected her, only missing two she jumped up and down with joy.

"Takashi you're amazing! I've never gotten math til now!" She leaped on him and kissed him deeply.

"Don't worry about it. You did a good job" he said patting her head, she smiled. Getting off his lap she started her other homework next to him while he did the same.

"Ah. It 12:36" Mori said in a sleepy voice as he felt something on his arm.

She fell asleep and it didn't take too long for Mori to do the same.

^^..^^ ={•

Kagome shifted as she felt something getting closer, she ignored the aura around. She was warm with the body next to her.

Wait. The body next to her?! The aura getting closer?!

She jolted up to find her boyfriend asleep next to her and the presence getting closer and closer.

"Shit!" She cursed jumping off the couch and shaking her boyfriend. She grabbed her school inform and began to change quickly.

"Takashi! Takashi wake up!" She said in a loud whisper. She managed to get him up, half asleep, but he was still up.

"Kagome? Nani**?" He asked

"You should go. If he finds you here he'll be pissed come on" She grabbed his arm but he was still heavy for her to drag.

"Who?" He asked finally

The door opened.

"Oniisan" she said as he entered. Sesshomeru entered looking at the scene in front of him, his little sister in the arms of a much older boy who appeared to have slept over.

He glared at both figures in front of him.

"Care to explain Kagome?" His voice was sharp and cold.

'That's the great Sesshomeru, the richest man in Japan and Kagome's older brother?!' Mori thought as he was standing in front of him.

"Oniisan! Ah well you see-" she looked at the clock and saw the time.

"We'll explain after school okay, we're going to be late" she said grabbing her school bag and Mori grabbing his. Kagome grabbing Mori's hand rushed out of there and was filled with worry.

"That was Sesshomeru, your brother?" He asked as he straightened his uniform.

"Yeah and now he wants to talk" she growled

"Then I should" he said

"You don't understand! If he doesn't see you fit as my boyfriend he will hurt you! He's half demon! Hell he's king of the western land! He can kill you!" Kagome said hyperventilating. He stopped her with a kiss.

"Calm down." She said playing his forehead with hers.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They walked to class and the day began with their classes their classes went by rather fast, much faster than what they would like. It was after school and they left back to Kagome's home. She told Haruhi and Shippo what had happened and they made sure they made up and excuse for them not being at the club.

They arrived at her home, both worried and nervous.

"This is going to be one hell of a day" she said opening the door.

^^..^^ ={•

**Sorry for any errors you may find please R&R**

**Onegai= please**

**Negi= onion**

**Minna= everyone Nani= What**


	16. Meeting Oniisan

Ch. 16  
>Meeting Oniisan<p>

Gomene! I know what Kagome said was completely off. Sesshomeru is NOT half demon he is FULL demon. While writing that I was thinking of Inuyasha instead. Sorry! And sorry for the delay I have the CAHSEE and yeah.

Warning: this chapter has bullying because of sexual orientation so please be warned.

Please R&R

-  
>Kagome felt her heart pounding inside her chest as they approached the door. She held Mori's, holding it tighter as the reached her home. Mori tried to comfort her on their way to meet Sesshomeru, but all attempts failed.<p>

"Moe! Lets not go Takashi! Lets just head back to the club!" She said laughing, turning around and ready to go, but failed as Mori pulled her back.

"This day was going to come either way, better sooner than later, right?" He said as the reached her front door. Her hand was shaking as she grabbed the knob. She squeezed Mori's hand tighter as she opened the door.

"I've been waiting for your arrival."

The voice was cold and sharp. Kagome was never truly scared of Sesshomeru even if he did attack her, never even now. She stood with Mori and never let go of his hand. Her eyes were cold and with a strong stare at her older brother.

"Yes. We've come just as you said" This time it was Mori's voice to cut the layer of silence. Sesshomeru stood up to look up at the figure next to his sister, he glared. The pair stood together.

"Kagome. It seems you have found yourself a mate, even after my half-brothers death. Are you sure this is the -boy-you want to be with?" Sesshomeru said as Kagome winced at the mention of Inuyasha.

"Yes. I truly did love Inuyasha. He is but a memory now and I chose this -man- next to me, Takashi Morinozuka to be with me." Kagome's voice was loud and proud.

"What if he is unable to protect you?" Sesshomeru questioned.

"Well-"

"I would never let any harm come to your sister. Never." Mori spoke with a spark voice and Kagome smiled.

"Do you know who you are dealing with _boy_?!" Sesshomeru's yell echoed through the home.

"Yes. I know very much that you are not human." Mori's answer was short and to the point. Sesshomeru lunged towards him. They let go of their intertwined hands. Mori was barely to dodge the attack with no damages done to him or his surroundings.

"How do you expect to protect Kagome if you can't even protect yourself?" He lunged again.

"Sesshomeru! Stop!" Kagome yelled but it was no use. Sesshomeru wasn't fighting at his full power and all three knew. Hand to hand combat, the punches and kicked were dodged even as his speed increased.

"You said that you would protect my little sister, yet you haven't laid a finger on while I just did" Sesshomeru said as his fist came in contact with Mori's cheek. He dropped on one knee and felt the pain and bruise already form. He spat blood.

"You- you are one of Kagome's loved ones, you are her only family and I am not wiling to hurt her family whoever they may be." Mori said between the blood spilling. Kagome ran to his side and checked his cheek, holding either side of his face.

"This boy, he is fast and strong. He was able to dodge many of my attacks, any other person wouldn't have lasted and he is still conscious after the hit. And you also have high morals, this human, I agree towards your relationship. I will not pursue this matter any further, but you hurt my sister in any way shape of form you will not live to see another day" Sesshomeru said as he composed himself. Kagome hugged her brother.

"Arigato Oniisan" she said with a bright smile on her face. He patted her head and took his leave.

* * *

><p>Kagome brought down the first aid kit and took care of his injury with both her power and the bandages. She lay a small patch over his left cheek and kissed the bandage.<p>

She grinned and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay" she said with a smile.

"Me too" he answered. She stood up from the couch and held out her hand.

"Come let's go to the club, it still hasn't ended." He grabbed her hand and walked to the school, hand-in-hand.

They stood in front of the school hands still intertwined, they let go. They walked in normally, they didn't want the rest of the club to know at least not yet. Kagome could feel the uneasiness of Mori as they arrived closer to the 'abandoned' music room 3.

"Takashi" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and turned his head to look at her.

"We'll tell them later, not today, but soon. I promise." She said stoking out her pinky towards him and he smiled wrapping his own pinky with hers.

They sang:  
>"yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi katta"<br>_Pinky promise, if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles, and cut my pinky._

They opened the door to see everything normal. Haruhi was sitting aside her boyfriends with costumers around them, Tamaki was putting his charm to the max, Hunni eating cake while hugging usa-chan, the twins doing their 'brotherly love' act and Kyouya sitting entertaining a few ladies.

They smiled.

"Well it's about time you guys got here-" said Hikaru

"Yeah, late much? We're about to close in like ten minutes" said Kaoru.

"Where were you two! Did this big man hurt you my little flower?!" Tamaki was frantically searching his 'flower' for any injuries.

"Let go of me. Besides if anyone's hurt its him" she said pointing out his cheek.

"Wow! Mori-sempai what happened" said the twins together.

"I ran into a branch"

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Kagome couldn't hold her laughter in anymore.

"Sorry. I-it's just that. Hahaha, that I can actually imagine him run into a branch. He-he's so tall it can happen" Kagome was talking in between her laughter and Hunni began to laugh as well.

"That's true. Takashi is really tall!" Hunni explained hugging his pinky plush toy.

Kagome felt a hand over her head and ruffled her hair. She heard Mori chuckle and she smiled even bigger.

"Okay everyone we still have costumers to serve!" Kyouya said clapping his hands and everyone dispersed.

* * *

><p>Kagome frowned as she walked to her next class on the next day. Shippo stood next to her and he could tell she was mad, to an extreme.<p>

"Ah. Mama what's the matter?" Shippo was reluctant to ask his mother.

"Can't you hear. These people are spreading rumors, listen" she said as they walked into the classroom.

"Did you hear?"

"No, what happened?!"

"Ayame said that he saw Kagome and Mori-sempai together"

"So they are together at the club"

"But they were also holding hands and kissing!"

"Oh my gosh!"

They squealed.

"They found out?!" Shippo whispered loudly to his mother

"I don't mind them, it's the others" Kagome laid her head down and closed her eyes.

"Who?" Shippo asked

"Just listen" she said

"Dude that's nasty!"

"No freaking way!"

"Yeah, Shizuka said that he say them making out at the rose garden"

"No way! They're gay! Gross!"

"What the- Mama you both are extremely careful. Not even to make the mistake of kissing" Shippo said in a soft whisper.

"We didn't. They're just making stuff up now. Ridiculous." She said almost inaudible.

The twins and Haruhi walked in.

"Hey guys" Shippo said and Kagome waved with one hand.

"Hey, Kagome ugh-"

"Did you know that- um people"

"I know, I'm not an idiot. Stupid, moronic people." She said standing up and heading to the door.

"I'm going to the nurse, she might have something for a headache." She said as the opened the door. She felt a hand on her back, she was pushed out the door.

"Leave! We don't need _your_ kind of people here." Kagome glared as she balanced her footing.

Shippo wasted no time and grabbed the guy by the shirt and the twins grabbed the other two who were laughing as well.

"What the hell is you fucking problem!" Shippo screamed at the boy in his hands.

"Shippo, Hikaru, Kaoru, leave them. They don't need your time, to 'bully' a person just because they're different. They shouldn't be blame they're just ignorant and stubborn by nature" she said now leaving the classroom and her friends releasing the frightened boys.

"See you later" she waved

* * *

><p>She lay on one of the beds of the nurse. The nurse hadn't been there so she helped herself and decided to skip her classes. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number.<p>

"Hello" he answered

"Takashi, have you heard?" She asked

"Yes, and I'm sure the rest have heard of it too" she heard him answer as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She let out a loud and deep sigh.

"We aren't telling them yet." She said now sitting up.

"Where are you?" He asks her in a low voice.

"The infirmary, you?" She asked

"In class. I'll go with you" he said.

"No, don't. If you come people will talk, even more so than they are now so don't come. I'll be fine, see you later.

"Bye"

"I love you" she said and hung up.

* * *

><p>The host club was as if any other day, but those within the club could feel the tension. The rumors were heard by everyone, and everyone even meant the hosts. Within an hour the guests were gone and the hosts were alone, along with Shippo. Kagome couldn't holt it in anymore, she had to say something.<p>

"Ugh! If you want to say something say it! I know you've ALL heard the rumors." Kagome yelled as the rest jumped in their seats.

"Fine. Are you and Mori-sempai dating?" Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up leaving a gleam.

'This smug bastard!' Kagome glared as her -sempai- smirked.

"No. We are not. It's just a rumor some students made up" Mori was the one to speak this time surprising everyone. She gave him a look that said 'thank you'

"Alright then. All the rumors are cleared so let's to home" Tamaki spoke up as he clapped his hands together. And everyone left smiling.

Kagome walked home alone, she needed time to think. Everything was a mess. And she felt bad lying to her friends. She had sent Shippo with Haruhi, she just needed to be alone. She pulled out her phone and began to call his number.

"Yes?" Mori answered

"I'm sorry...you had to lie to everyone because I asked you to-" Kagome choked on her words as a few sobs escaped her mouth.

"Kagome. It's okay, we aren't ready to tell them. You were even bullied because of this, so I don't want to tell anyone" Mori said in calm voice.

"I don't care about the bullies, I can take care of them. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't consider your feeling in this, I was selfish" Kagome said wiping her tears away and walking to her home.

"No you're not. I love you"

"...I love you too Takashi"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Kagome walked to her classroom and could still hear the whispers. She chose to ignore them, but what she couldn't ignore was the inappropriate comments from the boys. She slammed her hands down on her desk making everyone go silent, it was early so the only ones missing were the twins.<p>

"Okay I get it you guys don't like people who are gay, so what. What makes you so fucking better than the rest of the -people- here that you get to bitch and moan on how they are sick, or disgusting or whatever the hell you think. We are all people, same in anatomy and same being and yet you choose to criticize one because of their sexual orientation. So if you choose to be a fucking asshole to me simply because of that then go right ahead because I will not hesitate to kick your ass right here and right now. But if you bully anyone else and i find out about it I swear to God I will make your life a living hell and that is -no- empty threat!" She yelled as she got in the face of her bully with a death glare.

"Big talk from a little boy. What can a fag-" his sentence was stopped by a punch to the face. The boy feel back hitting the ground hard.

"Shit... I think he unconscious" one of his friends said as his friend wouldn't move from the ground.

"Oh and just so you know it's not fag, the correct vernacular is gay." She said and she could hear the cheering of the people around her. Turning around she saw her classmates along with others from other classes or grades cheering for her. She smiled at them.

"Thanks you everyone for your support" she smiled and everyone cheered and clapped.

-  
>Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long, but I promise the next one will be longer and hopefully better.<p> 


	17. Mistletoe

Ch. 17

Mistletoe

Again sorry if any errors or any wrong in this chapter. Also sorry for the delay just got out on spring break here so yeah. Also for these songs. And sorry if the chapter is too long too. The voice that Kagome is supposed to have is from Jackie Evancho. Here are the links to her version of the song:: her voice is amazing!

watch?v=F_Q7AFys6bA  
>watch?v=PGjByOI9Iqw<p>

* * *

><p>After all the commotion was dealt with everything went back to normal, except for the fact that Kagome now had to deal with love confessions from both girl and boys and rejecting each one. Mori, of course, was jealous of this, but Kagome made sure he didn't have to worry about a thing.<p>

It was thanksgiving break, which only was three days off, but it was still something. Kagome spent it with her brother and son as well as her boyfriend also the Fujioka family as she invited them over for dinner at her home. Everything was fun and the food was amazing, but now they are back in school and within three days from Winter break.

Kagome sat next to Haruhi during the club, both girls excited for the winter break, but also stressed.

"Haruhi, what should I buy for Takashi?" She asked her, hoping to get any sort of idea.

"I don't know, what do I get Shippo?" Haruhi asked

"Well he loves candy" Kagome suggested

"Hmmm. I don't know maybe I'll figure something out." Haruhi sighed

"It's official, I hate Christmas now." Kagome said standing up

"Me too" she heard Haruhi say as Kagome laughed at the response.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked with Mori home aft the club hand-in-hand, they agreed to only hold hands as long as they were a safe distance from the school. She wore his scarf and breathed him his scent, she closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. She stopped walking.<p>

"It's almost winter break." She stated the simple fact

"Yeah it is." He answered looking down at the smaller frame.

"I- I think it's time to tell them about us. We can tell them on the right before we get out, during the club" she said standing in front of him looking up at him. She felt large arms around her torso and lift her up. He kissed her.

"Okay. We'll tell them" he said as he placed his forehead on hers and she smile.

"Okay, I have a plan" she grinned

"You always do" he smiled and put her down and walked to her home.

* * *

><p>The next day there was no host club, but a club meeting discussing their activity on the last day before the break.<p>

"Okay, now I have the costumes ready for the after tomorrow" said Kyouya as he pulled them out of the closet.

"Hey was that closet always there?" Asked Hikaru

"I don't know, it's like that door that nekozawa-senpai used. We never noticed" Kaoru shrugged.

"Alright since there are eight of us now, Mori-sempai will be santa clause since he is the biggest, and the rest of us will be the seven reindeer, but santa has eight reindeer so Kagome do you think Shippo would dress up for us?" Kyouya said looking at Kagome

"Why don't you ask him, he's outside the room anyway" kagome said as she pointed at the main door.

Honey got up and opened the door and invited Shippo in, leading him to a seat.

"Yes?" Shippo said as he sat down next to Mori.

"We wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind dressing up for our last club session for this year." Kyouya said pushing his glasses up.

"No it's fine, what will I be dressing as?" Shippo asked

"A reindeer" Kagome said as Kyouya held the costume up.

"Alright-"

"Wait! Why does Mori-sempai get to be Santa!?" Tamaki interrupted Kyouya

"You can be Santa if you want to" Mori spoke as she drank his coffee

"Can I Kyouya?" Tamaki asked

"No, Mori-sempai is bigger so he gets to do it" Kyouya said in frustration, sending Tamaki straight to his emo corner.

"Okay and lastly, we need a favor from Mori-sempai and Kagome." With those words leaving Kyouya's Mori nearly spat his coffee and Kagome just stopped motion all together.

"Yes?" Kagome asked looking at her boyfriend and then to Kyouya

"Well since you can sing, we were hoping if you can sing these two songs, 'Oh Holy Night' and 'Silent Night'" he said passing the lyrics to her and then turning to his senior.

"And from Mori-sempai, I recall seeing the you used to play the piano. Can you play these songs and preform with Kagome?" Kyouya also handed him the songs, but instead a key sheet for the piano.

"Oh yeah, I remember Takashi you used to play whenever I was sad." Honey said cheerfully as he smiled at his cousin and Mori just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember and yes I will preform with Kagome" Mori said standing from his seat and standing next to Kagome and ruffling her hair.

"Alright you have today and tomorrow to practice, so you better get to it" Kyouya clapped his hands together.

"Wait! I can't have my daughter be ALL alone with a boy!" Tamaki now alive from his emo state.

"What's the big deal?" Kagome shrugged

"I won't allow it!" He screamed

"Fine. Just shut trap! If you guys wanna see us practice then better bring a piano in here" Kagome half yelled.

"Kyouya! Bring a piano in here" Tamaki ordered as Kyouya was already on his phone.

"Sorry guys, but unlike you I walk home and it's getting late so I have to go" Haruhi said standing up from her seat.

"Okay then. And Shippo go with Haruhi ans walk her home, get her there safely will ya." Kagome said turning to her son then to Haruhi giving her a wink. Haruhi smiled and mouthed 'thank you'

"Alright Shippo protect our princess with your life 'Kay!" The twins yelled as they left the room.

"Minna! The it piano is here!~" Honey said as he hugged his bunny.

They started their practice.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in class asleep on her desk, she had practiced with Mori for three hours and then at home she practiced for another two hours which was until four in the morning. She didn't actually sing when she was with Mori, she just helped him get the rhythm of the piano and started to think of -how- to sing the song. She only begun to sing at home, if she had sung while she was with Mori then the idiot king wouldn't stop bothering her and that was a problem. She slept nearly through all her classes, until her last two periods which she only walked Haruhi to.<p>

"Haruhi, carry me." Kagome asked as she lifted her hands towards her friend

"You didn't sleep much huh?" Haruhi said as she packed her things for her next class.

"No. I finally got the way I want to sing the song now to rehearse. I know the songs, I just need to sing" she sighed as she got up from her seat and walked along with Haruhi.

Kagome had left Haruhi in class and decided to skip the last class and go to sleep for a while in the club room. She walked up the third floor avoiding any teachers or teacher-aids. Finally after hiding from two teachers she managed to get inside the club room.

"Great…I'm not tired anymore…might as well stay here" she shrugged as she walked towards the couch and suddenly she felt a presence she didn't notice until now. Piano keys began to play.

"Jesus! Takashi you scared the living crap outta me. At least tell me that you're here" Kagaome said as she jumped from the tune.

"Gome, I thought you would notice me" Mori replied to her.

'I didn't notice him here, I think it's because I'm getting really close to him' she thought as she walked towards him.

"Practicing?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Ah" he said getting back at his playing. She leaned in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Here I'll play with you" she said as she sat on his lap and played with him.

"Don't worry, I'll be performing with you remember" she said smiling as she started to hit the keys. He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Arigato. Kagome" he thanked her and began to play along with her. After the bell rung they still played until Kagome stopped.

"Are you ready to tell them?" She asked him without meeting his gaze.

"Ah, are you?"

"Yeah. And don't worry on if they are going to know. Trust me they are, after what I've got in store 'kay" she said with a smile.

"Okay, I trust you" she said with his face buried on her neck. She could feel his lips kissing her neck and her face turned red.

"T-Takashi?" She said as she could feel his kiss deepen.

"H-Hey, you keep going on like this and you'll leave a hickey. Come on, stop." She said, but still hasn't moved from his embrace.

'Wait! It can't be again-' she thought when he continue to kiss her neck. She nearly jumped as she felt his tongue.

"T-Takashi, d-did you sleep at all last night?" She asked as she pulled herself away.

"Just a lil" he said with a smile.

"Okay, here" she held out her hand and he took it. She lea him to the couch and sat him down.

"Sleep, we have another class and time in between the club, now sleep" she demanded as she pointed to the couch telling him to lie down.

His next action took Kagome by surprise and he lay her down with him, putting her higher than him and using her abdomen as a pillow.

"Okay, now, I can sleep." He said as he buried his face on her flat stomach.

"You baka just sleep" she said as she felt her face get hotter, looking away from him.

"You smell nice, this is nice…goodnight, I love you Kagaome" he said as his words began to drift and he fell asleep.

"Night, I love you too, baka" she said now feeling herself sleepy once again.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt something poke her cheek repeatedly, it didn't get to her until they started to ouch her cheek. Her eyes snapped open to come face to face with her sempai.<p>

"Honey! You scared me!" She said as she tried to get up, but couldn't with her boyfriend holding on to her tightly. She tried to break free from his tight grasp, but nothing worked se even tried to shake him awake, but it did nothing.

"Moe! Honey-sempai! Help me!" She yelled and all he did was laugh.

"Nah. This is too funny~" Honey said laughing and hugging his usa-chan.

"Come on! Sempai, he's your cousin" she told him

"Yeah, well he's your boyfriend" he shot back

"Yeah.…I forgot that you knew, but please help me!" She said struggling.

"Kagome-chan! Is that a hickey I see?!" He exclaimed looking on her neck, her hand smacked over it.

"N-no, I just hit my neck last time during training" she lied

"Liar. Fine okay this was torture enough." He said helping her from the right grasp of his taller cousin.

"Thanks" she said and as if on cue the hosts came in. They started their work.

* * *

><p>It was the day. Their final day at school for the year, the day for the final host meeting, and for their day to tell everyone. Kagome walked to school with some antlers on her head that all hosts had to wear, except Mori who had to wear the Santa hat. The only thing that separated Kagome's antlers from the rest was the small plant hanging on it. A mistletoe.<p>

"Good Morning." She said to Haruhi who sat next to her.

"Morning, Kagome" she said. Haruhi then felt a light peck on her cheek.

"Huh?" She looked up at Kagome.

"A mistletoe. If you are under it I'm supposed to kiss you" she said with a wink and Haruhi just giggled.

"Morning!" Shippo walked in and Kagome gestured him to sit down.

"Yes, Ka-chan" he said and with that she kissed her son on the cheek.

"Merry almost Christmas…to both of you" she said with a smile.

Kagome walked and kissed the cheek of those she only knew, which was a few. She was ready for the hosts today, she was ready.

* * *

><p>It was time for the club and as she walked in she grabbed the reindeer costume which were the antlers she already had on, a collar with the name of a reindeer (she was comet), the bells on her wrists bands and a nice clean suit. As she went outside, she walked towards her other half and his cousin. They just opened and already were packed with costumers.<p>

"Ne Honey-sempai" she gesturing him to stand up, there was no doubt that he was shorter than her and she kissed him on the cheek. Honey grinned.

"The mistletoe?" He said as he took his seat again and she just nodded.

"Wait! Why did you just k-k-kiss Honey-sempai?!" Tamaki cried why the girls squealed.

"Yeah, cuz it's a custom to kiss the person who is under the mistletoe with you" she said.

"Then, can I have one?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"Nope you're too tall" she said walking to Haruhi who was with her boyfriend. He spent the rest of time, before she made her plan work, playing with the costumers and occasionally glancing at Mori. She began to walk to the middle of the room and dragging a chair behind her. She placed it in the middle and stood on it. She looked at Mori and waved at him to come over.

"Yes, Kagome" she said as he got closer to her.

"Come" she said and he did what was told.

"Everyone is watching." He stated

"That's the point" she said and she pointed at the mistletoe. He smirked.

They kissed.

They heard the gasps, squeals, and applause from their crowd. They smiled.

"Gome, minna! We didn't tell you. And I'm also sorry that I didn't tell you guys in the club, but we didn't feel ready. Are you willing to accept us?" Kagome asked as she stepped off the chair, holding Mori's hand.

"…of course we can" Tamaki said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you" Mori spoke this time with a smile on his face.

"Okay, everyone! We now will have a performance from our Host couple." Tamaki said as he pulled out microphone and everyone cheered. Mori took Kagome from hand in hand and walked to the stage.

"Thank you everyone. And now we will preform some Christmas carols just for this occasion. Enjoy." Kagome said and everyone applauded and cheered.

Mori began to play the first song.

Kagome waited for her cue:

O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,  
>It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth.<br>Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
>Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.<br>A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
>For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.<br>Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!  
>O night divine, the night when Christ was born;<br>O night, O Holy Night , O night divine!  
>O night, O Holy Night , O night divine!<p>

Led by the light of faith serenely beaming,  
>With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand.<br>O'er the world a star is sweetly gleaming,  
>Now come the wisemen from out of the Orient land.<br>The King of kings lay thus lowly manger;  
>In all our trials born to be our friends.<br>He knows our need, our weakness is no stranger,  
>Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!<br>Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!

Truly He taught us to love one another,  
>His law is love and His gospel is peace.<br>Chains he shall break, for the slave is our brother.  
>And in his name all oppression shall cease.<br>Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,  
>With all our hearts we praise His holy name.<br>Christ is the Lord! Then ever, ever praise we,  
>His power and glory ever more proclaim!<br>His power and glory ever more proclaim!

Silent night! Holy night!  
>All is calm all is bright<br>Round yon virgin mother and child  
>Holy infant so tender and mild<br>Sleep in heavenly peace!  
>Sleep in heavenly peace!<p>

Silent night! Holy night!  
>Shepherds quake at the sight<br>Glories stream from heaven afar  
>Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah<br>Christ the Saviour is born!  
>Christ the Saviour is born!<p>

Silent night! Holy night!  
>Son of God love's pure light<br>Radiant beams from thy holy face  
>With the dawn of redeeming grace,<br>Jesus, Lord at thy birth,  
>Jesus, Lord at thy birth.<p>

* * *

><p>After their party was done the hosts stayed and congratulated the host couple, after Haruhi and Shippo decided they should tell them as well. This one took a bit more of understanding of the twins and Tamaki as they were thick headed and protective of their 'toy' and 'daughter'. But finally they accepted te fact that their 'princess' was going out with a fox demon. They all got together together with Kagome's brother and Haruhi's father and all. They meet for New Years as well and waited for midnight to strike and everyone celebrated 'till 4 in the morning which resulted in -some- hangovers. They all had their fun and continued to return to school for the new year and soon their next year for school.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: no this isn't the last chapter there is still one more, but thank you all for reading and for your nice reviews ARIGATO ^.^


	18. Epilogue

**Ch. 18**  
><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Sorry for the delay. This is the last chapter for this story and I'm sad, but all of your reviews made me happy THANK YOU all of you for the kind reviews and thank you for reading this story.**  
><strong>The song is by Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful ((it was in the Great Gatsby!))<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in her class next to friend, who she also considered her sister, Haruhi. Now both third years. Kagome sat happily next to her as they exchanged smiles as the school day was coming to an end. Everyone was older now Tamaki and Kyouya were in their first year of college, the twins and Shippo were in the same classes as Haruhi and Kagome, and lastly Honey and Mori both now second years in college. The college they decided to go to was close to Ouran high school making it convenient for visits.<p>

The bell rang.

"Hey, I'll see you guys right now. Tell the dark lord I'll be getting there a little late okay" she said with a smile and a wink referring to Kyouya.

"Kay" was the response of four of her friends.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked to her locker and grabbed a small box from inside. 'Its been three years today.' She thought to herself as she smiled and placed the box into her bag. She still had host duties, as well as the rest of the hosts even being off at college, only having it once every two weeks, but now it was their last meeting seeing as it was almost the end of the year only having four more days left. She walked calmly the ought the halls of her school looking out the window.<p>

"I hope he likes the gift" she said to herself

"Who?" Kagome jumped not realizing the person next to her

"Honey! Crap! Don't sneak up on people!" She exclaimed still trying to calm her heart beat down.

"I was walking with you for a good few minutes, but you didn't notice me" he said with a slight pout then a giggle.

"Sorry I was deep in thought" she said with a smile and scraping the back of her head.

"Thinking about you big day today?" He asked resulting in Kagome coming to a complete stop.

"I― I forgot! With my anniversary!" She sighed and mummers a curse.

"Well I'm sure you'll do great! And Haruhi too!" He said with a smile.

"…yeah. I hope we do alright and…everyone's okay with this. It's our last year and, well why not have the whole truth come out, ne?" Kagome said as they arrived to music room three. She smiled gently as she remembered her first meeting with the hosts.

She opened the door.

The rose petals swirled towards her and her sempai.

"Your late!" It was dark lord himself speaking

"Oh I am ever so sorry for the tardiness" she said her words dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"So are we doing this?" She asked as she said sitting next to Haruhi

"Of course! We planned this for almost a year! So this is going to be the 'Big, Spectacular End of the Hosts Meeting'" Tamaki yelled with glee.

"So, now it's-"

"Time to change."

It was the terror twins who spoke, each grabbing the girls and handing them their dresses and escorting them to the dressing room. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to meet her gaze with her lover. She gave him a wide smile and proceeded to the changing room.

* * *

><p>It was now the high point of the evening and the girls were yet to be seen, by the customers of course. Each male host had danced, conversed and served their customers, waiting fit the big moment.<p>

"Ladies! May we have your attention!" This voice was from Kagome standing on stage along side with Haruhi, both wading dresses and make up. They could hear the chatter, and gasps of the crowd.

"Haruhi and I both have a secret to tell you all." Kagome said handing the microphone to Haruhi.

"You see both of us have been dressing up as the opposite gender in order to serve the host club." She handed the mic back to Kagome.

"Both of us didn't know what to expect when we walked throughout that door" she said pointing to the entrance. " but we entered and were mistaken for male and we went along with it." Kagome said and now both girls bowed.

"We are sincerely sorry for deceiving you ladies" both girls spoke "do you forgive us?"

The crowd cheered. Kagome and Haruhi were now smiling eyes tearing up.

"Arigato! Really yah k you ladies!" Haruhi spoke.

"I'm really glad to have meet each one of you, being a host was one of the things I did. As well as meeting you ladies" Kagome winked at them and crowd roared.

"For a thank you, how about I sing for you?" Kagome asked as Haruhi was now walking off stage and going off with Shippo. Kagome received claps and music began to play.

"_I've seen the world, done it all_  
><em>Had my cake now<em>  
><em>Diamonds, brilliant<em>  
><em>In Bel Air now<em>  
><em>Hot summer nights, mid July<em>  
><em>When you and I were forever wild<em>  
><em>The crazy days, city lights<em>  
><em>The way you'd play with me like a child<em>

_Will you still love me_  
><em>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<em>  
><em>Will you still love me<em>  
><em>When I got nothing but my aching soul?<em>  
><em>I know you will, I know you will<em>  
><em>I know that you will<em>  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?<em>

_I've seen the world, lit it up_  
><em>As my stage now<em>  
><em>Channeling angels in the new age now<em>  
><em>Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll<em>  
><em>The way you play for me at your show<em>  
><em>And all the ways I got to know<em>  
><em>Your pretty face and electric soul<em>

_Will you still love me_  
><em>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<em>  
><em>Will you still love me<em>  
><em>When I got nothing but my aching soul?<em>  
><em>I know you will, I know you will<em>  
><em>I know that you will<em>  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?<em>

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_  
><em>Please let me bring my man<em>  
><em>When he comes tell me that you'll let him in<em>  
><em>Father tell me if you can<em>  
><em>Oh that grace, oh that body<em>  
><em>Oh that face makes me wanna party<em>  
><em>He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds<em>

_And will you still love me_  
><em>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<em>  
><em>Will you still love me<em>  
><em>When I got nothing but my aching soul?<em>  
><em>I know you will, I know you will<em>  
><em>I know that you will<em>  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?<em>  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?<em>  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?<em>"

Every was happy, and cheered as Kagome finished her song. She walked off stage and walked to her boyfriend. She kissed his cheek as the music began to play, they danced. Haruhi and Kagome taking turns dancing with each of the Hosts as well as Shippo. It was their last host meeting and it went out with a bang. While the party was taken out to the rose garden for desserts and to watch the fireworks display, Kahome and Mori stayed behind.

She handed him the small box, her face flushed.

"For our anniversary" she gated simply. He opened it to reveal a necklace with a stone at the tip. It was a dark purple with hints of other colors, Mori smiled.

"Thank you, my hime" he said cupping her face and kissing her lightly on the lips. Kagome feeling herself getting flustered.

"And now for my gift" he said

"Why don't go see the fireworks first? They're about to be light" she said

Mori smirked and got down on one knee.

"T-Takashi? What are you doing?" Kagome asked, her voice almost cracking.

"Since the day I met you, I've always wanted to protect you. And since our first kiss my love for you has increased, Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, will you do me the greatest honor of marring me?" Mori spoke clear and with no hesitation. He smiled as his lover was blushing feverishly and nodding.

"Yes! Takashi Morinozuka I will marry you!" She nearly screamed, running towards him, embracing him, and kissing him.

"_I love you_" they said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again and please R&amp;R! Love you guys!<strong>


End file.
